My Viking!
by TheStrongOne
Summary: AU & what if fic! Sookie's parents and Aunt Linda died in the flood and Gran needed help raising her grand kids after their Grandpa died so Uncle Bartlett moved in. Eric stumbles across Sookie at fourteen a smarter, more open minded Sookie. Repost!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One, Beta'ed**

****Also: It's a crossover with the TV show TrueBlood! I'm doing some reorganizing separating my (MrsStacy) Criminal Minds stories from my (TheStrongOne) Southern Vampire Mysteries ones. Firstly because my 3 year accidentally deleted My Viking and Secondly because all of my Criminal Minds stories are on Hiatus until a new beta can be found. I have also made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!**  
><strong>

"You want me to come to the opening of Fangtasia?" I asked a tad surprised, as I looked into Eric's strikingly blue eyes. "I've already checked your staff and made sure they were trustworthy, and when is the reveal? Between you and Alcide I never know anything. Has the council even decided yet?" I pouted playfully. I knew very well that Eric told me everything he could and plenty of things he shouldn't.

"For one lover I would like it very much if you were there for opening night. The reveal will be Friday evening, and we open for business in a month's time." Eric said kissing my temple as he pulled on a tight, navy colored sweater.

"I'll do more listening in than normal after the reveal." I said, clearly worried about the shock the world would soon be in.

"That would be much appreciated." Eric said, turning to look at me. "It would be nice to know how people are truly taking the news." I smiled beautifully; pleased my curse was such a gift to Eric.

At nine on the dot Eric's phone rang. "Pam." With that single word I left our bedroom for a shower. When I returned I caught Eric reminding Pam that today was one of our anniversaries. I smiled goofily as I remembered the night we met.

_**OO***********FLASHBACK … Sookie Age 14 ***********OO**_

I was fourteen, and I was hiding in my tiny sanctuary in the woods a few miles from my Gran's house. I knew it was very late but I wouldn't risk returning to the house tonight. Uncle Bartlett's thoughts were warning enough. My nasty little mind fucks weren't going to work anymore and he was heaping pissed that I robbed him of his glory years with Hadley; especially since she was moving out and headed to New Orleans for college.

When I was ten, Uncle Bartlett moved in a few months after Grandpapa died, to help Gran with the bills, and so the state wouldn't take her grand babies away. My parents and Aunt Linda died in a freak flood coming back from Shreveport when I was seven. My Grandpapa was the only one that understood my curse, and he helped me build my little sanctuary in the woods so I could have a place of peace and quiet. He had once said "Sook, my dear, everyone needs a place they feel at home!"

I was lying in the tree loft above my tiny one room cabin that had a working light bulb, Papa's old lazy boy, three bookshelves filled to the brim, and an old shotgun in case I ran into trouble. I was star gazing and whispering to the heavens, thanking Papa for never telling anyone where my sanctuary was when they appeared out of nowhere. It took a few minutes for me to realize I couldn't read them, that fact terrified and amazed me.

As flabbergasted as I was every instinct that I had urged me to stay completely still and out of sight. I watched as they bickered and yelled before the tall man dismissed the beautiful blond woman. The woman gasped as if in pain before she was gone in a blink of an eye.

I scrambled backwards when the man looked around, before his eyes settled on where I was hiding.

"Show yourself!" The man bellowed.

"Okkay" I muttered. Figures I hide from one psycho and another one finds me, I think bitterly as I climb down from the tree.

"Child…" He states, his face showing a flicker of shock. "It's late. What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Well I certainly didn't apply for a part in a horror flick, I'll be going now." I sassed; my temper flaring like it always does when I felt trapped. I stop in my tracks when the man roars with laughter and as I take in his extremely good looking form, I notice that he has a very light glow to him.

"What are you?" I blurt out, snapping my mouth shut tight. I tried to hold back how rattled I felt when he was in front of me before I could move.

"Vampire." He drawled, dropping his fangs.

"Well fuck." I swore, annoyed more than scared. Maybe it was the years of mental violations from my funny uncle and many, many others. I had come to grips with the fact that there was a lot out there that mundane people don't comprehend. The mental abuse had hardened me and left me with survival instincts sharper than most.

"You're not scared?" He questioned, raising a prefect eyebrow.

"No." Actually I was terrified, but why allow that to affect me, as I focused on keeping my breathing even and my crazy smile plastered across my face.

"Little girl, you're alone in the woods, with a male vampire, miles away from anyone, and you're not scared, you're a strange young one. I thought humans taught their young to be afraid of what goes bump in the middle of the night."

I stared blankly back, refusing to add to our conversation.

"Why are you out so late? Are you in trouble? Meeting a boy perhaps? Hiding?" He rambled off possible reasons, watching me closely.."Ah, your hiding."

"So, what if I am?" I snapped in irritation. If he was going to kill me, he needed to get on with it.

"You do know it's extremely dangerous out in the woods late at night? Especially on a full moon?" He questioned slowly, as if I was a tad special.

"I ain't scared of no damn werewolves and it's no more dangerous than my house." I said, spilling the beans.

"I see." He stepped closer. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen next week." I answered blandly. I wondered if he interviewed all of his victims before gobbling them up.

"What is your name?" I questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Eric."

"That's not very vampirey." I muttered, my attitude in full gear.

"And.. yours?"

"Sorry, I don't think I should tell you that." I felt a tickle on my brain and shook my head as my eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you?" Eric questioned stepping into my body space, as he sniffed the air.

"Human."

"Oh, no!, you're much more than that." Eric states.

"Am not." I said almost panicky, but refusing to break eye contact. He really was amazingly handsome.

"What's dangerous about your home?" Eric questioned as I felt another tickling sensation at the front of my brain.

"Quit that!" I snarled, and swore "It's fucking annoying."

I was alarmed by his angered expression as he demanded "Tell me now, what you are?" He snapped, clearly pissed off.

I shivered, the fear finally catching up with me. "Telepath." I squeaked when his hands grabbed my shoulders, instantly bruising them, almost breaking my collarbone.

"Can you read my mind?" Eric snarled, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"No." I whimpered in pain. "It's nice, I mean if you're going to kill me, I don't listen to how it effects you. Just my freaking luck I escape one sick psycho and another finds me." I ramble as a tear escapes as I try to keep my thinking straight.

"Another psychopath?"

"My uncle is pissed as high heaven and he was going to finally make a move, after all these years of listening to his nasty cruel thoughts, and my tricks won't work no more. He's convinced that I've just been playing him all these years to keep him from Hadley, so he plans on making me pay."

"What do you mean 'move', 'pay'?" Eric asked stiffly.

"He was going to rape me!" I spat out as I tried to free myself from his extremely tight grip.

"And tricks?"

"I repeated whatever he was thinking when we are alone together and I threatened to shoot him in his sleep if he ever touched Hadley." I said, as tears started to fall.

I landed on my butt, hard, when Eric abruptly let go.

"I'm not going to kill you." Eric says calmly. I'm pretty sure we both were equally as shocked at that statement.

"That's very nice of you." I replied sarcastically.

"I had a psychic once, it was incredible." Eric said, as his fangs clicked once again.

"Did the psychic think so?" My voice was tart but I was mildly amused.

I knew I was crazy for letting my guard down, but I did. I was completely fascinated when he laughed again.

"For awhile." He smirked and it was dark and twisty.

"I bet." I said cynically with a small laugh, he didn't need to explain how that relationship ended. With that thought in mind I clammed up a bit, but the world really was a lot darker than most people believed. Unfortunately at my young age, I wasn't so naive.

"You come here a lot?" Eric asked, but I wasn't sure if it was a statement or question.

"It's my home." I answered affectionately.

"It's nice." Eric said teasingly. "How many people know of 'this place'?"

"Don't dis it, and my Grandpapa, but he passed away a few years ago. He helped me build it. No one else that I've heard, and I pulled a shot gun on my Uncle when he tried to follow me a year ago" I said, I'm pretty protective of my sanctuary.

"You threatened to shoot your Uncle?" Eric asked with a laugh, impressed.

"Twice… once when I was ten and again when I was twelve. I'm not about to let that sick creep into my private place, and physically, mentally or sexually abuse me here goddamn-it. My house might be fair game but this place isn't, got it."

"Indeed." Eric's voice darkened. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Yes." I said easily, I wasn't a very good Christian, but I was honest. "But you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Eric snarled. I was bewildered by his anger.

"And why the heck do you want to kill some old man?" I shot back.

"I find I like you. You're…very refreshing for human." Eric admits with a smirk.

"Like or not, you can't go around killing people for me. And even if my uncle is funny, my family needs him. At least for a few more years." I explained.

"I can't believe I'm discussing this, with you, a child." Eric states.

"Do not kill him." I demanded hotly. "The state will take Jason and Me away, and that'll just kill Gran. She can't afford us all without him, he's even paying for Hadley's tuition and Hadley ain't anything to brag about. She's a fuckin' train wreck about to happen, but Gran is proud as a peacock."

"An unlucky accident?" He teased.

"No." I barked out before laughing.

We spent the rest of the night talking, until dawn approached. I watched as he dug his resting place.

_**OO********End of Flashback********OO**_

**OO****Present****OO**

"So you'll work for me?" Eric asked pulling me out of my memory.

"Have I ever turned you down?" I sassed, and let out a yelp when Eric tapped me on the ass.

"I'll pay you ten percent higher than your usual rate." Eric added hoping to sweeten the pot. I could feel his giddiness; he was excited for the reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Beta'ed!**

**OO****Present…Three weeks or so after Vampires came out of the coffin****OO**

The big reveal had passed pretty smoothly in Northern Louisiana. I was pretty impressed at how well the humans were taking it.

I could feel how excited Eric was to open his bar. He had even called Pam back to help run it. He was thrilled to have his progeny back with him. I never asked why he sent her away all those years ago in the woods, but I knew after she was gone he was lonely enough to hang around a sassy teenager.

The reveal was all my family could talk about.

Gran was excited to meet a vampire, but weary too. Fintan had warned her about the creatures of the night. "At my age, much doesn't surprise." Gran answered. I knew better, her mind had let slip that Fintan would be heartbroken. I never let Gran know I knew who Fintan was, or that Grandpapa Earl was the one to explain it to me.

"Sookie dear, do you think vampires should be allowed equal rights as well as be allowed to marry a human or each other?" Gran asked.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as my entire family waited for me to answer. I had been the quietest on the subject of vampires. "Vampires deserve the same rights anyone else has."

When it comes to my family I'm pretty reserved. I've been keeping my own secrets since I was fourteen, not to mention everyone else's, my entire life. I knew Hadley and Gran were pro rights and Uncle Bartlett and Jason were against.

"You say that now, until one bites you." Jason snarled. I had to hold tight on my facial expression to keep it neutral, but I wanted to smile. Eric's love bites were fanfuckingtasic.

"Now children, that's no way to talk at the dinner table." Uncle Bartlett scolded.

The truth of the matter is that I hold so many secrets that I can barely function around my family. In another life I could see myself being crazily close with Gran, but the secrets that I hold on her, I never wanted to slip and break her heart. I keep myself cautiously distant. Gran was a good woman. Grandpapa had only ever requested a few things and one of them was keeping Gran's sin to myself. He had long ago forgiven her.

It hurt being on the outside in my family. I knew Gran loved me but my little curse troubled her. The amount of problems I caused as a child with my slip ups kept us at odds for years. Gran didn't understand that I couldn't just shut it off, not without training and practice, so I let her focus her attention on Hadley and Jason as I tried blending into the background.

Hadley and Jason believed, along with everyone else, that I was slightly crazy. They had left me to fight for myself throughout my primary school years. I finished my supper and I excused myself from the table and made my way up to my room.

I quickly pulled on a pair of expensive jeans, void of booty bling. Eric finds it's distracting from the natural beauty that he'd rather look at. I smiled as I pulled on the cream cashmere sweater he had gifted me with earlier that week. I dabbed on my vamp perfume that I had invented, it was very light and a hint sweet.

I took a deep breath. This will be the first time that I leave to see Eric without the excuse of work or by sneaking out. I was in no rush to introduce Eric to my family. I had no way to explain to my Gran that I was bonded to the Vampire Sheriff of area five in Louisiana and that I was ass deep in the supernatural world. The reveal was just a few weeks ago, so I'm waiting a few months to introduce the family to my soon to be husband by ceremonial knife in which the Queen will be present. The marriage by knife is more magical and meaningful than a simple piece of paper that the state provides.

"Sookie dear are you going out? It's not a work night, is it?" Gran asked when she spotted me grabbing my jacket from the coat rack.

"Out" I said shortly and immediately felt ashamed when I spotted the disappointed frown on Gran face, so I added, "With a friend too Shreveport. I'll be late so don't stay up. I'll probably head out to the woods first thing tomorrow. I have a paper due Monday and I'll need the quiet."

I listened as Gran debated mentally on questioning me more. It was common knowledge that I didn't have many friends.

With a small sigh I head out to my Ford Taurus, I had bought it new two years back. It was the most affordable new car I could manage on my own, that Eric didn't whine about to often. Especially lately, since he somehow tricked me into agreeing to accept any wedding present he gave me.

I basked in the alone time on the drive to Shreveport, as I hummed along to the radio the song pulled me back to the first time Eric asked me to help him out.

**O-o-o-o Flashback … Sookie Age 14 o-o-o-o-o**

It had been three weeks since I had meet Eric. I'd gone to my clearing in the woods every night after everyone's mind slipped into a deep sleep, hoping that he'd show up again and tonight was my lucky night. As I stepped into the clearing, I spotted Eric waiting for me.

"I have someone stealing from my construction company and I'd like to see if you can figure out who's behind it." Eric states, no hello or nothing just straight to the point.

I sputtered for a moment before I nodded eagerly at the prospect of using my curse for something after all these years. "Sure, what's in it for me?" I said jokingly once I got my head around the idea.

"Seven hundred dollars sound good? That's a hundred for every thousand this thief has robbed me of that I'm aware of." Eric said flatly, but I caught the amusement that flashed through his eyes when I was too flabbergasted to speak.

I just grinned and nodded sharply, deciding to change the subject for I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say I'd do it for free, but the money was my ticket out of this Podunk town. So instead I asked "How old are you?"

"A little over a thousand." Eric answered with his handsome smirk. "I was a Viking."

I gave him a small smile, mulling over that fact before I blurted out "So that's why you smell of fresh snow and the salty air of the ocean."

"That's impossible." Eric said, clearly startled.

I smirked amused and mumbled "If you say so."

"Let's go." Eric said stepping into my body space.

"Where?"

"My office." Eric answered shortly.

I huffed and asked "and that would be?"

"Shreveport, Madison Ave 1203 B."

"You do realize this is kidnapping right?" I sassed.

"I've done worse." Eric admitted, no surprise there, he had offered to murder my uncle.

"Yeah but you better get me home before dawn or we're both fucked." I said, as the scenario of being stranded in Shreveport for the day while Eric was technically dead and the heap of trouble I'd be in with Gran went through my mind.

"No worries, little one." Eric said before picking me up and taking flight.

"OH SHIT!" I swore as I registered what was happening. "You can fly? Can all you vampires do that?"

"Can all humans dance?"

"No… oh gotcha." I said staying silent the rest of the flight.

"Don't be nervous." Eric instructs before we entered his office building across the street from Toys R Us.

"Okay." I felt like my heart would hammer out of my chest.

I followed Eric into the building, ignoring the multiple curious glances I was receiving. Within ten minutes I learned that Eric owned his fair share of businesses and at least two construction companies in the great state of Louisiana and this was the first time these North Construction employee's had ever seen the owner. Apparently Eric had a man named Bobby to run his businesses during the day light hours.

"Mr. Taylor" Eric said as I watched him glamour the man into allowing me to touch his shoulder while Eric questioned him.

"Have you stolen from my business?" All I was picking up was extreme panic, fear and a deep concern from for his family. Eric was truly terrifying when he was angry.

"Eric this isn't going to get us anywhere." I finally said after the line of questioning stopped. My head was pounding from his emotions.

"Could I try?" I asked. As soon as Eric voiced his approval I moved around to where Mr. Taylor could see me and I started with calming the man down first. He needed to be a little rational for me to be able to get to the truth.

"My. Taylor" I said softly and as I entered his line of sight. His thoughts turned to my safety and how I got involved with these people. My curse confirmed that he was a very decent man and my gut screamed he was innocent but I pushed on. I needed to be a hundred percent positive.

"Did you take any money that wasn't yours, ever?" I asked then added. "I don't believe you did, but you need to tell me now sir." Within seconds I got a verbal "No ma'ma" with a mental "No" and how this job had turned his life around, that he'd never screw up his way of sending his daughters to college, and that he hoped that Eric caught the asshole.

"He didn't do it." I stated firmly to Eric, ignoring the other two Vampires in the room.

"What's he thinking?" Eric asked, intrigued and wanting to make sure my gift was real.

"That this is the best job he's ever had. That it's changed his life and his family. He's real proud of the fact that he'll be the first parent in his family to be able to afford sending his daughters, Molly and Mary off to a good college. Mr. Taylor hopes you'll find the asshole dumb enough to steal from you." I recited his thoughts to the room while trying not to hear anymore. I gave the man a weak smile, no one likes being listened in on.

"You're dismissed Mr. Taylor." Eric said while the dorky looking vampire let another one in.

I snapped after two lines of questioning. "He's not stealing." I caught another line of lustful thinking that was gross. "That tight ass… love to show her a real…"

"That's enough of that buddy!" I hissed angrily. "But he is treating women that work under him horridly and he's two steps away from acting on his nasty twisted thoughts. AND yes I can hear your thoughts you filthy fuck!"

"Get him out of my office, I'll deal with him later." Eric growled as his fangs clicked in another one of those oh shit moments, as the redneck vampire dragged the man out the back door.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine, I've heard worse." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Next." Eric called out as he nodded once, accepting my answer.

The next few people were squeaky clean and most of the females lusted after Eric within moments of meeting him.

"Nothing, she's clean, but she's tempted to use you for your money by getting pregnant. Funny funny thing darling, is that's never going to work." I declared disgusted. "Wait, you can't get someone pregnant can you? That'd be freaking weird."

"No, your assumption was accurate." Eric said with a laugh. He was amused that I was so open minded and outspoken. I was protective of him, but what he didn't know was that he was one of my few friends. I didn't even mind the fact that I knew he was a ruthless viking vampire, over a thousand years old. I enjoyed his peace, and his void was silent and felt safe while the redneck void was very hostile. I was anxious and couldn't wait to be out of his presence.

The next man was a very clear broadcaster and from his first initial thought I didn't want to hear anymore. He was sleeping with the redneck vampire, who's name was ironically Bud, and as soon as he spotted his vampire, his mind turned dark as he pictured ways to kill the vampire. I touched his hand and I abruptly let go, gross, gross, gross! Way too clear.

"Did you steal the money or know who did?" I asked, breaking him out of his creepy mental fantasy.

"NO." While his mid screamed "Don't think of Bud or all the money he's required lately, fucking vamps this young one is sick, nasty fuckin' creatures…Kill them all, silver, wooden bullets, fire. Bud said that would work but he needs to milk the businesses first? Why didn't he let me know…"

"He didn't take the money." I said tightly, knowing Eric was growing frustrated. "But…" I didn't get the rest of the sentence out an Eric shoved me to the floor before Bud could reach me. As soon as the commotion stopped Eric commanded me to continue.

"Andrew knows your secrets and Bud let slip on how you all meet death. Once Bud stole enough money, not aware that you keep a close eye on your companies, he was going to have Andrew murder you in your rest. Andrew then in return was going to blackmail Bud into giving him half, then he planned to kill him. Andrew has a rap sheet of double crossing people and doing bad shit."

"Well done." Eric said with a grim frown on his face.

**O-o-o-o End of Flashback o-o-o-o**

**OO****Present….later that night*****OO**

I pulled myself out of my memory as I entered the office. I wasn't allowed to see the bar until it was completed. For a thousand year old vampire, he was kinda cheesy from time to time.

I smiled at Pam, who was adjusting to my presence in her life, but we got along famously. "Good evening Sookie." she greeted boredly.

"How are you Pam?" I asked politely.

"All is fine." Pan answered "Master is in his office, pretty grumpy. Oh good, you're wearing your vamp perfume, glad you got the text, but that sweater…" The only thing wrong with my sweater was that it wasn't pink.

I rolled my eyes at her before entering Eric's office, which was in disarray.

"Honey?" I drawled in my southern dialect as Eric continued to pace.

"How was your day?" Eric asked eager to get past the formalities that I insisted on.

"Decent, I completed two classes and work was weak. How much longer must I help out the shifter?" I whined playfully. I'd been helping out Sam Merlotte by waitressing. He called in a favor from Eric when over half of his staff quit out of the blue six months ago.

"Has he not replaced everyone yet? I'll talk to him." Eric said seriously, not enjoying the fact that I was playing waitress anymore than I did.

"The Queen wishes for us to have our ceremonial wedding at the convention this year in front of all the Kings and Queens." I nodded, accepting the fact that Eric was a very well respected vampire and listed in the elder category, meaning he was one of the oldest vampires in the states.

"Then she went on with a few ideas about my bar and I lost my temper with her." Eric said as he tried to give me an innocent smile. I nudged him to his chair and sat on his lap and kissed him for all I was worth. I had missed him horribly the last two days.

"I felt your distress earlier, what was wrong?" Eric questioned as we separated ourselves.

"Just Sunday family dinner." I answered. My family is a sore subject between us. Eric has been bloodthirsty for my Uncle for years but I only allowed him to be glamoured. Now that I was in my mid twenties he wanted me to move out, but I made enough to pay for my on-line education and save for a down payment. I had explained multiples times that I loved Eric but buying my own home was the safest thing for us. I wouldn't allow him to give me the money for the down payment either even though we both knew it was easiest. I wasn't one to take the easy way out and I needed to contribute or I'd never feel equal in our relationship.

"You need to quit pleasing them and admit that you'd be much happier away from them all." Eric said his eyes hopeful for he knew he was close to winning this battle.

"Yes, love." I said with a sigh, kissing him once more before moving off his lap.

"Call in the waitress." I said, ready to get this out of the way so I could take my vampire to our Shreveport home for the night before making the long drive back to Bon Temp in the early morning hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, Beta'ed!**

**o-o-o Saturday – Present! o-o-o**

I had the future staff of Fangtasia meet at Eric's sports bar and grill the Saturday before Fangtasia opened. I needed to get a final idea on the staff capabilities, motives and trustworthiness. Still to this day Eric's favorite hobby was watching me use my telepathy. I knew he found it fascinating as I whispered people's inner thoughts in his ear. Mostly he liked to keep an eye on me because people tended to react rather violently when they figured out what I was doing.

I sat across from Eric as he discreetly rubbed my foot while I typed up the list of the waitresses and waiters that made the cut for Pam. I explained to Eric "Ginger will need to be watched, but she's as loyal as a collie and excited, she really needs this job. Bethany, Molly and Sarah are very beautiful, smart and only doing this to pay for their education. Mark, Lance and Theo could care less that ya'll are vamps, the money is awesome. Zack, Jade, Cindy, Paris and Emma are doing this because they want to be around vampires. The thought of being bit excites them and there is no fucking way you're hiring Yvetta." I ended with a snarl, my eyes flashing at Eric.

"What's wrong with Yvetta?" Eric asked curiously.

"Besides the fact that she's pictured every possible way to bed you, nothing." I said impishly as we got up to leave.

"Lover…" Eric said, growling deep within his chest. He pulled me to his chest as soon as we were out of the bar. My possessive tendencies aroused him, I blamed them on my fairy nature and Eric's influence on my life.

"You are mine." I declared softly against Eric cold lips.

"You're being a naughty little fairy." Eric hissed in my ear as he pressed himself against me.

As we drove across town to our office I could feel Eric anxiousness, he was ready to be home but sheriff duties beckoned him.

While we waited in his office I ended up blurting out of nowhere the decision I had come to the night before. "I'm going to move to Shreveport. We practically live together already. I'll be working at your bar a few nights a week scanning the crowds. I plan on taking some in-class college courses next semester and you're right I'd be happier away from my family. I hate having to leave your side to sneak home."

Oh boy! Maybe I should have waited until we were home because the next thing I'm aware of is being pulled into Eric's lap as our bond pulsed happily. After a few minutes of fooling around I pull back, hating that I had to be the rational one. Business first then we'd have the rest of the night to celebrate.

"You have made me very happy." Eric stated softly. With those words I caved and sent a quick text to Pam telling her to reschedule Eric's meeting for tomorrow at first dark.

"Viking," I whispered seductively, "take me already." He did many, many times until we needed to head to one of our homes so that he could die for the day. Since the revelation I had been firm on him resting somewhere safe and our office was too public for me to feel comfortable for him to die there for the day as he had in the past a few times.

**o-o-o Flashback a Tuesday at Age 15 o-o-o**

"I'm looking for a place close by. I get tired of sleeping in the ground when I stay too long." Eric grouched as I covered him.

"There are two houses in town and the Compton's house across the cemetery is open. Old Mr. Compton passed about two years ago and the place has been abandoned ever since." I said as I shoveled dirt onto him so that he wouldn't fry when the sun rises.

"I'll look into them." Eric said seriously before his eyes started to twinkle. "Good luck with school."

"Oh hush!" I snapped annoyed. I had found that I only needed four hours of sleep a day to function and at least two nights I needed six hours to feel refreshed. Though today Eric requested for me to push myself, so I had been up twenty four hours already without any and I was starting to feel drained. It was going to be a long day. The more I pushed, the easier my shields worked.

"Work on holding your shields." Eric instructed. He had come up with an idea on how to build walls to keep the voices from driving me insane. Now that I could keep people out of my head my need for sleep had cut in half.

"I never thanked you, so thanks." I mumbled, almost done burying him.

"I'll see you on Saturday and I believe I've discovered what you are, but will need to run some tests to be sure." Eric said.

"Alright, good die!" I sassed.

"That's very corny." Eric states rolling his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh shut up and die already." I muttered covering his head.

**o-o-o Flashback…The following Saturday at Age 15 o-o-o-o**

"You're here, what took so long?" Eric greeted, vampires no manners.

"Hello Eric, I'm good! How are you?" I asked cheekily as I held back laughter at his baffled expression.

"I am well Sookie." he finally says as I plop down in my lawn chair,

"I've come to tell you that I believe you're part fairy. If you're willing I'd like to train you, at least pass on the little knowledge I have acquired over the years about the Fae."

"I'm a fairy? How fucking lame, better not be any Tinkerbell shit or I'll deny it." I growled not at all impressed with the news.

"Are you willing?"

"Of course, so what's first?" I asked intrigued.

"Dr. Ludwig is coming at midnight to check you out, to confirm my suspicions. If you are indeed part fairy, she will measure your spark. The amount of fairy blood doesn't really matter, normally the more fairy you are the greater your spark. Your spark is just the measure of your magical essence the greater the spark the more abilities you'll possess." Eric explained as he watched for any signs of a freak out but I just nodded letting the information soak in. "Once the doc measures your spark she should be able to tell what your abilities will be and what areas you'll be talented in."

"So what could my abilities be?" I asked bracing myself.

"Photokinese, Telekinesis, Longevity, Teleportation, those are the few I'm aware of. There are many fae that have very admirable fighting skills."

"Oh." I muttered dumbly. "Teleportation, you're kidding right? I could be able to POP places?" I ended up asking.

"Yes, it makes the Fae practically impossible to catch. I haven't met a fairy that didn't possess the ability at some level. A few could pop ten feet or so, others could pop so far that I wasn't able to trace them any longer."

"You say that like…" I paused, as I tried to think of another way of saying delicious.

"Full fairies are positively delectable." Eric said as his fangs dropped.

I gulped nervously and blurted out, "So I smell like vampire crack?"

"No." Eric said shaking his head. "You smell divine for a human, though any vampire should be able to control themselves around you. You smell nothing like a full fairy. The Fae are quite intoxicating."

"I see." I said as I took a deep breath. I knew Eric's words were true, his void gives off waves of silent peace. When he's deceitful the waves change and begin to swirl. Not one to trust people I asked wearily "Why are you helping me?"

I felt his mind void swirl and I snapped "Don't think of lying to me!"

"I want to use your abilities, harsh but true." Eric stated as he watched my eyes grow dark with anger, before I could become sassy, he continued. "The more I'm in your presence the more I enjoy your companionship. At a thousand years things can become rather dull and I find you're a breath of fresh air, much like my child whom I've parted ways with. Not to mention you amuse and surprise me, not easy traits in a human."

"And part fairy." I cut in, flashing him a smile. "We're friends or companions or whatever but I only use my skills when I want and for a small fee we've already agreed upon." I finished firmly.

"For a young human I find you're a tad too smart. You'd make a wonderful vampire." Eric said with a haunting smile.

"I guess I'd rather be a vamp than dead, but I like being a human slash fairy hybrid just fine so let's keep it that way." I said with a nervous giggle putting a stop to Eric wheels that I could practically feel turning.

"Fine, only because I'd like to see what fairy trait you possess." Eric states.

"And for the fact I don't want to be freakin' fifteen forever, that would totally suck." I growled playfully annoyed. "Sooo… When do I meet this doc of yours?" I asked.

"Midnight"

"Wait you made me a doctor appointment already? When?" I asked not surprised.

"Two weeks ago." Eric said nonchalantly.

I huffed annoyed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Would you like to see my new house? It's close." Eris asked opening his arms as I stepped into his personal space. I closed my eyes tight as we took flight, seconds later we landed.

"You bought the Compton house?" I asked a little stunned. It was a heck of a lot closer than the three mile run through the woods to my sanctuary.

"Yes one grows tired of sleeping in the ground. It's unsanitary and you wouldn't believe where dirt can end up." Eric said wiggling his eyebrow. "Not to mention all the modern inventions, indoor heat, showers, television, Internet."

"Internet? You'll have internet?" I asked excited totally forgetting about Eric's high handedness.

"I'll even have a computer or two." Eric added amused as my eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Two computers?" I asked a little baffled.

"One will be for your primary use. There are things on my computer that little eyes must not stumble across." Eric stated seriously and I nodded that I understood. "I'll be leaving next week to go check on my progeny, Pam. I'll need to leave a cell with you in-case of emergency. I'd also like the contractors to be able to get in contact with you during the daylight hours. Just until I can hire a new day time choreman."

I nodded, I had taken on a few of his day time chores until I had gotten grounded for punching Jason in the jaw. "I'll have to hide it. I'm grounded currently from my cell. Gran would flip out ninja style if I get caught with it. The risks I take for your viking ass." I muttered before smiling brightly and demanded that he give me the grand tour.

"This place needs a good ol' cleaning to start with." I stated as I sat on the rickety old couch. "I'll do it for ten bucks an hour." I offered as I pulled out my homework from my book bag.

"Now before the good doc arrives help me with this paper, The Life of a Viking." I declare after a few minutes of silence.

"And just why should I help you?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh comrade, do not play ignorant with me for we have an agreement. I help you with my little quirk and you help me land an A with your vast knowledge." I said with a playful smile before I demanded that he spill it already. I couldn't name anything better than listening to Eric retell history from his point of view… Okay maybe his laugh.

**o-o-o-o End of Flashbacks o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o- Present… Thursday o-o-o-o-**

"Lover, what has upset you so?" Eric questioned boldly standing out in my front yard. I could feel his rise in concern as the panic all but fled his body as he scanned me for injuries.

I tugged Eric to my car and I climbed into the passenger seat. "Take me home." I finally manage to stutter out through the tears.

"Sookie I demand to know what has you so upset." Eric snapped, worry clearly written across his beautiful face.

"Hadley…Hadley" I cried the tears renew.

"Breathe Sookie" Eric said pulling into a vacant rest area.

"I…I…I don't know how she did it. I'm always so careful Eric and…and" I hiccupped as I flung myself into his hard chest.

"What did Hadley do love, I'm not the telepath here…" Eric said teasingly as I tried to calm myself.

"She drained my entire bank account, and Gran's." I cried. "Thank…thankfully I kept all our joint accounts and your accounts at the Compton house safe. Everyone is so upset and Jason is pissed that I didn't see this coming." I rattled off. Getting nothing from Eric I continued. "Oh..Oh Eric! I was so excited to move. I even found the perfect place in Shreveport and lined up new office hours."

"You found a place dear heart?" Eric questioned sidetracked as we pulled back onto the road.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I mumbled sadly, as I held back another wave of tears. "I was going to buy it and have Alcide's construction company make it light tight." I was crushed, devastated with the new road block.

"Now it will be I don't know how long before I can afford to do that. I've been saving for two years." I said explaining where all my emotions where coming from as Eric parked in the drive way. As all the emotions hit me over again, I realized I wouldn't be able to pay for my last semester and I begin to cry in earnest.

"Sookie what is it? Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see it." Eric pleads wiping away the newest trail of tears.

Knowing I'd be unable to stop I pop up into the giant master bathroom and I hollered, knowing he'd hear me "I'll be down later."

I'm not in the tub five minute when Eric slips in behind me and growls nipping at my ear. "No teleporting!"

I sank into his broad chest relaxing and I mumbled "I wish…"

"Anything love" Eric said, I bite my tongue realizing anything I said would become reality.

"I wish to make love well into the night, but Fangtasia beckons you." I said as I climb out of the tub.

"And I wish you'd just let me buy you the place you clearly fell in love with." Eric states as he followed me to his bedroom. "I'd buy you anything your heart desires, why must you be so stubborn?"

"I don't know." I admit. "You're not my sugar vamp and you know it's safest if I own our home. My upbringing just won't let me accept a house or a car. I love your gifts but I want us to be somewhat equal." I said lying in our bed.

"Then move in here until you can afford your own place. This is the last time I'm offering. My houses are your homes as well." I could feel him bracing for rejection and it occurred to me that I had been unintentionally hurting him for over a year with my stubborn ways.

"Okay." I finally agree, smiling as his fangs clicked and a pleased growl reached my ears at the same time I find myself in Eric arms. "I have no idea what to tell Gran. I can't just say I'm moving in with a boyfriend she's never even met."

"Tell her you're moving in with a friend, Pam, while you take your in-class courses." Eric said pulling his lips from my neck for a moment.

"I hate lying" I pouted.

"You're the one that wanted to let your family settle into the idea of vampires before introducing us." Eric retorted.

"Fuck your right" I swore hitting his smug ass shoulder. "I'm done waiting, I have no more patience. Gran's going to know spot on that we're connected a lot deeper than a few months relationship; but I refuse to break her heart and confess that I have been dishonest with her for years."

"I'll have Pam help you move this weekend." Eric said. "Your Gran will want to meet your roommate and I'll make sure Pam knows to be nothing less than a southern belle."

"I love you" I sigh, my heart still heavy from the hurt Hadley had brought upon my family.

"Now about this wish…" Eric said as his large hands begin to roam playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, Beta'ed!**

******Present…Moving Day*******

Gran watched as I took the last container down from the attic. I smiled brightly at all the blue and white containers that were filled with the household items I had collected over the years.

"Child I never realized you were so prepared to move out." Gran said, as she shook her head. I could tell that she was a little perturbed that she hadn't been aware of my plans.

"I've been getting ready for a while Gran… I am twenty four." I said as Gran gave me a misty eyed smile. I could tell that she wasn't ready for all her grand babies to be grown. "You knew I had been saving to buy a home in Shreveport. Every little bird must fly sometime and I've been putting it off long enough. So when my good friend Pam learned of my set back, she invited me to live with her and her roommate while I get back on my feet."

"Sookie… How much did Hadley take from you?" Gran asked. I knew it would happen eventually. It had been brewing in her mind for days.

"A little over thirty thousand." I stated matter of fact.

"Oh my!" Gran cried heart broken. "You could have bought a nice house for that kind of money."

"I know, but I have a thing for fixer upper homes and I wanted to have all the money I needed to be able to do what I wished." I explained as I gave Gran a tight hug.

"I'll pay you every cent Hadley has ever taken wrongly from you. I never thought she'd.." Gran declared as large tears rolled down her cheeks. I took a calming breath and squeezed her a little tighter. I really…really wanted to run into Hadley in a dark alley late at night and beat the shit out of her.

"Gran…" I said pulling back looking Gran square in the eye before continuing. "Hadley's sins aren't yours to bear. I'll get my money back, don't be heart sick on my account. Just be sad we don't know where she is or why she needed the money."

I watched as Gran's mind played out difference horrible scenarios of what could become of her grandbaby. I sighed quietly debating with myself. I knew how much pain Hadley's disappearance was causing Gran. So after a minute of pros and cons, I caved wanting to ease Gran's heartache.

"I've acquired a few contacts where I work and I'll see if anyone would want me to owe them a favor by helping me locate Hadley."

The doorbell rang before Gran could answer but what I got from her mind made me smile, it had worked. She was hopeful.

"That must be your friend Pam." Uncle Bartlett said politely, heading for the door.

"Hello." Pam greeted as soon as the door was opened. "Is Sookie here? I am a few minutes early. I'm her friend, Pam." I shuffled back a chuckle. Pam sounded robotic; she most likely memorized flash cards.

"She's in." Uncle Bartlett said before calling. "Sookie dear… your friends are here."

"Don't be rude Uncle Bartlett and invite her in please." I called as I walked down the stairs with Gran. It took everything I had not to show my surprise when I spotted Eric standing behind Pam.

"Pam, I see you brought Eric, do come in." I said even though both of them already had an invitation to my home.

I turn around and gave Gran my crazy smile and said "Gran…Uncle Bartlett… this is Pam Ravenscroft, a very good friend of mine and this is Eric Northman. He's my… he's umm he's Eric." I stammered. Damn Eric for showing up without telling me… that high handed bastard! I thought snidely. I loved him dearly but that doesn't mean he doesn't piss me off from time to time.

"Eric Northman, as in your boss Sookie?" Gran asked causing my eyebrow to jump up in surprise. I had only mentioned Eric's name a few times back when I was a teenager and began working for an honest paycheck from him.

I cringed but knew I needed to start slowly introducing my family to the more supernatural me. I sighed softly and mentally pulled up my big girl panties as I gave Eric a silent curse out for his tricky ways. "Eric hasn't been my boss in years..I opened my own business when I came home from Europe. I am a professional business External Consultant. When businesses have trouble with employees, internal squabbles or have major deals they hire me to make sure they're getting the best deal and to rid their company of any harmful employees. In the simplest terms I'm a professional truth finder."

"So you're making a living off of your…" Uncle Bartlett spat out and I could feel the swirls of anger that I haven't felt from him in years begin to rise.

"I use my little quirk to make a decent living, yes." I state firmly…I wasn't about to admit to them that I didn't really have much choice in the matter. I could use it on my own terms or someone a little stronger would come along and force me to use it.

I bite back the hurt when Gran refused to comment, but I could tell by her mind she was uncertain and didn't want to hurt me. I smiled tightly as we began slowly loading boxes into Pam's car. I giggled out of embarrassment when they entered my childhood room and nosed about as if I wasn't there.

Eric waited patiently for me out on the porch as I gathered the last box and said goodbye to Gran.

As I walked down the old staircase I got a clear read on Gran who was sitting in the kitchen. She was feeling remorseful that she never could bring out the smile she had seen on my face all evening. That she somehow had failed me for her attention was always needed for Jason and Hadley misadventures. Never thinking that my disability was causing me heartache, never realizing how lonely I was. That watching me interact with my friends had been eye opening. She was sad but happy to know that my eyes could twinkle with delight and that my laugh was sweet like honey.

I stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sookie" Gran said giving me a tight smile. "I wasn't sure about you moving out but after watching you with your friends I couldn't be happier for you. Can you…Can you.."

"Can I read them? No I can't" I said honestly.

"Gran, I love you!" I said as I pulled out of her arms. "You raised us good and right…I'm happy please don't worry. I'll be home for Sunday supper."

**o-o-o Flashback o-o-o- Sookie Age 14 …. Dr. Ludwig visit o-o-o**

I watched as Eric let in a hobbit like creature and I tried not to stare, but it was incredibly hard. Especially when the creature was standing next to Eric looking ridiculously small. Well everyone looks freakishly small next to Eric.

"Dr. Ludwig, this is Miss Stackhouse, the part fairy I told you about. I'll be trying to help her as much as I am able. Please remember she's a very valuable asset of mine." Eric said making the introduction.

I smiled and nodded dumbly, easily concealing the hurt that rushed through me at being called an asset.

"Miss Stackhouse, please put these on and then come stand here please." Dr. Ludwig instructed. She handed Eric a small pile of clothes as she went about setting up the room for the examination.

I blushed as Eric handed me the clothing that was nothing more than a pair of tiny shorts and a thin tank top. Shrugging the embarrassment off, I knew I was pretty girl. I hurried, knowing that Eric had little patience, especially when he was curious about something and wanted answers.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I scurried to the middle of the living room where the doctor had everything set up. I stood in the spot that she had instructed me to. When I finally looked up I noticed that Eric's eyes had darkened and he appeared to be calculating. I put on my nervous crazy ass smile and grinned stupidly as I waited for the doctor to start her exam.

I was surprised to find that the first half was as completely normal as a regular doctor visit.

"Your arm please. I'm going to need a blood sample." I held out my arm reluctantly as I turned my head bracing myself for the sting.

"Ouch" I whined, biting my lip and forcing myself to hold still.

My eyes snapped to Eric who nostrils were flaring as he let out a solitary moan. "Vampire, get a hold of yourself."

"I'm fine." Eric said. After a long moment he stood up and excused himself. "I'll be back in a minute, be gentle." I noticed the subtle threat at the doctor and rolled my eyes.

"Girl," Dr. Ludwig snapped, "what's so special about you that you intrigued the attention of that vampire?"

Not wanting to out myself, I repeated Eric's words from earlier. "You heard him, I'm a valuable asset."

"Smart child, not to be so trusting. What makes you trust the Viking?" Dr. Ludwig asked gruffly.

"I'm not dead yet." I sassed giving her a tight grin.

"Hold still." She instructed as she pulled out a couple of rods that where covered in symbols and markings. I held as still as possible as she scanned my body with them as she chanted in a language that I couldn't make out.

"Oh that's unique." She muttered surprised, which so didn't look good on her and I felt my heart pick up in panic.

I refrained from questioning her as she continued muttering to herself and redid the scan which only increased her rambling. I watched as she entered the scan in the computer before making me do a few tests as she ran multiple tests on the blood sample. I shot a few frantic glances at the door, ready for Eric to make his reappearance.

"Take these." The doctor was thrusting two rocks in my hands that each had a different symbol carved into them. My mouth dropped open as I looked at them. They began glowing a deep purple with thick sky blue swirls that had a silvery white line in the center.

"Oh my." Dr. Ludwig whispered, giving me a respectful nod.

Neither of us moved as we both stood staring at the glowing rocks, almost missing when Eric stepped back inside. I knew something was up when Eric stopped in his tracks as he took in the glowing rocks.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" I questioned suddenly snapping the other two out of their shock.

"Viking, how did you come across a fairy of her status? Miss Stackhouse is a hybrid fairy from the Royal Brigant line. She's mostly human for now and will stay that way if she doesn't exercise her spark, it will die out. Most fairies begin using their magic at a young age. Being that her blood is royal explains a lot, but the little amount running through her can't explain the size of her spark. It's impressive for a young fairy that's never used her magic. My educated guess would be that she's going to have an expanded life line, she has the potential to use most of the fairy abilities, but not without a lot of work and training. I'm very displeased with the fairy realm as they let such potential go to waste and clueless. Therefore Viking, I revoke their influence on this young one here." Dr. Ludwig explained everything while she set a bowl in my hand and empty a pouch of powder in the bowl, mixed a few other herbs in such and poured a vial of my blood over top and lighting it on fire before politely excusing herself to make a phone call.

Eric and I waited patiently for the doctor to come back, neither speaking as we were both lost in thought.

When the good doctor hobbled back and spoke to Eric, I shifted uncomfortably like I had done something wrong.

"By the request of the higher authority of the supernatural council, I place this child into your protection. Do you accept?"

"I accept." Eric said nodding.

"Her family relation in the fairy realm will be held accountable. Have you started with the techniques to help with her telepathy? I imagine it's made this child's life hell. Once it's under control she'll need less sleep, for all her natural energy has been used for years trying to control it. So it's no wonder she finds so much peace in your company."

"We've started and after a few weeks her sleep pattern did indeed change. Now she only requires anywhere from four to six hours a night." Eric said.

I gasped as they talked about my telepathy as if it was no big deal. I slipped out of the room to change as they talked of ways to exercise my spark or whatever so it didn't die.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I found Eric waiting for me. "This complicates things a bit." Eric states as if I have a clue about what he's talking about.

"What do you know? You must be lying or scheming. The Brigant family wouldn't let you be so uneducated, not with your amount of raw spark." Eric snarled. I could tell he was as confused as I was.

Dumbly, I finally wanted answers. "Who the hell are the Brigant's?" I'm startled when Eric pins me with his eyes almost like he's the telepath.

"Well fuck." Eric breathed, letting out an unnecessary breath. "The Brigant's would be your fairy relations. You're not just a fairy, you're a fairy princess. Since they left you alone for whatever reason in the human realm, the higher authority has removed their right to influence you. Since you're a child and uneducated, they put you under my care to teach of the supernatural ways in which this world works. I'll also be helping you learn how to use your magic. We will not let your spark die out."

I just stood in front of Eric for a moment as he waited for my response. I could feel it bubbling and finally I burst out laughing. "I'm not just a fucking fairy Eric, I'm a god damn fairy princess?" After a few minutes I managed to get myself under control and say as seriously as I can. "So now what?"

"Now we practice your meditation for the next week but while you do that I want you to work on picturing your sanctuary and on Friday we'll begin trying to figure out how to teleport."

"Gotcha. So Friday I start learning how to pop places, right?." I said as I sat on the floor and began meditating.

After an hour in the relaxing state of meditation and Eric's calm, I drift off to sleep as the exhaustion hits. I smiled the next morning when I woke in my bed.

**o-o-o-o End of flackback o-o-o-**

**o-o-o- Present Eric's house later that night o-o-o**

"Wife." Eric greets as I step into our bedroom.

"Husband." I retaliate as I sat on the bed next to him, smiling at him, finally feeling at home when he wraps his arms around me.

"You've made me very happy." Eric states turning to look at me.

"And you I." I said kissing his lips lovingly.

"The queen has asked me to sell our house in Bon Temp to her. She owes one of her minions a gift and our house fits the bill." Eric said and I couldn't help but snap up in shock.

"What did you tell her?" I asked suddenly a little panicked.

"That I'd discuss the matter with you." I smiled. My high handed vampire was learning, slowly but heck it was progress.

"Oh" I muttered and thought it over. I wasn't really attached to the house and it would save Eric and I upset if we did as the Queen wished. I huffed and consented. "Sell it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We both know the Queen can be a royal bitch if she doesn't get her way. This will just put icing on our cake and neither of us is attached to the house, so sell it to her." I said firm with the decision I had come too. "That is if you want to?"

"We'll sell it… I only bought it to be close to you." Eric said as he playfully wrinkled his nose.

I laughed and pulled my viking down for a long goodnight kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, Beta'ed!**

**o-o-o Present o-o-o Opening Night at Fangtasia o-o-o**

I pulled on the dress that I had picked out for the opening of Fangtasia. A white lace Oscar de la Renta dress which I accessorized with sexy red heels and a matching red belt. My tan glowed and my breasts were exposed to arouse but concealed enough to please a possessive Eric. I smiled when I noticed the red earrings Eric had left on our dresser that went smashingly with my ensemble.

I ate a quick dinner before heading to Eric's new vampire bar as the people in Shreveport had been calling it since they learned of its opening. I had been surprised at how many people where excited for it to open. Eric had insisted tonight was suppose to be all about fun but I would be on the lookout. Eric could just get over his high and mighty self.

I pulled into the parking lot and gasped at the line of people in front of the bar. I walked slowly to the front of the line scanning, occasionally bumping into someone to get a clearer picture.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at Pam's appearance. The bright red spandex dress was startling. "Pam?" I greeted still in shock. I knew all about the bar, the employees but Eric had been tight lipped about the staff's attire and the bar's decor.

"Sookie…my favorite breather." Pam greeted, flashing me a fangy smile.

"You look…very nice" I tried to compliment but this was not the feminine Pam I was used to.

"I look horrible" Pam spat out but then grinned. "It appears it will be good for business though."

"About business," I said giving Pam a stern look as I tossed a quick look over my shoulder and told her. "Do not let in the twins, the cowboy in the pink shirt or the black tee and yankee cap. There are also two Gothic high schoolers that you should call their parents to come pick them up."

"Yes Mistress" I refrained from rolling my eyes. I do not mock vampire politics in public. I tried hard never to undermine Eric authority, not that we didn't have our share of disagreements but they were behind closed doors.

I gave Pam a polite smile and ignored when she flashed me her fangs as I strolled on in. There was a time in our history that her flashing her fangs weirded me out, but anymore I didn't even bash an eyelash. I had been an active member of the supernatural community for a little under ten years. One could say I was used to such things, not there weren't some creatures that didn't scare me silly.

I snorted a little too loudly at the decor, old vampire posters and a red and black color scheme. It reminded me of an amusement park that had the potential to be dangerous. I spotted the occasional vampire propped in various places around the bar.

My perfume was turning some heads and I nodded at Beth before sliding into an empty booth. I braced myself as I relaxed my mental shield and begin scanning the crowd. Ickidy ick! Sex, sex, curiosity, sex, money, sex, biting, biting curiosity, sex, under age kids, haters, sex…is that even possible I wondered as I pulled my shields back up.

"Mrs. Northman…Mistress…Ma'am" Long shadow greeted with courtesy as he tried to get my attention. "Would you care for a drink, Eric sent me over?"

"A gin and tonic and Longshadow, would you mind fetching the lap top out of Eric's office please?" I requested politely as Longshadow's nostrils flared in disgust at serving a human, even if said human was his business partner and Sheriff's bonded and wife.

Longshadow didn't say a word as he placed the lap top on the table before retreating back to the bar. I called out a soft thank you before booting up the computer to take notes. After a few hours of note taking and occasionally texting Pam to remove a troublemaker and or minor from the bar. I sent an e-mail to Eric of all that I had found. I had to keep myself busy so I could manage my possessiveness and outright jealously that was growing under the surface at all the 'fangbangers' that were lusting over my damn vampire.

Sensing my anger through our bond, Eric flashed me his most charming smile. I smiled back, I was the stupid one that insisted on staying in the background. That business would thrive if people believed that he was single. I muttered to myself about stupid good looking Viking and their sex appeal as I walked the lap top back to his office.

I blew a silly goodbye kiss in his direction and I smiled brightly when I received one in return. I ignored the hateful thoughts directed at me as I gave the bar one final scan and left for the evening, knowing my vampire would follow me home in a few hours time.

**o-o-o-o Flashback Age 14. Popping aka Teleporting o-o-o**

"I am trying you over grown ass." I retaliated as I scowled back at him. We had been trying for over three months for me to Pop somewhere…anywhere.

"Well if you quit acting like a little spoiled bitch we might get somewhere." Eric snarked back harshly.

I gasped as hot tears sprung to my eyes. Not wanting to let Eric see me cry I pictured my tiny cabin clearly and felt an overwhelming pressure as I popped into it. Too overcome with tears to be happy, I quickly uninvited Eric from my cabin, as I collapsed into an emotional mess of tears and exhaustion.

"Sookie, let me in." Eric growled, angered with being uninvited.

"No" I cried, trying to keep my voice from sounding wobbly.

"Sookie" Eric barked.

Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my face clean and snapped. "The almighty dick Eric Northman may enter my cabin." I didn't flinch when Eric bore his fangs at me, pissed at being insulted.

One thing Eric and I had discovered was when we we're both frustrated it was best we be separated as we had a habit of pissing the other off to extremes. I flopped down on my Papa's old recliner unfazed by Eric attitude.

"Are you going to be a brat all night or are we going to see if your popping was a fluke or the real thing?" Eric huffed annoyed with dealing with a moody ass teenager.

I refrained from blowing a raspberry at him, I was tired and cranky but I wasn't suicidal. "Fine." I muttered as he continued to stare at me not blinking.

I stood in the middle of the clearing trying for another hour.. "Are you…" Eric began and I cut him off snapping my eyes open angrily.

"If you're going to fucking ask if I'm trying, I'm going to figure this out so I can stake your old vampire ass." I hissed, my eyes narrowing. I used the all the anger that was bubbling up and pictured the spot behind Eric and pushed my will into appearing there and POP…

"Holy Shit" I breathed in amazement.

I couldn't suppress the quickly brewing laughter bubbling to the surface as Eric turned around astonished. I'm not sure who laughed first but we both rolled with laughter until my side hurt. After I finally got my breathing under control I blurted out excitedly, "I can't just picture a place yet, I have to use my emotions to trigger a reaction with my spark and then push my will power to the limit for me to teleport."

"That would make sense." Eric agreed.

"So now what?" I asked, eager to try again.

"Now you head home to bed." Eric instructed.

"One more time…" I begged, putting on my best pout.

"Okay back into position and see if you can determine how far you can go." Eric said, giving into my pout and I let out an excited yelp.

After thirty minutes of struggling and Eric casting out numerous ideas on how to accomplish the task, we struck gold. "Try picturing this area as a map. Green is go and red areas are no zones, such dangerous spots and too far."

"It's working I think." I squealed.

"Now teleport." Eric commanded.

I did to the outer edge of the green zone, the closest to my path home.

"Very nice! Monday you'll begin learning how to teleport under pressure." Eric said before we parted ways for the evening. I was whipped and desperate for more sleep before school.

**O-o-o-o End of Flashback O-o-o-o**

**O_O_O Present…Later that Night O_O_O**

I woke to Eric's cold hands running down my spine. After all the years of practice I could tell the difference between the mind voids of the vampires in my life.

"Mmm… Godric called, told me to tell you," I yawned and set up kissing Eric lightly before carrying on. "That he hopes tonight went well and he wishes you the best. He also requests your presence in Dallas around the holidays, no specific time table as of yet." I said relaying the message his maker had left with me shortly after I had arrived home.

Kissing my ear, Eric whispered "And why did Godric leave this message with you instead of calling my cell?" he asked as he worked his magical fingers on my shoulders.

"Well for your information, Godric adores me." I teased and let out a bark of a laugh when Eric ran his fingers over my ticklish spot. "Mercy…Godric knew you'd be extremely busy tonight. He misses you!" I said settling into Eric chest.

"So what did you think?" Eric asked while making out with my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's really cheesy and cute." I stated not one to mince words as Eric pulls back. "But I can see where it will be a real money-maker. Humans will believe they're taking a walk on the wild side, so as long as you avoid any incidents the human public will be more and more trusting of you all. It's the perfect place for humans that want to mingle with, or see vampire in a sort of safe environment. It also works for an easy meal for vampires and many other things. I like it, but I'm worried it could become a target for haters!" I explained turning to Eric letting him feel my love and happiness for him.

"Did you enjoy your evening, lover?" Eric questioned.

I nodded positively as I pulled his arms tighter around me.

"Thank you for your help this evening. I've seen you work enough to know what you were doing well before you e-mailed me your report. I did not invite you there tonight for that. I wanted you to enjoy the opening with me. I'm not sure I like you tucked away in the shadows." Eric scolds lightly.

"I enjoyed my evening love and your bar is going to thrive with business. It was a hit tonight, many of the customers were thinking of when they could come back. I wanted to make sure tonight went without a hitch. I wasn't about to let some ignorant S.O.B ruin tonight." I said as I felt a rush of lust run through me.

"Now, now love" I giggled as Eric pushed more of his lust into me causing to me to let out a weird laugh slash sigh as Eric's lips met mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this story was accidently deleted by my 3 year old...Sorry for the trouble and repost. I now have a WordPress account were you can find my Sookie Stackhouse Fanfics. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!  
><strong>

**My Viking by TheStrongOne**

**Beta'ed by ilovemysteries  
><strong>

**Chapter Six**

**AN: The present is almost always the same day unless otherwise noted.**

O-oo-oo-oo Present Day … Book One O-oo-oo-oo

"Sam I told you I'd help you for one week, that is five week days and two weekend days." I sassed smartly into the phone before Sam could get his question out.

"Sookie I know, I've already hired a replacement I was calling to ask if you'd mind working a little later tonight. Julie called in last minute. I wouldn't ask but I'm desperate, if not I'll manage on my own."

I sighed, when I had worked for him as a favor a while back; I had grown rather fond of the man and his friendship. I had offered him a week of help in exchange for checking in on Gran. "Here's the deal Sam I'll work till close if you do another sniff around Hadley's favorite haunts and Gran is feeling under the weather take her out some of your delicious soup would ya."

"I'm on it, and Sookie you're a life saver." Sam said before he hung up phone.

I huffed as I tossed myself back on to the bed next to my dead to the world husband. I poked him sending a tingling jolt through him as he woke long enough to pull me into him caging me in his iron like arms. "Crap" I muttered as I struggled for a minute a little peeved knowing he wouldn't budge again until sun set. I smirk as I make sure I cover him in my scent before popping out of his arms. I kissed his forehead before going about my business.

I did my typical daily routine of laundry, vacuuming and small household chores before I get ready for my last night of helping out Sam. I scribbled a quick note apologizing for my late night and that I'd check in with him at Fangtasia before heading home tonight.

Feeling flirtatious I pricked my finger allowing a small dab of blood to pool before lightly smearing it across Eric's lip. "Tonight my lover" I whispered before heading off to Bon Temps.

My shift was mind numbing as I smiled and made small talk with the general public of my hometown. I knew the moment Eric came to awareness as our bond snapped to life. I could feel his arousal, amusement and annoyance all tangled together. Oh yes I was most likely in for it tonight, I thought happily as I placed an order for fries and a coke.

"Hooker you lookin' mighty pleased with yourself." Lafayette sassed from the kitchen window.

"Oh" I said raising an eyebrow. "I just might be...I'll let you know." I added giving him a sweet smile.

"Here that burger...Lafayette style."

"Thank you Lafayette" I said before going about my business, wiping tables, dealing with obnoxious rednecks and serving plate after plate of fried foods and pitchers of Bud and Coors. I nodded curtly at Jason when he came in with his road crew.

**o-o-o Flashback Sookie Age 16 Spring Dance o-o-o-o**

I slammed the backdoor behind me as Hadley and Jason's laughter rang in my ears as I angrily wiped the stray tear off my cheek. Angry and hurt I ran and hid behind the shed and pushed all my turmoil into teleporting to the back porch of the Compton house.

"Males are so completely stupid" I declared as soon as Eric opened the back door.

"I thought you had a social dance to attend to tonight." Eric said as he stepped to the side to let me enter.

"I did until Hadley and Jason convinced that...that stupid fuckin' boy that I'm a freak." I ranted as I made a motion showing off my gorgeous dress and heels. "Stupid prick called me at the last freaking minute cancelling and of course Jason and Hadley knew all along but pretended to be all comforting and ignorant in front of Gran. They even avoided coming home so I wouldn't know until the last minute...They walked into the house as I was hanging up."

After I finished my rant I took notice that Eric was only wearing black pajama bottoms and I blushed and blurted out an apology. "Eric I'm sorry, you have company." I said as I picked up the active brain upstairs. My blush burned scarlet as I picked up the very clear images that she was broadcasting and I moved my eyes directly to the floor.

"I'm just going to go... Maybe out to my tree house and chill and whatnot." I muttered as I slipped out of my heels. I forced a smile on my face as I glanced up and said "Thanks for listening Eric and I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Sookie wait" Eric said grabbing my arm before I could leave. "I was going to surprise you after your dance but you seem to need some cheering up...Come on out." Eric called.

"Hello my sweet fairy" Godric called from the door way.

"Godric…no flippin' way." I exclaimed, shocked with a wild mix of excitement causing both vampires to laugh. In my eyes Eric might of hung all the ever lovin' stars but Godric might as well of hung the moon. I had grown close to Godric when Eric had glamoured my family into believing I'd be at a 'special' camp the entire month of July last summer. They had worked hard at expanding how far I could teleport, lately we've been more focused on how fast I can '_pop' _under pressure while trying to escape dangerous situations.

"Wait, why is he here?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Eric has been telling me how well you've gotten at covering your scent." Godric informed lightly. "I figured since I had the vacation time and Monday starts your spring break that I'd visit and see how far you've come."

"Oh!" I muttered as my mood about missing my first dance washed over me again.

"But first my fairy, do you or don't you have a dance to get too." Godric asked as Eric slipped out of the room.

"I guess I can go stag, but that just prove how 'crazy' and a 'freak' I am. I'll just skip it." I said looking down at my dress I had worked so hard to buy with a grimace.

"I might have suitable attire for this dance if you don't mind and old vampire as companion for the evening." Godric offered kindly.

"That'd be so awesome." I said flashing Godric an excited smile.

"Now run on home and finish getting ready. Don't forget to call me and invite me." Godric said teasingly as I smiled brightly. "Just tell your family that I'm a co-worker."

"Thank you... thank you... thank you." I gushed as I picked up my heels off the table as Eric stepped back into the room looking emotionless but I could of swore I saw him cast a nasty look at his maker...Odd!

"Eric, will we be meeting in the clearing tonight?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"No" Eric replied rather harshly. "I'll be busy."

I nodded smiling tightly as my eyes glanced upwards as my shields slipped a little and I was bombarded by very graphic mental images. I blushed deeply as my gut flopped and my heart hurt and I gave him a defensive smile as I whispered an almost silent "okay."

"I'll see you in an hour Sookie" Godric called as I stepped outside barefoot I picked up my dress and I began walking home. I let my shields down a little too soon, but I was more worried about the two angry voids more than the girl in the upstairs room.

I walked into the house as I pulled my mental shields up around me tightly as I listened to Jason and Hadley getting ready as Gran and Uncle Bartlett fussed around them. I walked into the Kitchen finding Gran doing Hadley's hair and I picked up the phone and dialed Godric number.

"Godric..."

"Sookie"

"I find myself without a companion tonight would you be able to accompany me to my school dance."

"I'd love too; pick you up in forty minutes."

"See you then." I refrained from laughing at Hadley shocked expression.

I walked up to my room and spent the next while finishing my hair and makeup. I was surprised at my appearance as I took a long look at myself once I was done. There stood a woman where a half grown kid had just been. I smiled beautifully in the mirror as Godric knocked on the door.

"Sookie dear" Gran called up the stairs. "Your date is here."

I walked down the stairs concentrating on each step so I didn't slip and fall. As soon as both feet were planted on the hallways spotless wood floor I looked up and grinned full of accomplishment as Godric teasingly whistled as Gran eyes grew misty as she pulled me into a tight hug. "You look mighty grown Sookie dear, so very beautiful your Momma and Daddy would be so proud."

"Gran this is Godric he a friend and co-worker of mine." I said, politely introducing the two.

I tune out the small talk between them as I focused on keeping Hadley out of my mind. I smiled as Godric took my arm, leading me out to his 1969 Camaro SS.

I laughed all the way to the school as I gave Godric directions while we swapped stories. I spent most of the time listening to tales of the old days. I was surprised to learn that Godric found most vampires turned in the last hundred and fifty years were spoiled but he prefers the new world as he fondly calls it.

As he pulls into a parking space I brace myself and mentally tighten my shields. I ignore Godric as he watches me with curiously and intense interest. Once I feel confident I look up and smile. "If this is a total bust we can play 'what's everyone thinking' promise."

"A bust?" Godric asked amused and confused by the slang.

"If this dance turns into a boring fest of boringness" I explained as I took his offered hand. I had really grown fond of the vampires in my life and the peace they brought with them.

I signed us in and lead the ancient vampire into a modern day teenage rite of passage. I was surprised to find that it wasn't a bust, as Godric and I danced the entire night away. I knew it was obvious that I had few friends as the night went on but I enjoyed myself as Godric swirled and twirled me around the floor. I was surprised to find that Godric's void was content and happy as we danced and talked.

A little past one, we decided it was best if I got on home. I didn't want Gran to worry as I hadn't made any plans for after the dance like Hadley and Jason.

I hummed along with the radio as Godric drove me home. As I stepped out of his Camaro I was surprised to find Eric waiting in my back yard.

"Where have you been, the dance ended at twelve thirty?" Eric demanded his eyes flashing brightly.

I huffed loudly. "It ran late... you're supposed to be 'busy'!" I ended sarcastically.

I was surprised when Eric stepped into my body space and took a long deep breath smelling me. "Eric, enough" Godric demanded as he stepped to my side.

"Godric thank you for tonight it was one of the best." I whispered as I turned to look at him kissing his cheek affectionately. "I have the deepest respect of ya'lls relationship but would you leave Eric and I alone a moment."

I was genuinely surprised when he nodded, his eyes amused as he made his way back to his car. "Eric, you're being odd" I said, as soon as Godric's engine roared to life.

"Odd" Eric growled.

"Yes odd, weird, strange, bizarre" I taunted as he bore his fangs in anger. It wasn't possible for him to be jealous I was just a kid he had no interest in me that way.

"You were late, I grew worried." I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or me.

"I was with Godric...Your maker nothing would of happened." I huffed as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You kissed him." He grounded out.

"Hello... it was an affectionate peck on the cheek, be logical, I've kissed you that way a hundred times in thanks...I really owe him one for accompanying me tonight, he's a good friend." I said aspirated and confused. "I would of asked you, but duh, you look like your twenty seven. Godric's offer was a god send."

"I apologize" Eric said very stiffly. "You look very pretty tonight Miss Stackhouse."

"Thank you" I blushed.

"Tomorrow I need your help with a huge bickering mess. I need the truth before I get sued." Eric said after a long moment of silence.

"Okay, and Eric, you need to 'date' women that aren't such clear broadcasters." I sassed as I headed inside as he roared with laughter.

Yes Godric might of hung the moon but Eric hung the stars, and oh how I love the stars.

**-o-o-o-o- End Flashback o-o-o-o-o**

o-o-o-o Present Day... Merlotte's Bar and Grill Later in the Evening o-o-o-o-o

It seemed like the entire town of Bon Temps had been waiting for a years for a Vampire when 'Bill Compton' walked into the bar. What the hell was the Queens Procurer doing in Bon Temps I wondered darkly as I forced a smile on my face.

Sam glanced my way motioning for me to join him at the bar. "Arlene is weary of the vampire would you mind?"

"No problem" I said giving Arlene a firm smile.

I straighten my tee and moved toward Bill Compton's table. "Mrs. Northman" Compton said clearly startled and surprised.

"I go by Sookie Stackhouse around these parts." I said firmly as I caught more than a few raised eyebrows that his words had caused. "Have you checked in?" I questioned raising my own eyebrow curiously.

"No" Compton said. "I wanted to check in on my new piece of property, actually my old homestead." I struggled to keep my eyes in check, rolling your eyes is most disrespectful and I didn't trust this vampire any farther than I could throw him. Ever since I was first introduced to Compton I had a instant dislike of him. There was just something about him that I couldn't stand.

"Your breaking laws" I said as my hand twitched towards my phone. "You know what; I'm headed over to Fangtasia later, why don't you follow me?"

I watched as his eyes darted to the door and I heard the very soft swear that passed his lips before he nodded his head positively. "That would be delightful Mrs. Northman.. Sorry Ms. Stackhouse."

"Alrighty, now we only have O negative available at the moment." I said sweetly being as much of a southern belle as my Gran had raised me to be.

"That fine." Compton said stiffly as I let my shields down taking a gander at his void that was full of surprise and worry. Hmm…I smelled something fishy.

I went about wiping tables and occasionally keeping an eye on Compton , as the crowd thinned out I noticed the Rattrays were sitting at Compton 's table. I once again lowered my shields and focused on Mac and Denise, their minds were disgusting and cruel. As I came across a memory of them draining and staking the missing Vampire Bernie that Eric had been looking for I slammed my mind closed and promptly walked over to Compton 's table.

"Ya'll better run on home" I snapped harshly giving Compton a firm glare. "You two won't be doing your nasty business tonight."

" Compton , do not leave with them." I commanded trying to put as much force in my voice as possible.

"Ms. Stackhouse my personnel business is my own." Compton snarled annoyed

"It's your funeral." I muttered as I stormed away.

I was pleased to note that the Rattray's had in fact left startled that I had figured out their plans and that

Compton had stayed behind. "Sam I'm leaving." I called as the place had slowed down and had practically been deserted.

"Follow my car and I'll lead you to Fangtasia." I said as Compton followed me out the bar. "Don't try anything funny." I warned as he tried to step into my body space.

I hopped into my car and texted Eric letting him know my shift was over and that I was on my own. I hummed along to the radio as I drove keeping an eye on Compton 's head lights behind me.

I pulled into the parking lot and made my way to the employee entrance. " Compton , go through the front." I called out as I stepped into the bar. I smiled as I made my way down the hall towards the main floor. I gave Pam a small wave before motioning for Eric to follow me back to his office.

"Compton is out front." I said as soon as he closed the door. "He seemed really surprised to see me at Merlotte and apparently he's who the Queen gifted with our old house too. He also wasn't planning to check in tonight; until I called him on it." I said hand on my hips, not pleased with my Gran's new neighbor.

"I wasn't aware" Eric said simply as he set at his desk. "I'm surprised the Queen hadn't warned me that her favorite procurer would be asking to reside in my area. It's suspicious."

"He was very unpleasantly surprised that my maiden name is Stackhouse." I said as I moved closer to him, as soon as I was within reach he pulled me onto his lap.

"I have had my own startling news when Pam arrived back from the Queen estate this evening." Eric said as worry flared between us. "Pam has informed me that the Queen has acquired a new pet."

"Oh" I said dumbly as I felt the worry increase while it clicked in my mind. "Hadley?"

"Yes my dear. Pam informs that she's one of the Queen favorites and is very well taken care of." I nodded sharply.

"What does that mean? Wait that means that I can't beat the shit out of her…Fuck she's probably royally protected."

"Yes my love and that also means we can't bring her home against her will and I'm digging for more."

"Okay." I huffed throwing my body into his chest as I snuggled close. As we kissed which quickly turned into a heavily make out session before Pam brilliantly knocks on the door causing us both to swear lightly as she lets herself in.

"Master…William Compton is here to check in."

"Thank you Pamela." Eric said dryly as I scooted off Eric lap straightening my outfit. "Bring Compton to my booth and we'll join him shortly."

"Yes, Master."

**AN: Review...please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven was Beta'ed by ilovemysteries**

**AN: ****I have also made a WordPress account for my Southern Vampire Mysteries stories. (http:/ thestrong1. wordpress .com/) Thank you!****  
><strong>

**O-o-o Present…Meeting with Bill O-o-o**

I was having one of those moments when I really… really wanted to stomp my feet and stick out my bottom lip and pout viciously while whining "I don't wanna go, he's creepy,_ really creepy_." Yes, times like theses being a grown up quite frankly sucks.

Instead I pulled on my most charming smile while I grab my husbands hand firmly. Together we walk out to the main floor. I knew it was Eric way of discreetly yet publicly insulting Compton showing everyone that Bill wasn't worth meeting with privately.

"William" Eric greeted stiffly with a friendly nod.

"Sheriff Northman"

"What brings the Queen best procurer to my area?" Eric asked lazily, but through the bond I could feel his burning curiosity as we took our seats.

"Sophie Ann gifted me with my old homestead as an award for my fifty years of dutiful service to her Queendom. I have recently decided to mainstream and would like your permission to reside in your area." Compton replied smoothly. I got the impression, most likely Eric's gut feeling, that he was hiding something. Yet his void remained slippery, but honest.

"Is that the only reason?" Eric questioned suspiciously.

'ah ha' I think as his void spins in panic for a moment before settling. I give Eric a pointed look confirming his suspicions.

"Now Compton , tell me the truth and only the truth. I don't take kindly to liars in my area." Eric instructed.

"It is my main reason." Compton answered after he scanned the room around him. We waited patiently as he weighted his options. I smiled sweetly when I felt his resolve break. "When I put in my request to retire from the Queens Court she agreed graciously and presented me with my old homestead with the formal request that I look into Sookie Stackhouse. I was supposed to get a feel about how she feels about vampires. I was too, as the humans would say "sway her opinion to favor us". The Queen's favorite is heart sick, seeking forgiveness and has a life altering request for Miss Stackhouse or should I say Susanna Northman?"

I casted an anguished look at Eric as my heart rate increased dramatically and deep concern seared through our bond.

"Call the Queen" I requested gently. I excused myself and walked calmly as possible across the bar and into Eric office. At the sound of the door closing behind me, I picked up the toy Eight Ball and sent it flying across the room as I let my anger and fear spiral out of control for awhile. "Hadley what the fuck have you done?" I questioned aloud to the empty room.

**O-o-o***** Spring-Break Sookie Age 16 …. Hide and Seek *****O-o-o**

I felt hissy as I pushed my body past exhaustion. I jumped from tree to tree hardly ever touching the forest floor. This was my last attempt to escape the two vampires tonight. With them working together they had caught me each and every time for the last four days. Enough was enough; I was a sourpuss of a loser so this time I changed tactics. I wasn't going to loss again, especially since it was my life I was practicing at saving anyways. So I moved through the tree tops only popping when I had too.

I had kept my tree climbing abilities a secret, not really on purpose, but I never thought of it as handy. When I was little my Grandpa believed I was a monkey in my past life; with the ease I climbed trees. I figured it was the adrenaline rush I acquired when I leaped from tree branch to tree branch knowing one false move and I could go crashing to the forest floor below.

I came to an abrupt halt as the creatures around me became still and silent. I pulled my scent in tightly seconds before Godric and Eric came into view. It was light enough that it would be lost in the sweet smell of the blossoming forest; you'd have to be within feet of me to catch a whiff and recognize it. I knew my heartbeat would be lost in the sounds of the wildlife between us.

"Come out… come out where ever you are little fairy" Godric taunted, as I crouched in the high tree top above him and Eric daring not to breathe, much.

I smirked at the cocky ancient vampire below and pushed a lot of extra energy and will power into my magic and pictured a spot below that was ten feet behind them and popped almost silently. It takes a bunch of extra energy to pop quietly and a hell of a lot of concentration.

"No" I breathed as I gathered my magic and they turned startled. "About fucking time" I thought snidely before teleporting away.

I groaned when I landed roughly on Eric's porch tired. We had been going at it for days now, since Godric was in town and I was out of school for the week. I was bone tired, very sore and thirsty so I reached for a cold Pepsi. I giggled as they zapped in front of me. One second you're alone, the next _boom_ your surround by sexy 'vampers'.

"You're getting cheeky Sookie." Eric scowled his blue eyes bright in the porch light.

"So" I sassed while I moved to stand though quickly finding my equilibrium was a little woozy.

"Hold up dear heart" Godric said moving extra fast to brace me.

"I'm fine" I mutter shaking Godric hands off my shoulders once my world stopped flip floppin' on me. I smiled sheepishly as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello…"

"Sookie, listen; Jason got into a fight protecting Hadley's honor a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake your Gran and bother them but I don't want the cops called out to my party. You know a lot of us are underage like Jason."

"Jesus! and where is this party at?" I asked impatiently.

"You don't know? Oh, it's out at Cider Lake on my parent's property."

"And your parents would be?" I asked sarcastically trying to mask my annoyance.

"Sook, its LeeGrant… Wright." I let out a breathy laugh. LeeGrant was one of the most handsome boys in Bon Temps right up there with JB du Rone and Jason a little brighter, but not much.

"Gotta go boys" I announced as I clicked the phone off.

"I'll escort you" Godric declared.

I blushed and declined. "No it's okay, I'll be fine." I knew how belligerent my brother and cousin could be while intoxicated and I really didn't want my two favorite men witnessing my humiliation.

"I insist Godric and I escort you, drunks can be dangerous." I huffed at Eric's obvious command.

"Fine" I pouted as I take Godric offered hand.

The ride was silent as the music drifted around us, no words to hum along with, just a pleasant melody to listen too.

I roll my eyes as we pull onto the Wright's land. I spotted Jason and Hadley immediately; Hadley was crying on the porch steps as two men held Jason back he was in a right tizzy, cussing and swearing up a storm.

"Stay put both of you, I can handle this." I said calmly as I climbed out of Godric's muscle car "If not I'll motion for you." I added before slamming the door behind me.

"Jason Stackhouse and Hadley Delahoussaye get your drunken asses in that car. It's four thirty and had anyone called Gran she'd be beside herself if she knew of your behavior tonight. Luckily someone had the good sense to call me and not the police and or Gran." I hissed as I stomped their way.

"But Sookie" Hadley whined "That stupid Allen fugly girlfriend call me a slut in not so many words and so Jason was just defending me properly."

I felt my temper blaze to life. I was so tired of always saving Hadley's selfish backside I snapped "Yeah well if you didn't act like a medicated Jezebel then no one would have called you such names. Now get in the car or I will call Gran and shut your mouth before you cause anymore of a scene."

I smirked viciously as Hadley scampered ungraciously to the car. "Just toss him in the back would ya JB."

"Alrighty Sooks…" JB said tossing me one of his endearing smiles. I hid a grin as JB and LeeGrant accidentally smack Jason's head into the car frame as they put the drunken man-child in the back next to Hadley.

I accepted LeeGrant's hug and apology, as we hugged I knew his apology was genuine but he was a tad bothered by the fact that I didn't know about his party or who he was on the phone earlier.

"Sookie wish you could stay," JB starts as his eyes wander over me "your looking mighty fine tonight sweetheart." He complimented as he pulled me into a hug and kissing me gently on the mouth so quickly that I'm left gawking when he pulls back. "I'll see you back at school on Monday?"

I nodded my head indicating yes as I moved towards the car.

"Well then, I'm already looking forward to second period." JB said smoothly before giving me a goofy wave goodbye.

I turned and found two grumpy looking vampires. I shook it off as I climbed in, only to find Jason and Hadley being brats.

"Sookie" Hadley sang happily from the backseat, but I could tell by her thoughts that whatever was about to pop out of her mouth was going to be nasty. "I can't fathom why those boys paw after you. They know what a freak you really are and no one wants to touch a freak."

I turn around ignoring Godric and Eric's eyes as they watch through the rear view mirror. "Well Hadley you'd be surprised how fast people started forgetting about my freakishness as soon as I stopped slipping." I taunted "I'm practically normal now." I smiled, satisfied as Hadley slumped back into the seat fuming but silent.

"Tomorrow I'll be at the office at three to show the contractor out too your place. They're ready to begin work on the siding and repaint. I'm supposed to ask what colors of shutters and paint you'd like?" I questioned figuring while I was stuck in the car for the next fifteen minutes I could get some of tomorrows to do list out of the way. "Also the stack of resumes you gave me for you day-man are rather lacking."

"You pick the shutter colors and paint from the seven choices that I have already narrowed it down to, I'm finished thinking on it. I also need you to order a new laptop mine met an unfortunate end."

"Temper or porn?" I teased, pleased when both Eric and Godric laughed loudly while Jason gasped disturbed by my language.

"Temper" Eric clarified.

"Oh, salvageable perhaps?"

"Not at all dear, Eric here destroyed it, a thousand maybe two thousand pieces." Godric informed me. I rolled my eyes in good nature and grumbled under my breath before looking up alarmed.

"He hasn't been using mine has he?" I asked turning my eyes towards a sheepish Eric.

"You didn't?" I gasped at Eric.

"He did." Godric answered smirking at Eric over my shoulder.

"You giant jerkface and I bet you didn't have the fucking sense to back it up before you used it, did you?" I scowled my eyes narrowing.

"No"

I just glared at his pretty blond head for a bit pouting.

"I have worked on that term paper for two months now and I hadn't uploaded it to my flashcard in a week. I've lost hours of work you..you giant fart. I should have them paint your house tickle me pink and cookie monster blue." I muttered. "You owe me buster."

"A new computer should suffice."

"Damn straight." I state crossing my arms smugly holding back a grin.

"So I need to order two new computers and?"

"And a new cell phone." Godric tossed in.

"Two computers and a cell phone."

"Also I need you to send two care packages; I have a list of 'people' that I need you to type up a memo for and have it sent out. Also note in said memo that this is their second warning for their annual check in. Bubba will be in town next weekend so I'll need you to make sure the extra room is completed and ready by next Friday."

"I should have that done by six."

"I also am in need of new sheets." I rolled my eyes and tried not to imagine why.

"Alrighty" I squeaked as Godric cut off the engine. "Would y'all help me get that drunken lug out of the back?" I asked pointing over my shoulder at Jason who had dosed off.

"Thanks" I grunt as I helped a half awake Jason up the back steps.

With the roar of the engine Jason finally decides to pipe up. "I don't like those guys."

"Yeah well I bet their not your biggest fans either now get inside and go to bed before Gran spots your ass." I snarked, as I let go once we were inside the house.

**O-o-o- Present *** Same day, later that night O-o-o-o**

"Well what did she say?" I grumbled as I plopped down next to my lover.

"Hadley has told her about her freak cousin Sookie." Eric stated slowly almost cautiously, yep moments like these make me want to stake his fine ass.

"And" I drawled tapping my fingers on his desk.

"She's willing to overlook us not making your gift more.. clear." Eric explained as he paused and looked at me fondly as his mind searched for the right words. "Hadley really was one of her favorite pets."

"So" I said confused as I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"Hadley has very recently gone through child birth." Eric started as his void swirled with concern and worry. "It went badly and the Queen turned her, she believes it was the drugs Hadley had taken in the first few months of pregnancy that caused the birth to go wrong."

"Hadley a fucking vampire, how did Pam not know that?" I swore surprised.

"Pam never met the Queen's favorite pet just heard of her through others and put two and two together. There is more" Eric stated cautiously as he poured comfort and strength through the bond.

"More" I stated as I set down bracing myself.

"The Queen is willing to over look our infraction if you adopt the child. Sophie Ann informed me to appease her newest child she was going to forget your gift if you agreed to take in the infant and raise it as your own."

I stared blankly at Eric as I tried to absorb his words and their meaning.

"But now that she knows that you're actually Sookie Susanna Northman, my wife and bonded; she has agreed to call on your gift only when absolutely necessary. That is if you agree to take in the child."

I nodded blankly confused, but as my mind settles and organized I became angry with Hadley. "Stupid spoiled little princess." I muttered as I flicked through my phone.

"Lover we must decide tonight and this is the best deal we are going to get. If we don't agree Sophie Ann will make our lives very difficult in Louisiana ."

"It's not a deal, it's a child and… and your right." I sigh reluctantly, terrified of what will become of Eric and I because obviously children was never apart of the picture with us. "What do you know of the child?"

"It is a boy, two and half weeks old, a tiny runt at just five pounds and unnamed." Eric said as he sat back motioning for me to take my place on his lap.

"Unnamed?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Hadley is disenchanted with the child and refuses to name the boy, she claims since your to be his mother it is your job. Sophie Ann informed me that Hadley never planned on keeping the child, wants nothing to with it but couldn't go through with the termination. You were always planned on being the mother. Raised by a good and right woman is what Hadley decided in the end."

"Me the mother?" I squeaked.

"Are you alright lover?" Eric questioned, probing our bond while still pushing love and compassion through the bond.

"I'm surprised is all" I tried to explain. "I mean this isn't something I planned on or let myself imagine, a child I mean. I wrote that out for myself ages ago."

"I understand" Eric said wrapping his arms around me. "We fly down to New Orleans tomorrow night."

**AN:** I hope ya'll enjoyed! Don't forget to feed the needy little muse on your way out. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

My Viking ch8

O– Present –O

"Please fasten your seat belts ten minutes until landing." I shot Eric a panicked look. I didn't care that I was squeezing the shit out of his hand he didn't need the circulation anyways.

"Sookie" Eric whispered concern flooding the bond. "What's wrong? you normally enjoy flying."

"What the hell are we doing?" I questioned sharply, I was suddenly struck with very cold feet.

"Well lover we're currently flying to New Orleans?" Eric answered teasingly.

"Eric" I scowled not pleased with his attempted humor.

"What is bothering you so?" He asked more serious, raising my chin so my eyes met his.

"First there is the fact we discussed this only last night, secondly what the hell do we know of babies? I'll tell you what, Nothing!" I ended my little rant by throwing my hands in the air. I was freaking the fuck out.

"If my memory is correct you used to help babysit an infant girl with your Grandmother."

"Oh Gran, Eric" I said as a new worry emerged.

"The truth Sookie." He said simply and I nodded knowing Gran's was going to be heartsick when she learns the truth.

"And babysitting isn't like actually having a baby. It's already made bottles, a couple of games of peaky boo and then you send the smelly drooling thing home with its parents. PARENTS Eric that's what I'm going to be." I snapped my mouth shut as Eric's hurt crashed through the bond seconds before he closed it.

"Eric, I'm sorry!" I said gently as I forced myself to calm down. "I've been freaking out and selfishly thinking of only myself, how do you feel about this?"

His eyes softened as the bond reopened. "I am looking forward to seeing you mother a child. One of my great regrets in my existence is that you had to give up that dream. Now we are in the modern age and science works miracles, my greatest regret is being unable to father your children."

I gasped I had never realized Eric had thought of such things. He was a vampire that treasured his existence and his lifestyle.

I had never mourned or thought of children with him, he's a vampire and that would just be wrong. My happiness lay with Eric's. My magic tied with his, he was my mate. I was only guilty of hiding one half truth from Eric and that was how tightly my magic was tied to him.

The lonely and scared girl who Eric had stumbled across in the woods ten years ago slipped out as I asked. "So you're not going…" I cut myself off embarrassed that I almost finished that question out loud.

"Anywhere" He finished firmly.

"We still don't know anything about babies" I pouted playfully as the plane landed smoothly.

"We'll figure it out, now hustle." I'll admit seeing a one thousand-year old vampire excited about meeting an infant is rather odd.

Sophie-Anne's limo was waiting for us once we stepped out of the airport. The twenty-minute drive through the city helped chill my nerves. New Orleans was fascinating, lively and breath stealing, most people were blissfully or drunkenly happy.

The Queen's Palace was well…grand…but that seemed too simple of a word.

"Andre" Eric greeted coolly.

"Viking" I remained blank but I knew Eric felt my amusement and lust rush through me at his title in the supernatural word.

"The Queen will call on you in one hour's time" Andre informed walking us to their guest quarters for Sheriffs.

I groaned as I sat next to Eric examining my emotions quietly and I found a growing love forming in my magic, I reached out with my mind gently touching the new bond within me and gasped in astonishment, words couldn't describe the feeling. Instinctively I knew this new bond would be tied with Eric and I's. I watch as Eric's eyes popped open as he was snapped out of downtime, amazement was all I felt from Eric as I smiled.

I was wrong, we could so this.

—– FlashBack Sookie Age Seventeen… Early Summer —

"What are you doing?" Godric teased from the roof as I charged towards the house madder than a hissing rattle snake.

"I'm going to stake his high handed ass that's what I'm going to do." I snarled flashing my fancy piece of wood. "Were you in on his little stunt?" I hollered a mix between pissed and curious.

"No my dear fairy" Godric called I could feel his vast void push towards Eric below.

"Stop warning him" I snapped placing my hands on my hips. I was hurt, frustrated and pissed, a deadly combination when you toss Eric into the picture.

"Sookie" Eric drawled stepping out on his back porch but I remained in the yard. What they didn't know was I was standing exactly as far as I could go and still be able to teleport to my bedroom.

"Northman… I quit" I spoke the words slowly and calmly not at all like I had practiced. The simple words made me feel clammy and out of sorts.

"What" He demanded not yet moving but I could see the anger brewing. Good, he needs to learn his actions have consequences.

"I quit" I stated coolly trying to appear aloof as I stood my ground.

"You can't" He said smirking and I scowled at his conceited, uppity hoity toity face.

"I can and I do…As of this moment both you and your marker are uninvited and not welcome at my house and or cabin." I whispered painfully, popping just as Eric darts to my side.

I sunk onto my bed depressed and exhausted tossing the fancy stake to the corner. I would let him kill me before I raised a hand to try and hurt him. There was something in my magic that wouldn't let me, hurting Eric would just hurt me more, my magic draws me to him, sings for him, but I wasn't ready to face that fact just yet.

I dialed Alcide's number to apologize for Eric and his little stunt of threatening and then having one of his evil little minions out the poor boy. I wasn't about to admit that the officer who stalked us all night was on Eric's orders as well. I mean the damn cop caught us in a rather intimate situation a few minutes more and I would have traded in my V card.

"Alcide" I scoffed at his poor phone manners.

"It's Sookie….listen, I'm really sorry about Eric; I had a wonderful time tonight." I said quietly feeling depressed and embarrassed.

"Me too Sook" Alcide said his tone much softer.

"Can I make it up too you…How about this weekend the fair is in town." I asked, so I wouldn't mope about.

"Sure that sounds like a real good time" Alcide said happily.

"And again I'm so sorry about Eric; he's a giant ass and had no right." I apologized again.

"How did you know that Eric tried to bully, bribe and blackmail me?" Alcide asked, and I winced here goes nothing.

"I can read people's…umm human people's minds very clearly. Any type of were is unclear but the more powerful and strong they are the more unclear they get. I can't hear vampires..like at all." I rambled wishing I told him in person.

"Soo…how clear am I?" Alcide asked unfazed.

"Your naturally very unclear, more like colors expressing emotions. I've never got a clear word." I said smoothly omitting that if I pressed I could easily read his mind.

"I gotta go Sook my Dad's home…I'll see ya Saturday pick you up at 4."

"Okay"

I snuck the cordless receiver back into the hallway before crawling into bed. I was trying really hard not to pay attention to the fact I was heartbroken. I had kicked my best friend out of my life and I already missed him but that didn't mean I had forgiven him…yet.

I woke later groggy to the light tap…tap… tap…from my window I ignored it until it started to drive me a bit insane. I slammed the window open immediately coming to face with an irritated Eric.

"What" I snapped, taking a huge step backwards.

"You can't quit, I will not allow it." Eric said his voice firm as steel.

"And you can't go around scaring and or bribing people away from me." I whispered harshly.

"I can, you stink of mutt" Eric said rather haughtily wrinkling his nose disdainfully at the word mutt.

"Alcide is a great boy" I defended crossing my arms.

"Boy…mutt whatever, your not his." Eric said stiffly in his 'all is final' tone. "I will see you tomorrow."

"No"

"Yes I will… Sookie you don't want me as your enemy." Eric warned flashing his fangs maleficiently firmly reminding me who was running the show.

My heart clenched at the sight of them, as I stared at his fangs I realized that all I had ever been to him was just an 'important asset'.

My heart dropped heavily to my stomach. I was dumbfounded as my spirit was crushed with loneliness once again. I felt terrified and alone very much like when Grandpapa had passed away. I felt my magic cry out; I had lost my best friend.

I nodded unable to speak truly scared of him for the first time.

"9:30? Sookie…" Eric asked lightly my name rolled off his lips teasingly.

I nodded I wondered where my voice went but not speaking felt easy almost comforting. I looked at him waiting for him to leave, I'm not sure how long I stood there but he finally left and I shut the window.

I slept fitfully, full of nightmares I awoke breathless and on the floor. The sun was setting. I had slept all day! I was worried, ever since I had begun practicing fairy magic my need for sleep dropped dramatically. I remained on the floor concentrating on the emotions that would lead me to my fae magic's core. I sat in anguish, my magic felt broken, heartsick.

Sometime later I picked myself up off the floor, the room was pitch black and Gran was knocking worriedly on my door. "Sookie dear are you alright? You had a nasty fever this morning and only woke to take the fever killers I brought up."

I had woken?

I opened the door and her thoughts bombarded me and I winced rubbing my temples. "Shower then work Gran" I said moving towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure…" I saw the look on my face through Gran's mind and my facial expression cut her off. "I'll have a plate set out for you when you get out and…be safe sugar." I felt horrible, she was really worried.

I nodded thankfully… I took an extra long shower trying to wash the ache away. I applied make up, hiding the bags under my eyes and I dressed professionally. I picked at my food and I smiled when Gran set a chocolate pudding with Oreo's and whip cream in front of me. I grabbed a new notebook and pen from the supply cabinet on my way out.

I walked towards Eric's house trying to force my hand steady and I begged my heart to slow down.

"Hello Sookie" Godric called politely from the front porch.

I stopped abruptly…

My stomach dropped…

The Extremely Loud Broadcaster was back…

I stepped backwards and I fumbled with my shields, they weren't working. I ended up squeezing my eyes shut and rebuilding my shields they were weak but stable. I could still hear her but I saddled back up and placed my crazy smile on my face.

"Hi Godric" I greeted. I knocked and stepped back to wait.

"Are you going on in?" Godric asked after a little while curious as to why I hadn't went on in.

I shook my head 'No' and continued waiting respectfully.

"Godric…Sookie" Eric said taken aback that I was waiting outside instead of on the sofa ready to tease him about his repeat pet.

"Let's get going" Godric said heading towards his classic camero.

I sat in the back keeping my eyes focused on the window. I missed the regretful looks Eric casted in my direction as I kept silent. I did want to ask why Godric was here but after last nights realization my curiosity was lacking.

I entered the office and took my acustomary seat.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked gently.

I just blinked, overwhelmed by the voices.

"Sookie?" Eric said a little more forcibly.

I wanted to nod because not talking was easiest but I wasn't a coward. "Send them in" It came out sounding aloof.

With each person I scanned I wrote down what Eric or one of his fellow vampires needed to know. If I was scanning for someone besides Eric I'd make photocopies. By the end of the night I was running on fumes and my head thumped painfully.

When we stepped outside I was surprised to hear Alcide's voice.

"Hey Sook" I winced but forced a smile as he hugged me and teased "fancy seeing you here."

"Small world" I muttered sarcastically. Eric had his Dad on a fucking huge loan because he almost gambled away the family business that Alcide worked hard on keeping afloat the last two years. I was to check and make sure he was being honest on the amount he could afford to pay back each month.

"Four, right?" He asked hopefully his puppy dog eyes working on overload.

"Yep… I plan on sunbathing so don't be surprised if I'm still lounging I tend to lose time."

"No problem" He said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Sookie" Godric called and I turned and frowned at the scowl on Eric face as he glared at his maker.

"Sheriff have you ever seen her sunbathe, let me tell ya it's a sight" I gawked at Alcide as he smirked viciously at the growling vampire.

"Bye Alcide" I said giving him a hard push toward his truck. I wasn't a shiny toy they could fight over.

The ride home was silent and I let my mind relax in their peace. I could feel Godric's concern but his void was as vast, powerful and peaceful as ever and Eric's was nothing more than a swirling storm as he mentally worked on whatever problem he had on his mind.

I climbed out of the car and started making my way through the yard.

"Make up with her" Godric commanded. I was shocked Eric had once told me a Marker can command a child to do 'anything' but he was lucky his Marker had barely ever commanded when he was younger, that it had been over three hundred years since his last one.

I continued walking and I didn't bat an eyelash when Eric appeared at my side.

"Sookie…"

"Eric"

"I need to apolo.."

I cut him off "don't apologize, it's not you, heck you don't even mean it"

"But I do" Eric said surprised.

"Okay" I drawled.

"I never should have tried to obedience train the wolf boy." Eric joked and I cracked a smile, I knew he was trying to apologize for hassling Alcide to leave me alone.

"Goodnight Eric" I wouldn't slip up again and assume we had anything deeper than my telepathy and our business arrangement.

O–O–O Present right were we left off earlier O–O–O

I had just changed into an outfit that was more fitting for a Queen than my travel jeans and black sweater. I held Eric's hand as the voids approached the door.

"Follow us the Queen and her children will see you now" One of the Queen's guard said, a willowy twig of a vampire but his void was big enough that I'd guess he was five to seven hundred years.

I counted wiggly piggies to keep calm as we followed the guards down the marble staircase.

"Are you ready ma'am?"

I took a long deep breath and shook my head "Yes…yes I am!" I was flooded with calm and comfort as the doors were pulled open dramatically.

The first thing that reached my ears was the weakest whimpers of an exhausted baby. The Queen motioned to Hadley who sat next to her with an air of superiority and smugness not an ounce of concern or affection for the crying child.

"Mrs. Northman welcome" Sophie Anne greeted "what has it been two years?"

"Yes your majesty" I said secretly loving the surprise that flashed across Hadley's face.

"It would have been much more frequent had I read that contract a little closer but that's my folly" the Queen laughed, holy shenanigans she was pissed with Eric; her hostility made her void swirl slowly almost black and steady. I squeezed tightly as I gripped his hand.

I was definitely having an 'oh shit' moment. I smiled sweeter and knew I had to play these cards carefully "I was curious at first but I just figured that a vampire of your status wouldn't need a little ol' telepath. I'd love to make up for the confusion, I can scan all of your humans if you would like."

"Viking your bonded is a true sweetheart." Sophie-Anne giggled. I smiled sweet and gave Eric gooey eyes. The Queen bitch needed to be careful as worried as I am about Eric I knew his punishment would be financial. If she thought of harming him she'd be a mere puddle before my very feet.

"Isn't she?" Eric teased as pride flashed through the bond. He could feel my malevolent thoughts.

"Andre. the infant" Sophie-Anne snapped.

I had little time to think before Andre was placing the child in my arms. I looked down and fumbled a bit as I tried to find a comfortable way to hold him. He was tiny, frail and I had no idea how to hold him correctly. I froze awkwardly.

The room went silent as Eric adjusted us so I cradled him to my chest. I cooed and swayed calming him down as Eric smiled.

My confidence grew the longer I held him. His brown eyes locked on me and I gasped as his magic reached out and tickled mine. I tucked him into my chest protectively and smelt him...Fae magic, strong Fae magic...Shit "His things are in your room." Andre said stepping back dismissing himself.

"Now Sookie if you ever find yourself alone and in need of a good job. Just call!" Sophie Anne said mischievously. I knew everyone expected Eric to wander and call off the supernatural marriage.

"Eric the wedding?" Sophie-Anne asked dramatically.

"Goes on as planned your highness." Eric said coldly.

"Goody" she muttered sarcastically

"His name?" I asked.

The queen looked at Hadley and I could feel her void push toward her as well.

"I like Hunter" it came out robotic and detached.

"It's a good name" I said for show but I really wanted to chain her in silver and drive her to guilt trip city after a good ol scolding.

She was pleased and happy for she believed she was ruining my life. I didn't have to read her mind to know that.

"Does Gran know you married a vampire and you know that's not even legal, yet?" Hadley asked.

"I married Eric Northman the human shortly after my twentieth birthday. Six months after I returned from Europe." I said smartly. "Gran doesn't know, but Hadley I've been keeping secrets my whole life. You're her favorite grandchild so imagine how your spiral that lead to Hunter's premature birth and your death will hurt her. I'm done protecting your ass, good luck in the supernatural world." I snarled the last bit. I wondered what would have become of her, had I not been able to protect us as children I shudder at the thought.

"Protecting me from what?" Hadley asked dramatically.

"life" I said, simply unwilling to explain the horror that was Uncle Bartlett before Eric gave him his update.

"Explain" the Queen demanded of us.

Before I could open my mouth Eric cut in. "What Sookie means is that their Uncle Bartlett who helped raise them since Sookie was ten and Hadley fourteen was a pedophile. Sookie threatened him with a shot gun to keep him away from your child. She used her telepathy and his religious belief to terrify him. I glamoured him later on into being more civilized." Eric ended his little speech with a devilish smirk.

"Thank you" Sophie-Anne said graciously "for sparring one of my favorites children years of turmoil, I would like to repay you pick any piece of jewelry from my collection and it's yours."

"Hunter is enough but thank you" I said cuddling him.

"Then accept a college fund for him" the Queen insisted.. vampires and leaving no debt unpaid.

"Okay" I agreed knowing I had too. I whispered to Eric knowing everyone would hear "he's getting sleepy"

"Infants fascinating creatures best be putting him to rest" Sophie Anne said dismissing us.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Firstly I'd like to apologize for the delays between chapters. Once life settled after the move and I believed I could get back into quick updates my computer passed away. Frankly I don't have the money for a new one for sometime. When it rains it pours... My Father In Law was admitted into ICU on Tuesday night, up-dates will happen soon. I'm sorry to report I don't have a time table as of yet.

Thanks to my beta ilovemysteries she been helping me post on Wordpress ( http:/ thestrong1. wordpress. com/ ) and my lovely mother has been posting one here for me.

Yes I wrote this last few chapters of Erikson and My Viking on my phone.

Enjoy and please review so the muse gets his happy pills.

**O-O-O Present P.O.V O-O-O**

We entered the Sheriff Guest Suite and I continued to sway with Hunter keeping him calm as he suckled on his fist.

"Where are his things? I thought Andre said that he brought them up" I asked Eric, who was looking about the room. He opened the closet door and pulled out a hospital type cradle that had a small duffel bag inside.

"Put the bag on the bed and I'll put Hunter in his bed" I said softly, I knew Eric could hear my heart racing from the emotions that I was battling.

I placed him in the cradle and stood back smiling victoriously as he continued to sleep. I ignored Eric's laugh as he sat at the desk with the paperwork filling out the needed information.

"Sookie he needs a middle name?" Eric called breaking me out of my rising anger.

"Hunter Godfrey Northman" I said firmly before returning to my anger and growing panic. What the hell do babies need? This 'Hunter's bag' contained hardly anything.

"Eric I don't think this is enough, This bag contains seven diapers, a blanket, four white baby shirts and socks, 3 bottles and a half can of formula."

"He's going to need more than that" Eric said stiffly "I don't want you wandering the city alone tomorrow with Hunter. Will this get you by until tomorrow night?"

Together we huddled over the computer and searched Google.

"Babies "R" Us is four miles from here and open twenty-four hours a day." Eric said as I lifted a tiny fragile Hunter from his crib. I handed our child to Eric who looked like he was handling a nuclear bomb. After a few long moments while he adjusted to the feel of five pounds he relaxed and breathed in Hunter's strong scent. I stayed silent as I eavesdropped on Eric emotions. I tensed as I felt his overwhelming worry but it eased as his wonderment overshadowed it. I smiled as I felt the bud of love that was forming as Eric locked eyes with Hunter.

"It says we need to take a diaper bag of baby care items." Eric said finally.

"I know at least that much" I said already having put the bag together.

I had explained to the cab driver that we were headed to purchase a car seat and with a little bit of glamouring he let us in.

"Fuck" Eric breathed as we stood in the entrance of the Babies "R" Us; it was twice as big asShreveport's Toy's "R" Us.

We've handled supernatural hunters, witches, weres and a handful of crazy ass vampires and their not so sane pets but as Eric and I glanced back and forth we were lost in a sea of baby crap.

"Quit looking at me for answers" I snapped at Eric after his twentieth look my way.

"You're a woman and human" Eric said as if that explained everything.

"Oh no you don't… I'm playing the Fae card" I hissed quietly as I rocked Hunter.

"Fae have children too" he said smugly ceasing to fire up my temper as hurt shot through me. I felt inadequate and freakish for being so unprepared for a child not to mention clueless.

The smirk fell off his face as he registered my feelings and I bit out a hurt "I've been in love with a Vampire since I was fifteen, I'm telepathic and can Pop places…Excuse me for not allowing myself to believe a child was apart of my future."

"Point" Eric said gently as I blew out a large sigh.

"It can't be that hard" I said cheerfully, mentally pulling up my big girl panties "he needs clothes, a car seat and lets just browse the store and get what we need or want for our little guy."

Eric steered us to the clothing section and we went to work picking out infant sleepers and a few outfits in preemie and infant sizes.

"Look it's a newborn checklist" Eric said as he appeared back at my side startling me out of my choice between bears and puppy dog sleepers.

"We need an infant car chair" Eric said making one of the store employee's snort in amusement. I smiled at the elderly employee, I must have still had the overwhelmed look about me as she asked.

"New parents?"

"Yes" I nod as her mind flickers through images of twenty or so children of different races. I realized she had been a Nanny for forty five years.

"Would you like any help?" She offered kindly brushing off her hands.

"That would be very kind of you" Eric agreed using his most charming smile.

"What do you all already have?" She asked politely.

"Nothing" Eric and I answered in sync.

Her grey eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It was a last-minute adoption" I said with a tight smile.

"Oh well then…Congratulations" We both smiled on queue as her mind filled with sorrow that we whom she assumed was a beautiful and loving couple couldn't have children and what a shame it was. My heart hurt for a spilt second as she pictured what a child between Eric and I would look like.

As we were checking out, a kind yet tired looking woman in yoga pants handed me a book. I could hear her mental ramble and guilt for she had been accidentally eavesdropping while picking out baby food and enjoying the 'peace' of being alone for an hour.

"It's the Mom Bible" she said with a tired chuckle "I wouldn't have survived my first without it. He's a sweet little guy."

"Thank you" What to Expect the First Year. I gave her a wide smile as she walked away.

We ended up leaving the store with a car seat, a fancy ass pack n' play with all the gadgets, a small case of formula, a huge box of diapers and wipes, bottles, pacifiers, burp rags and multiple sleepers and outfits, six blankets and an infant medical care kit with gas drops and infant Tylenol.

I had been off changing Hunter's diaper and feeding him when Eric picked out an entire nursery deciding to have it overnighted back toShreveportto our primary home.

On the way back to the Queen's court Hunter began to scream…

One…

Two…

Three…

FOUR hours later he finally hiccupped a few times before gasping and falling into slumber.

"I have Pam researching the best children pediatric doctors in theShreveportarea." Eric whispered resting a cool arm around me as my heart hammered with concern.

"I love you" I whispered as I caught his lips between mine.

"Ditto" he smirked as he racked his hands over my body.

**-—Sookie age 17 end of Fall—-**

"Alcide" I said gasping, breaking out of our tangled embrace and wrapping a blanket around my nude body "we can't do this."

A low growl reached my ears and I looked up relieved to see Alcide shaking his head with a wolfish grin. "I know."

"I'm sorry" I whispered pitifully.

"Me too Sook, it feels off…wrong" Alcide said laying back.

"Yeah" I murmured embarrassed.

"You're my best friend Sook and I love you but…" Alcide said affectionately.

"Maybe that's all were supposed to be. We love each other but we're not in love with each other" I said sadly.

"I want my first time to be with someone I'm in love with" Alcide said softly. "Don't you fucking go and repeat that either."

"Me too" I whispered tiredly as my pager peeped "Fucking Eric" I hissed standing and dressing.

"So we're over. Hang out sometime?" Alcide asked lightly.

"Sure…" I asked as I pulled my shirt back on.

I drove back to Bon Temps jamming to the radio to stay awake. I was a smudging upset that Alcide and I were over but it couldn't overshadow the relief I felt. We both had almost done something really stupid tonight.

I stomped on the brakes in front of the oldComptonplace. I straightened my clothes, applied make-up to cover up my exhaustion and weaved a mask of indifference on as I made my way to the front door. I knocked politely and stood back to wait.

I cringed as the Load Broad Caster opened the door "Come on in, I'm Sasha."

"Sookie" it came out snippety.

"Eric will be down shortly." Sasha said as she moved towards the kitchen.

I debated with moving back to the porch her brain was extremely visual and clear. The more physical walls between us the better. My shields have been rather weak lately, well since my fall out with Eric five months ago.

"Hello Princess" Eric teased as I stood awkwardly in his entryway.

I flinched as he circled me his nostrils flaring in and out quickly. I was uncomfortable knowing every inch of my skin smelt of Alcide. Once more I was rushed with relief that we hadn't gone all the way.

"What do you need?" I asked tiredly, proud that I bit back my original question of 'so is your pet now a live in fuck and feed?' I pushed back my jealously to pay attention.

"I have a request from Godric. He has welcomed two new house mates recently but they come with attached pets and I need you to approve their pets so they'll be cleared to move in."

"Fine" my tone softening "is their anything else?"

"I need a new piano" Eric said cocking his head towards the mess "and a plumber."

I clinched my jaw at the sight of the piano in crumbles and the easy stakes they'd make.

"Fuckin' A Eric" I hissed making a bee line for the kitchen. I pulled out five giant black trash bags and scolded at the gold digging whore as I set to work picking up the remains of the once beautiful piano.

"Sookie" Eric said gently touching my shoulder.

I forgot all about being the prim and proper employee as I whirled around and jabbed my finger in his chest. "I might only be your asset to charm and threaten but you are…were my best friend and when you do something as stupid as leave a pile of make shift stakes about, stakes made from my favorite piano, it gives me the right to be pissy."

"Is Sasha a threat?"

"No but she loves your money" I really wanted to beat the shit out of her prefect face and tits. My back went rigid and I barely managed keep my mouth shut but I knew Eric could read the utter shock written across my face. I loved… no, I was in love with Eric Fucking Northman. I had been for years.

"I've got to go" I said handing the trash bag to Eric abruptly.

"Sookie sit down" Eric ordered "Sasha time for you to head on home."

"But Erric" she whined.

"Now. I'll call you tomorrow."

I smirked as she slammed the door on her way out.

"I've let this silliness go on long enough" Eric started running a hand through his blond locks. "I never should have given you that impression. I hadn't realized that I had given you the impression that I only see you as an asset. You need to know that I place you among Pam and Godric."

I blinked and remained motionless as Eric's long strong arms wrapped around me. I hated that I had already forgiven him. I forced the next words out of my mouth "prove it!"

"How?"

"I quit" the words were spoken soft and sweet.

"Fine" the word was more of a deep disgruntled rumble.

"Thank you" I whispered choking back a sob.

"Now what?" Eric asked.

"Want to watch tv?" I asked handing Eric the remote.

I sighed softly when he clicked it on and sat down. We ended up watching some moderately funny yet unknown movie on HBO. At some point I drifted off to sleep as my fae magic sparked and tingled.

**Ooo—present just arrived back in Shreveport —ooO**

I peeled my eyes open as Eric parked in the garage. I had read the Queen's employee's and pets over the weekend as I adjusted to motherhood.

"I've had Pam busy the last three nights with Peter, and my credit cards have suffered enough." I playfully grimaced, Peter Eric's day man and Pam hated each other passionately.

"Why?"

"Follow me"

I trailed behind Eric and Hunter as he weaved through the house and entered the code to our private light tight basement.

I raised an eyebrow confused as he pushed Pam's spare room open.

"Wha…whoo" I breathed as I took in the room "what about Pam?"

"I had her place a bed in her closet" Eric said with a shrug. I chuckled. Pam's closet was actually the third bedroom in the basement. I circled the room slowly taking in Eric's grand gesture.

The nursery was peaceful with a nautical theme. I watched as Eric placed Hunter in the crib and I smirked as Eric checked his breathing and heart rate.

"It's lovely"

"It damn well better be" Pam swore speaking loudly "I had to tolerate Peter's company for three very long nights. Don't worry Sookie I blind folded him when I brought him down and glamoured him after we had finished." Pam clarified with a wicked smirk.

"Pamela" Eric hissed as Hunter began to whimper.

"Oh"

I lifted the small infant out of the crib and dismissed myself from the vampire duo. I made my way up to the first floor and was caught off guard by the sheer amount of packages, boxes and bags were littered around the living room. I nosed about as I made my way through the room. Pam and Peter had gone overboard with the infant paraphernalia. I snatched a blanket from an Armani bag and placed Hunter upon it as I hit the answering machine that kept flashing.

"Sookie call me" Jason.

"Sookie I really gots to talk to ya sis, call me" Jason again sounding sincere and worried.

"Goddamnit Sis call me" Jason panicked

"Sookie dear, Jason's in trouble, please call me back." Gran and my eyebrows creased in worry.

"Sookie Susanna Stackhouse, its Uncle Bartlett and your Gran's in bed heart-sick. Would you mind coming on home, I have some bad news dearie." My stomach dropped and I felt nauseous.

"Miss Stackhouse" I froze as Andy Balfour's voice filtered over the line "I'm calling to inform you that your brother Jason has been arrested on the account of two murders in Bon Temps. His bail is set at seventy five thousand." Fuck a duck and call it a chicken what the hell kind of trouble had Jason gotten himself into?

AN: Review... I could use the good cheer!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Father in Law is improving Thank You everyone for your prayers and best wishes! **

**—– Present —–**

"Well, shut my mouth" I muttered as I planted myself next to Hunter. I tickled him and sighed if it's not one thing it's another.

"Lover" Eric asked worried as he sent comforting feelings through the bond. I ignored his curiosity for a moment as I gathered my thoughts.

"Jason been arrested on the account of two murders in Bon Temps. Gran is in bed heart-sick." I explained softly. "Jason's no killer." I said softly but firmly.

"I second that Eric" Pam said sarcastically. "He doesn't have the right brain cells for it."

I snorted quietly Pam never missed an opportunity to dig at Jason's intelligence. She had talked to him once, a single ten minutes but he had made an impression.

"His bail is?" Eric said drawing out his checkbook.

"Seventy-five thousand" I said bluntly my lips twitched as Eric slipped his checkbook back into his pocket.

"I'm going to need my other checkbook." Eric said walking across the room to open his safe. Eric had multiple bank accounts more than I could wrap my mind around.

I set to work repacking Hunter's travel bag. My gut was twisted with worry and confusion as I moved about the room.

"Pam thanks for the room, it's amazing" I said politely as I buckled in Hunter. Some things with Hunter were getting easier. He no longer felt like a wiggling slippery football in my arms.

"This isn't one of your huggy moments is it?" Pam asked her eyes darting to Eric who smirked and I flipped them both off and climbed into the car. I smiled as she laughed at my brass action.

I turned the music off and leaned my seat back while Eric put the car in gear. I spent the forty-five minute drive staring happily at Eric. I loved watching the shadows dance across his face and how his eyes changed with his mood. My breath is taken every time he smiles at me with love in his eyes. I was allowing myself this sliver of bliss before the upcoming storm.

Eric parked and I took a second to ground myself before scooping Hunter out of his travel seat. I relaxed a little as Eric stood by my side when we entered the station.

I felt my hackles rise as I spotted Alcee Beck, Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborne standing at the front counter chatting.

"Sookie Stackhouse it's been a coon's age." Sheriff Bud greeted me warmly. I liked him he worked hard and was a fair and honest man. I may or may not have helped him out a time or two back when I still lived in Bon Temps.

"I'd like to see Jason" I requested politely ignoring Alcee and Andy's nasty grumpy scowls. I could see in their minds that they firmly believed Jason was guilty.

"Well that's not going to be happen' tonight Sookie" Andy Bellefleur said rudely adjusting his belt.

"Why not? Well go on" I said making a hand motion for Andy to explain it to me.

"It's passed visiting hours. You may see Jason from 2 to 5 on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Also the town's bailsman isn't open at this hour." Alcee spoke slowly as if I was mentally handicapped, which in a way he believed I was.

I could feel my temper rising at two of the three law men's thoughts and I turned my head and sweetly looked at my husband and said full of sass "Love you didn't forget the checkbook did you?"

"No" Eric huffed for show handing me Hunter as he placed his checkbook on the counter.

"Sookie.. Jason was arrested for murder. The evidence is all over the crime scenes." I cut him off.

"And I'm telling you Andy Bellefleur right now that you're barking up the wrong damn tree. Jason ain't no killer. Actually whose death is he being accused of?"

"Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green" I nodded my head thinking.

"Everyone in this town knows that those two women were Jason's most frequent pick ups. We all know that Jason is as easy as a sliding of a greasy log backwards." I said defensively. "So it's logical that his DNA would be all over the crime scenes and on the girls. Was there anything else in common besides them both sleeping with Jason?"

"Now Miss Stackhouse there's no need to fly off the handle now." Alcee said rudely but as his mind flashbacked my eyes snapped to his and I glared at him drawing the memory out. I saw the two girls lay out in the morgue as Andy and Alcee discussed the vampire bites. They weren't drained and it didn't scream 'vampire' but hate.

"Eric sugar pay the man" I requested softly. My eyes on his, he could read my sudden fear. This could be very bad for the vampire community.

"Sookie, Jason's guilty" Andy yelled blowing up and slamming his hands on the counter. I could read that he was truly concerned that Jason would bolt and I would be out this large sum of money.

"Andy Bellefleur you're a good detective, but I'm warning you don't be counting your chickens before there hatched and shame on you for condemning my brother before he's proved legally guilty. All men are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law." I hissed wiggling a finger in his face as I bounced Hunter.

I handed Hunter back to Eric as I felt Jason's mind move closer towards us.

"Sooks" Jason hollered in relief. I met him with a tight hug. I was startled to note that he was crying on my neck so I let him cling to me. Somehow being the baby of the family didn't matter I was still their rock.

I 'shushed' him and finally he moved back and looked at me earnestly with his sweet puppy dog eyes and said "Sis I didn't do it. I swear on Momma and Da's grave I didn't."

"Jason Michael Stackhouse you better be shaming the devil by telling me the truth." I warned firmly grasping his head and focusing solely on his mind. I didn't budge or let go until I was satisfied he was indeed innocent.

I turned and spoke to Bud "Sheriff Dearborne I promise that Jason will be available for questioning at anytime and will stay within the county but for the near future he'll be staying at my house in Shreveport." I said matter of fact shooting Jason a 'not a single word' look over my shoulder.

I led our small party back to the car and buckled Hunter in his seat as Jason slid in the back. His mind flaring to life with fifty or so questions and I sighed. Cat's hoping out of the bag tonight.

**Ooo—- Past… Sookie is 17 winter…Past —-ooO**

I knocked on the back door. I could hear Sasha giggling as Eric rushed her out the front door. Really her mind was simple and sweet not a malicious or evil thought in her head more like puppies, picket fences, rainbows and chubby babies. Poor Eric, I laughed she was enjoying him for now but her eyes were firmly on Dave Jackel's who was the prefect Husband and Daddy material she was looking for.

"What's so funny Fairy Princess?" Eric asked as he steps into the kitchen and I made a childish hand motion that it was secret as I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key.

I burst into laughter when Eric pretended to catch the key and my breath hitched as he placed his fingers to my lips trying to unlock my secrets. My gods his eyes… they're so bright and intense with happiness.

"So if you won't reveal this secret of yours may I at least ask why I am graced with your ever so charming company tonight" Eric asked lightly and my eyes moved towards Godric lurking in the doorway and my smile widened.

"You still brought your new house mates and their pet's right?" I asked towards Godric. I had called him and causally offered my services for a small fee.

"Yes my dear fae" Godric answered with a graceful head nod.

Eric's eyebrows shot up but he was relieved. I looked at him square in the eyes and smiled "and your new Piano will be here Thursday try not to fuck on this one, beds are easier to replace and I scheduled a plumber to come out tomorrow night at eight pm. of course you will have to pay him time and a half."

"I thought you quit" Eric said surprised.

"I did but it's been six weeks and you're clueless without me so I'm taking pity." I said teasingly as he growled. I noted he hadn't stepped back he was lingering in my very personal bubble. He smelt of snow and the salty air of the sea-side.

I broke out of my thoughts when Godric got my attention by speaking "Sookie it pleases me that you no longer smell of wolf but I offer my condolences if you're separating caused you pain."

I smiled amused at his wording. "I'm fine, actually it was a relief we almost did something _'really'_ stupid. Alcide and I are friends, the best, but unfortunately our feelings don't run deeply romantically."

"What do you two have going on tonight?" I asked helping myself to a Dr. Pepper.

"Nothing until your appointment at midnight with Godric's newest nestmates."

"So anyone up for a round of catch?" I asked and I not so much as received positive nods before I teleport out of the kitchen. I land and brace myself on the roof as Godric zips out the front door to the woods to the east as Eric goes out the back headed to my sanctuary.

I trace their voids moving through the surrounding area. I giggle as I picture the two vampires as roadrunners. I lock my eyes on their location they've changed strategies, now there a team moving together. This spot would never work again but honestly it was worth the laugh.

The hour mark past and I wrapped my magic in as I concentrated cloaking my scent. I stood silently a full minute as they both stood waiting. 1279 to my sad 9 now 10th win.

I coughed as both their eyes turned sharply on me.

"Hi" I breathed as I popped between two ignored yet bemused vampires. "I win!"

I giggled as Eric spun me around goofily "'I win', that's all your cheating wicked ass has to say?"

"Yep" I said averting my eyes because I was seconds away from kissing him.

I blushed as my feet connected with the ground and Godric grinned reassuringly while giving me an all knowingly look. I had to force myself back a few steps. I might be in love with Eric but I had to remain at a respectable best friend distance. I knew I couldn't hold a candle to any of Eric's sexual conquests. I had lost him once and the pain and struggles with my magic that I went through those long five lonely months I never wanted to experience again. I keep trying to convince myself that I could settle for friendship.

I chatted with Godric about his latest interest in religions and modern science. I listen to him as he shared his treasured knowledge of the world. Eric had confessed his worries about his maker a month before our fall out and I could sense his concerns were valid. Wrapped up in Godric's tales I had missed when Eric tossed an arm over my shoulder I leaned into him unconsciously. Surprised when he pulled me into him, he was practically purring as my magic thumped with happiness.

I hated when I had to part from Eric when the door bell rang.

"Eddie and Mitchel this is Sookie Stackhouse she will be interviewing you and your pets you have requested to move in." Godric said lightly but his own supernatural power of over two thousands years washed over the room showing he meant business. "No harm is to become of Eric's human. Is that understood? The punishment is death."

I cocked an eyebrow at Eric who mouthed "Later" and I nodded.

I started with Eddie his mind was one of the lightest vampire minds I had ever encountered it swirled and move peacefully in a white grey of peace, tolerance and acceptance and his human pet was actually his wife before he had been turned ten years before. He was a newborn with the control of a vampire ten to twenty times his age. Hell I'd place him with Godric on his ability to control himself as I watched him through his wife Laurie's mind.

I led the couple out of Eric's home office with a smile. "There fine and would be great for your nest Godric but Eddie is a mere infant among your kind and is, hmm, an orphan I suppose. Ten years but his self-control is remarkable."

I took Mitchel and Jamie back next and Mitchel was like every other vampire mind, a dark peaceful void. Jamie cared for Mitchel but she was a risk with violent tendencies and she had no knowledge of vampires.

I escorted them out politely and motioned for Godric and Eric to join me. "Mitchel would be fine but his 'pet' has no knowledge of vampire kind and she has a violent streak. She was raised by religious nuts and would most likely view you as demons."

"Thank you Sookie" Godric said as he handed me a check for seven hundred dollars.

"Oh and Laurie isn't just his pet she was his human wife. I know that is frowned upon but she's been his rock through out all of this. They lasted ten years it wouldn't be wise to separate them now. He'll most likely turn her in the future." I added. Eddie and Laurie were important. I could feel it but not explain it rationally.

I stepped out on the back porch and closed my eyes enjoying the smell of the air. Winter was headed forLouisianafast this year, the smell of the trees so thick and the smell of snow. I jumped when Eric pulled me out of my peace.

"Would you like to fly with me?" Eric asked "we haven't in years."

"That would be amazing…slowly out to my cabin please."

I held back a blissful sigh as his large arms wrap around me. I placed my arms around his waist and this flight was more of a slow dance as Eric hummed a lovely melody while we drifted lazily towards my cabin.

**OOoo Present….Gran's house ooOO**

"Sookie?" I could tell by his mind he didn't know where to start asking questions.

"Jason" I said his name slowly so his eyes would settled on my mine. "You know I'm _'special'_ and how my gift works." He nodded his head eagerly not wanting to say anything in front of Eric and I smiled. "Jason it would be easier if you'd just ask your questions. Yes we all know I can read your mind but I don't know which questions you really want answered since their going off like pop rocks in there.

"Whose baby is this?" Jason finally asked as we pulled into Gran's drive.

"Hunter Northman my son by an unexpected adoption" I said handing Hunter to Jason who cradled him with a surprising ease.

"He's a cute kid. I'm gonna spoil you rotten." Jason said before continuing his questioning. "Northman… like your old boss in high school?"

"Yes exactly, I married Eric shortly before vampires came out of the coffin." I counted to myself and I placed a hand on Eric as Jason's mind went red and grew hot as the implications of my words registered.

"You're…your're" I cut him off before he could call me a fang banging whore.

"Jason calm down and go inside we just spent seventy-five grand bailing your sorry ass out of jail. You will be more respectful. Once you've cooled go get Gran out of bed. I have a lot of explaining and confessing to do tonight." I said authoritatively taking Hunter back from him.

"Okay" Jason said nodding his head.

My little family got settled in the living room and I leaned against Eric as Hunter relaxed in his travel seat.

"Sookie my dear" Gran greeted full of affection "and Eric good to see you again my boy."

"Gran.. Eric and I have placed Jason's bail and I personally can reassure that Jason had not one ounce of anything to do with these murders. But just because he's innocent doesn't mean the law believes it, so until the real murder can be caught Jason will be staying inShreveportwith me. Where he will be under twenty-four hour a day surveillance."

"What about my job?"

"Catfish said that he doesn't feel comfortable having you out working till this is sorted out. He reassured me that he firmly believes your innocence and your job will be there once this situation is figured out." Uncle Bartlett said remotely. I smiled, the evil soul that once resided in that man was now nothing more than the prefect Stepford Uncle that I could over ride with any command. If I order him to jump off a bridge he would. Eric placed the power in my hands. I have been making difficult calls since childhood and had my family not needed him he would have been dead long ago.

"That solves that" I offer to the quiet room.

"A lot's going on here, were going to need coffee" Gran spoke but before she could rise Uncle Bartlett was out of the room. "That man" Gran huffed playfully as she retook her seat.

"Now Sookie lets start simple child being as I'm not as used to digging into your life you've always been rather private." Gran said understandingly. "But first I must thank you for helping your brother."

"Always" I said giving her a quick hug "let's talk about Jason before we get into what you need to know about me. Now we all know Jason slept with both Maudette and Dawn hours before their death and they have nothing else in common besides them both having fang marks."

"Were they drained?" Eric asks speaking for the first time his voice full of power.

"No, this wasn't a vampire, if it is we might be screwed and be in need of help, because it would have to be a very, very old one." I said turning my attention to Eric.

"Why'd you say that?" Jason asked hotly.

"It's hard to resist the temptation. A warm dead body is a very filling meal like a 'Thanksgiving' Jason that vampires rarely or never get." I explain easily shocking Gran at my bluntness.

I waited for Jason and Gran to calm before continuing "this could be bad. This screams hate crime, hate murders. If this psycho moves on from fang bangers to actual vampires we would be looking at a lot of unwanted attention and possible vampire deaths or acts of terror." I said dramatically to Eric who smiled amused how I let my imagination run wild.

"Fang banger?" Gran asked with a shocked expression.

"A woman who loosely gives blood to vampires for sex." I explain.

"Oh" Gran mutters softly as Jason explodes "like you."

"Jason Michael for your information I have only slept with or banged one man or fang as you'd would crudely put it in my entire life." I hissed ready to pop him a good one when Eric placed a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Apologize Jason! One should never speak that way to family. Your sister has taken time out of her life to come and help you show them respect and you best be listening to them." Gran scolded but I could hear her mind putting the pieces of my life together.

"Sorry Sook" he said embarrassed by his childish temper.

I nodded accepting it, sometimes brothers could be so damn blinded it wasn't so much that Eric was a vampire, yes he was worried I'd be drained but mostly it was realizing I wasn't innocent that had him bothered.

"I'll come out tomorrow night early evening with a few other vampires and Sookie and we'll see if we can't sort this out." Eric offered and I smiled.

"What about Fangtasia?"

"It's Tuesday we will close it down siting something or another."

"It might even boost the business Wednesday" I said getting sidetracked.

"Perhaps, if we don't figure this out tomorrow I'll have Sookie stay out here with maybe Bill" I could feel Eric's laughter as my nostrils flared in disgust "Pam, Eddie, Alcide and Trent for protection and help clearing up this mess."

"Y'all are welcome to stay but first I want answers so out with it." Gran offered.

"Gran"

"Don't Gran me girl, now get your motor a running."

"Gran I'd like you to meet Eric Northman my husband and our child Hunter." I said in a rush. "Eric is a vampire and has been my best friend for a long time. He's helped me learn to control my curse and use it well." I was holding my shields tight not wanting to hear her hurtful and sad thoughts.

"Why would you help her?" Gran asked curiously to Eric.

"She was refreshing a breath of clean air after years of pollution. I was drawn to her and her gift, her blessing was captivating but her personality was even more so. When she was a child my attentions were honorable and a bit selfish. No I never planned on her being more than an asset but she grew on me over time. She is the first human to have my love in my long life."

"You're a vampire, then how do you have a child." Gran asked holding Hunter a mix between confusion but overwhelmed by love.

"Gran Hunter is adopted. Hadley was his birth mother and due to her wild ways her delivery went bad and her lover turned her into a vampire moments after Hunter was born. She has chosen to not be a part of his life and requested for me to raise him as mine."

"Oh my sweet Jesus" Gran cried clutching Hunter to her chest.

"I'm sorry Gran" I whispered sadly as I held her.

"Can I see her?" Gran asked.

"That all depends on Hadley Gran. Right now she's too young to be around humans."

"Sookie you seem to know a lot about the supernatural." Gran said worriedly she was flashing back to my biological Grandfather for a second.

"I'm apart of that community, with my telepathy I'm well-known."

We talked and Jason crashed in his old room. He wasn't to be alone he'd have an alibi from here on out.

"I insist that you all stay the night. The sun will be rising soon."

"Okay" I agreed placing Hunter in the old infant travel cot that Uncle Bartlett dragged down from the attic.

"He's beautiful Sookie" Gran murmured.

"Thank you."

**Next Chapter Soon... Please Review could really use a little bit of happiness!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** No..No..No..My Stories are not abandoned. Real life is crazy, crazy, crazy and it doesn't want to settle for me at all. I promise that I do write when I can. I am grateful for your continued show of support, and all the continued Reading and Reviews of my work. Thank You!

Please Enjoy the latest chapter of My Viking.

—Present—

I could feel Gran's eyes on me and now that she was fully rested her mind was at full throttle. I turned toward her and smiled trying to reassure her, mentally cursing Jason and his hound dogging habits that lead to my full-blown outing of secrets and lies I've told. My actions, my consequences, best just to saddle up and deal with the fall out.

"Gran, some people are coming out here in a bit. I just want to warn you and prepare you a little. They.. we have a different protocol than regular folks. I will be treated differently than you're used too. Eric is a very important Vampire, the highest ranking Vampire in this area. My behavior will reflect his position."

"You really love him, don't you?" Gran asked finally, she had wanted to ask earlier but decided to postpone her questions until Eric was firmly tucked away underground for the day.

"He was my mentor, then my best friend, and later my love." I explained simply, stepping back from the window, I had been looking outside to where only I knew Eric would rise from later.

"It warms my old heart to know you've fond love. I'm just sad that you found yourself needing to keep so much from your family. May I ask how long you've known his true nature?"

"For as long as I've known him Gran."

"Hmm" she muttered troubled. Her concerns were valid, no good grandmother wanted their granddaughter with a vampire.

"I never wanted my secrets Gran." I reminded her softly of my own ability. A talent she lets slip her mind most days since my mess ups were almost non-existent.

"I know dear-heart, you're a real sweetheart. Hadley…" her mind turned not wanting to dwell on my secrets and focused in on Hadley "do you think she's happy with her new lot in life?"

"She seemed happy and her maker adores her. I think she will be well taken care of."

"I'd like to see her again one day. I very much wish she'd want that too, once she's more settled into her new life."

"Gran" I wanted to warn her, but her mind felt heavy and given insight of her heartbreak I spread a warm smile on my face and choose to give her hope "I bet one day she will too and Eric and her maker can work out the details. I'll contact her or her maker, I'll let them know she can call you whenever."

—- PAST …Sookie age 17…almost 18 —-

"Godric put me down or I swear I'll shock your firm yet beautiful ass" I yelled annoyed and a little distracted by his backside. The ancient vampire paid little to no attention while he ran with me through the forest, heading back to Eric's.

"Stop..stop..stop" I giggled as his cool pale hands ran over my ribs tickling me. "MERCY..DAMN IT..GOD..RIC!" I screamed as he tossed me across the room and onto the large comfy couch. I scrunched my nose and lifted my hands, I felt the power leave me, knocking him into the hallways breaking the banister.

"Run Fairy.. Run" Godric taunted as I grinned wickedly before I popped out of the living room and into my cabin. "Godric is here forth uninvited" I whispered before popping out of the cabin to an abandoned deer stand I had spotted the other day as I moved through the tree line.

"Come out, come out, my sweet girl..I promise not to bite you" Godric sang.

"I don't think so" I whispered popping around him as he chased after me. I did my best to keep my pattern random. I waved tauntingly across the clearing at Godric before teleporting back to Eric's porch.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked a little rudely raising a cool eyebrow, he was finally home from his visit with his child.

"Running from Godric…hump" I groaned turning and pushing my magic out knocking Godric across the yard. Vanishing, I wrapped my scent in tightly, crouched on a branch and steadied my heartbeat. I focused on my magic, concentrating my mind like a map and with a pop, pop, pop sporadically teleported around Bon Temps.

Tired and bruised from landing wrong on Sheriff Dearborn's roof and consequently falling off it and in my fright I had teleported myself back to Eric's living room. I landed wrong, twisting my ankle and letting out a pitiful groan. I found my plastic stake, pissed I pulled in my scent, used my slowly developing shielding magic to muffle my pounding heart. Using the years of physical training Eric had insisted upon I shuffled up the wall, using the bookcases and shadows in my favor. I braced myself, ignoring the straining muscles and burning agony, I waited.

I didn't have to wait for long, my 'vamper' zipped in and I didn't hesitate. I pushed off from the wall launching myself onto his back. I held the fake stake to his chest.

I knew by Eric's startled expression that I finally had their respect. My heart fell as his pride and joy quickly vanished leaving behind a vacant and empty expression.

"Eric?" I asked worried, while Godric put me carefully on the couch.

"I need you to prepare and remodel the spare room across from me, set up a new cell phone account in my name, order furniture, and have a new computer set it up in the guest room. Actually have the wall knocked down between the two adjoining rooms across from me, a new state of the art closet put in. I'll have more instructions later." I nodded dumbly. I wasn't his day person Bobby was. Just like that I was being pushed firmly back into the valuable asset box. It hurt, I didn't need it to be explained to me, Eric my best friend was gone.

"I'll tell Bobby" I said moving to stand, suddenly feeling very heavy.

"No" he hissed.

"I don't work for you" I snapped back, my emotions on edge.

"When are you going to drop that illusion? I own you. You. Are. MINE." He growled, stepping into my personal space.

I felt the familiar boiling of my anger surge through me. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or push him across the room, like always my magic failed me. I couldn't hurt Eric. I snarled back at him temper high, hackles shaken, I hated feeling trapped. "You. Don't. Own. Me!" I ground out ragged and breathless. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but you need to back the Fuck Off." I jerked myself back, only bringing pain to myself from his sudden grip on my wrist.

"Eric" Godric warned.

I sighed as he let go, moving quickly toward Godric I kissed his cheek in thanks and rubbed my sore wrist. I could feel the sizzling burn my anger and pain was inflicting on my magic, making it crackle and swirl out of its natural rhythm. I hated fighting with Eric.

"Sookie" Eric called out, stopping me in my tracks. He looked weary, troubled and every one of his thousand years.

"I'll do it," I mumbled surprising myself. I was rewarded with my favorite smile. Unfortunately I realized it was time to tell them about my plans. "I think I can get it all done before I leave for my trip."

"What trip?" He snarled, his anger returning full force.

I pushed down my own excitement and the worry I felt anticipating Eric's reaction to my news. I kept my face even and pleasant giving Eric a tight grin "I'm going to Europe." I'm in love with Eric but mature enough to realize I still had some growing up to do and that it would be best, maybe even beneficial for us if I did that out from under his watchful eyes.

"The fuck yo.." Eric stopped unexpectedly cut off by Godric.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Where do you plan to go?" Godric beamed, his excitement evident for me all the while giving me a knowing smile.

"All over, where ever the wind takes me," I said shrugging, I was going without an itinerary. I had been in contact with a few fairies I had met in New Orleans with Godric; they had been visiting from Ireland.

"I'll rearrange my schedule, take a leave of absence from my company, I'll escort you." Eric offered seriously.

"That would be amazing Eric, truly it would be, but honestly, I want to do this alone." I winced at his dark scowl. "That means no guards, no shadows, Eric." I added as his mind swirled, a heavy layer of swirling nothingness.

"No," he gritted "three guards."

I took in his set jaw line, grim smile and the stern look, I relented, "one" I growled back annoyed, "Alcide, he's practically my brother."

"That you almost fucked…absolutely not." Eric hissed dangerously.

"Then Thomas, but he stays in the shadows, I want to do this alone."

"Acceptable."

I ended up postponing my trip by two weeks to finish the guest rooms that were for Pam's impending return. I picked lush white carpet and a pretty pastel yellow that went with white trim and classic oak furniture. The most expensive renovations were the closet and bathroom.

"It's very nice; this is why I had you do it and not Bobby." Eric stated startling me, I hadn't been aware of his awaking.

"I hope she likes it." I murmured making my way down the stairs.

"You leave tonight, yes?" Eric asked suddenly, almost out of nowhere.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Is your grandmother still angry?"

"Yes, mostly because I won't commit on a return flight." I said shrugging.

"Would you mind if I took you to the airport? I know you asked Godric since I've been unpleasant with the whole idea of this trip." I swirled around and beamed knowing Eric was finally giving me his okay.

"I'd love that" I hugged him tight, taking a deep drag of his unique scent of snowy earth and the salty air of the sea-side blending together nicely intoxicating me.

The drive was mostly quiet, Eric only occasionally talking to make sure I packed everything I needed. My heart squeezed as he led me through check in and he sat with me while I waited for my flight to start boarding.

"Here" he grunted, thrusting a black visa credit card into my hand "have a good time. I mean it, use it a lot, enjoy yourself and maybe buy me a few things."

My eyes were misty at his sweet gesture and I wrapped him in a long hug and as one of the flight attendants called out my seating section I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. My face flushed scarlet as he pulled me in closer kissing me hard, full of want, possessiveness and blood not all my own. I was surprised to note his cool temperature didn't bother me, not even a little and the longer we engaged in our lip lock the warmer he felt.

I pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to leave the moment I had dreamed about for years. My mind reeled coming back to me, I knew the blood hadn't been accidental; he had wanted that to happen. He had my blood and I've had his, what the hell did that mean? I knew I didn't have time to question him or to be angry so I let it go, trusting it to be nothing bad. Eric wouldn't hurt me.

"Be safe Sookie, e-mail me daily and call regularly or I will be on the next flight out." I nodded misty eyed he didn't want me to go but was letting me go anyways. It was the first time I realized my happiness mattered to him.

"I'll miss you" I muttered hugging him one last time before boarding the plane.

Europe here I come.

—– Present at Gran's two hours till sunset —–

"Laurie, Trent where is Alcide?" I asked politely.

"Mrs. Sookie ...Miss Pelts and Alcide were at each other throats again ma'am, real nasty like. He'll be a little late." Trent explained.

"What he see's in that bitch, I don't know." I murmured frustrated. Gran shot me a disappointed frown in which I shrugged off mentally.

Laurie handed me a pile of clothes and Eric's expensive soaps. "I completed everything Eric requested of me, Madam. I hear you adopted a child, may I see him?

"Of course Laurie and it's Sookie here as well. Thank you for your services today and helping me out with these…Eric would be right moody if he had to walk around dirty any longer than necessary." Trent snorted, Eric and Trent had a weird 'friendship' they liked and respected each other, well as much as a werewolf and vampire can. Trent had saved me from a sadist vampire who figured out my abilities and trapped me, but before I could be hurt Trent had found me and staked the vampire.

"There's my little man" I cooed shocking myself at the pure glee and joy I felt at seeing Hunter awake and in Jason's arms. "I'll take him!" I scooped him up and hugged him close.

"He's so small" Laurie whispered standing close. It took me a minute to convince her to hold him. I knew what she had given up to stay with her husband after his tragic turning. "Eddie and I always wanted children. We married right out of high school and we swore we would wait until after college. We had a scare or two but he was turned before our final semester. It's something we've grieved together and moved passed Sookie, don't you worry." I nodded and she knew I understood her pain.

I waited ten minutes before picking up the phone and dialing Alcide "Where are you? I want to figure this out tonight so I can go home Alcide. If I'm stuck out here with creepy Bill Compton I'll hide your Scooby snacks." I threatened him.

"I'm at the turn off to your drive Sooks..Cool your jets" Alcide snipped back.

We moved to the porch leaving Gran and Jason in the house. Alcide pulled up slamming on his brakes and jerking his door open. I could see and almost feel the waves of anger he was giving off with his posture. He needed to get his act together before his new, well established and booming career as the owner of a protection company went to hell. Miss. Pelts was jeopardizing his future. After his fathers passing Alcide merged his fathers construction company with Eric's much larger one doubling his wealth and profits but pissing off the pack.

"We're taking Trents truck. I have a few places I want to nose about. I'm also in need of a full-time guard that needs to document all of my brother's activities for the near future. Someone I can stand please, because he'll be living with me for a while."

"I can't believe you're helping your dipshit brother, he's slower than a bag of rocks and he made you miserable." Alcide growled.

"And I can't believe your messing around with Debbie Pelt…knowing she's no good for you, plus she has more baggage than the international airport." I jabbed back.

"Sook I think she's in real trouble this time"

"Motherfucker… you knocked up the crazy bitch didn't you?" I yelled, scared for him. Alcide was more like a brother than Jason would ever hope to be.

"No…maybe, but worse," my mouth dropped. He had to be kidding me.

"Worse like bad money debt? Your business? Drugs? Breaking the contract with Eric? What kind of bad? You're confusing me," I panicked.

"Eric, all the above," he grunted embarrassed.

"Oh, shit fuck, son of a bitch, damn it Alcide" I cussed throwing my hands in air.

"I don't know what to do Sook…I don't love her anymore, not in a long time but she might be pregnant with my kid so I can't cut her out, yet. Everything so messed up, it went bad so fast that I didn't know until it was too late." I hated seeing him so torn but he wasn't going to break his trust or truce with Eric to protect her.

"Well figure it out" I offered "if she's pregnant then you use your alpha status with the pack and force her and keep clean at all cost. After the child is born you'll have to abjure her, Eric will order her death at worst, and at the very least she'll be banned from his area if she truly has V in her system. You know this, Alcide."

I let Trent and Alcide snoop around Jason's. We checked out a few of his favorites haunts and learned who he hung out with. As planned we made our way to Merlotte's after dark for dinner, since Jason dropped by there most nights for food or drinks. We had barely gotten our party settled when Eric, Eddie, and Pam entered the bar n' grill. Not a single mind picked up on the vampires in the bar. Nope, tonight I was the center of attention, the town's gossip, for bailing my troublesome brother out of jail in the middle of the night. How I had been able to afford it was as much a mystery as who my companions were.

"Lover" Eric greeted before greeting the rest of the table.

"Trent and Alcide both believe someone's setting Jason up to take the fall."

"I've requested for William to watch out for your Gran at night. Also I invited them to dinner." I raised an eyebrow curious at Eric's strange behavior.

"I..she..well, your Gran is good." He grunted picking me up and pulling me back onto his lap. "How's the minds tonight?"

"Boring for the most part" I watched as Jason greeted his friends completely ignoring us. Gran moved closer with Laurie who held a sleeping Hunter.

"Eddie and Stella are going to be his night shadows and Dean and Allen will most likely be his day guards, if Alcide can get them to agree to work for a vampire again."

I froze as I picked up on one of the cruelest, scariest mind I've ever stumbled across. I was frozen as the mind pictured me, focusing in on me. The strangest part was that I couldn't pin point him, it was like he was eluding me. Eric feeling my increasing fear snarled lowly, his chest vibrating anger as he looked around the bar fangs down trying to locate the threat. I almost screamed, his mind chanted my name darkly as he pictured strangling the life out of me.

"Sookie" Eric snapped shaking me, pulling me out of the mind.

"He's here" I whispered in Eric's ear.

"Where?" Pam asked moving to stand, straightening her light blue sweater. "I'll kill him; it would be my pleasure to do this for you Sookie."

I winced "I don't know, his mind is slippery, I can't locate him. It's like all around me not one exact location."

"That's unfortunate" Pam said returning to her chair.

"Eric he knows my name, he knows I'm a fang banger." I hated the term but the monster thought of me as one.

"We're leaving" Eric demand rising, pulling both me and Hunter in close, protectively. "Alcide you know what I expect, full protection" was his parting words and Eddie pulled Jason out of the bar.

Eric gave Gran and Uncle Bartlett the low down and promised to protect their younglings.

"Jason you'll be guarded, watched or protected whatever you want to call it 24/7 until this is figured it. You'll be pleasant and will not cause any trouble. Understood?"

"Yes" Jason agreed respectfully his mind replaying the full lecture Gran had given him earlier.

It took me ten minutes to settle Jason an Eddie in, and Pam had arrived with some clothes for Jason. Pam and Eric shared a few words before parting ways for the night. I couldn't relax I was still a little bit frightened. I checked in on Hunter and ended up rocking him until Eric pried him from my arms and returned him to his crib.

"Let's go to bed my wife?"

"That's your best idea in a thousand years my dear husband" I agreed easily as his mouth touched me right behind my left ear.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Read and Enjoy!

strong— Present …. a few days later—/strong

"Jason with all due respect, Shut Up!" I snapped frustrated tossing my hands into the air. I was sick and tired of being under house arrest, trapped in a building with Jason, and the guards was a nightmare. My husband tended to forget my ability to protect myself when he was feeling jumpy.

"Raymond, Scooter let's go," I yelled snapping my fingers as I picked up Hunter.

"Madam isn't supposed to leave." Scooter said simply. He wasn't the most educated man but he was one hell of a guard. I smiled kindly, he was new, and just following his orders. I glanced at Raymond, who just growled lightly, he knew me.

"This is fine I promise all the fall out will land on me. Baby Hunter has a doctor appointment and we're not missing it." I said sternly as I rocked my fussy boy. I moved towards the door not glancing back, I knew they'd follow me.

"Dang it Miss Sookie," Raymond moaned torn. I knew who he was texting as we moved towards the garage. "The Lexus." He instructed clicking his phone shut. "Jason, load up."

"Now this is incognito." I murmured quietly to Hunter as I latched his car seat in.

"Buckle up Madam, Mr. Jason," Raymond reprimanded from the driver seat. I rolled my eyes but followed his command. Seriously, Eric and I needed to talk. "It's bullet proof," Raymond explained to Scooter. I just smiled because there was no chance in hell Scooter would ever get to drive this car. It was Raymond's baby. "Alcide and Tony will meet us there."

"Sook quit your pansy ass pouting. 'Eric the Great' just wants you safe." Alcide teased his eyes bright with amusement. Eric had helped him out with his Debbie problem. "Yes I know you can protect yourself but you have a child now." He stressed the word child.

"Four overly large scary looking men, yes this is just brilliant." I sassed right back heading into the pediatric office.

"Hunter Northman," the nurse called and I rolled my eyes as they all moved to stand. I used my most serious voice as I instructed them "Sit, Stay…Good Boys," I cooed as I moved towards the door to follow the nurse back. "Fine, come on Alcide." I huffed motioning my closest friend to follow me.

The nurses watched as he checked out the exam room with mild curiosity. "You may enter Sook," Alcide called already finding his corner to stand in.

"I'm positive he's developed jaundice look at him he's orangish, colicky, can't keep any of the formula's down. I'm mostly concerned about his weight, he hasn't gained anything." I gushed worriedly to the nurse, who took notes rapidly as the Doctor entered the room a few moments later, having heard our conversation.

"Yes, he is a little orangish isn't he?" The doctor chuckled lightly. "He was premature?"

"His biological mother didn't have him admitted, he was a homebirth," I spat disgusted, still spitting mad at Hadley. "I had a specialist at the hospital check him out and he passed the basic tests a few days ago, but he's, he's declined." My voice was pained, I felt like a failure.

"It's a common problem for preemies to develop we'll do a little blood work and see what his bilirubin is. If it's high I'll prescribe a bili light blanket to help reduce his bilirubin levels. Now what formula did he recommend?"

"We were told to use," I rustled around and pulled out the sensitive formula.

"This is a common mistake, this little man is technically big enough for this formula, but I would still classify him as a preemie due to his jaundice and lack of growth. Let's switch him to NeoSure until he develops some weight, then we'll go from there." He spoke calmly, his mind swirling with concern for Hunter and admiration that I adopted a special needs child. "Now for this fussiness I'm going to recommend the kangaroo hold. He's so little and lacked so much critical comfort that this will reconnect those bonds. It's very simple; place his bare chest on your bare chest between your breasts. I have a wrap somewhere, but just carry him around like a Kangaroo and it will sooth him."

"Thank you," I murmured after being shown how to wrap and hold Hunter, and receiving a prescription for his bili blanket.

"I've sent the paperwork over to the hospital. Just bring him in to have his bilirubin level checked every morning, say 10 a.m."

"Yes sir," with these instructions we left, my tow of body guards and brother following.

"The baby is sick, we got to make a few stops, then back to the Washington house." Alcide instructed the others.

I walked into the Babies "R" Us with Alcide and Hunter shadowed by Raymond. I found the formula and the bottles the doctor had instructed us to use.

We made our way to the medical supplies store to pick up the bili blanket. We managed to get home and have Hunter set up with the special blanket that made him look like a little glow-worm.

I fiddled around the house as Hunter slept in his bassinet next to Eric.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice called, pulling me from the documents I had been reading, I was so engrossed I barely noticed are bond snap to life. "Why is our son glowing?"

strong—- Past…Sookie…Age 18 thru 19.5…Europe—-/strong

I spent my first week and a half being totally touristy around Naples and Rome. I went to museums and I saw the sights. I took in the various cultures and watched the people who lived there bustle around the tourists so caught up in real life that they forgot the magical city around them.

I took a train to Venice. I wished Eric was with me the entire time. I missed my vampire more than anything. My bouts of homesickness were always short lived. I'd receive e-mails from Eric often, and they were filled with insightful tidbits about things he had seen and done in the city I was currently exploring.

The months ticked by slowly, Italy, France, Switzerland, Austria, and the Czech Republic. I explored the places Eric suggested, his old haunts, Castles, Landscapes, Old Churches, and various museums. I took pictures of the modern architecture and the strange things I discovered. I met my share of curious vampires, most of which I quickly befriended, much to my guard Thomas's disapproval. I helped them when I could here and there and in return I studied European vampires and their culture.

The longer I traveled the more personal my e-mails with Eric grew. In Berlin, Germany I got drunk for the first time and I could have sworn I'd seen Godric. In Sweden I picked up a bit of their language from a tender-hearted woman who I spent one month helping. She taught me silly phrases and most importantly how to say, em"I love you!"/em

In Amsterdam I pissed off Eric, Godric, and Thomas by getting high. It made me feel fuzzy and light but mouthy too. I slipped up so bad that Godric came out of his hidey spot and spanked my ass hard as he hauled me out of the nightclub. "Vampires!" I grumbled pissed once he set me down.

"You're booked on a flight for England, in the morning." Godric informed me stiffly. "Eric doesn't want you in this city any longer."

"Go away!" I grunted madly, realizing he had been following me. "Don't you have an area to run?" I was hurt and a little betrayed.

"Sookie" Godric huffed.

"No I mean it, I really do." I was never going to be grown in their eyes if they were always watching me. "I know your here, I'll be looking for you now. You two won't fool me again." I folded my arms. Yes I knew my actions tonight had been stupid. Pot was a bad idea for telepathy, no filter raises eyebrows. I would stay away from it. I had made my own choices, my own decisions. I sighed. They really weren't stopping me, dang it. I hated being wrong. "I'm sorry Godric. So you're why vampires are so willing to talk to me. I thought it was the whole 'property of Eric Northman' invisibly written across my forehead."

He laughed…but he respected my wishes and returned home. I was much more cautious with vampires from then on out. Especially once I started arranging to meet with other fairies.

England, Wales, and Scotland had been nice, they each had places that soothed my magic, but Ireland sung for me. I couldn't believe six months had passed.

I found a nice tiny little apartment in Dublin, Ireland, and of course Thomas had 'managed' to score the neighboring apartment next to it. I acquired a small flexible job at a pub bussing tables that paid for my living expenses.

I enrolled in the local university thanks to my student visa. I took classes Monday thru Thursday. A few basic business classes but the history and literature courses I over indulged in.

My Friday's and Weekend daylight hours were spent learning fairy magic. I'd teleport out of my kitchen to a small clearing in the nearby countryside.

"Johan, Sarabeth, and Alexander" I called quietly, listening for their crinkling magic. I had met Sarabeth and Alexander in New Orleans. They had sparked the idea for my travels. I had learned about the power of healing circles, my abilities at warding, exercises and rituals for expanding my teleportation zone. They lent me books on fairy history, and taught me the customs and traditions of their clans. It embarrassed them that the supernatural counsel had removed me from fairy guardianship it was a shame for them to bear, for I had been warded to a vampire.

"Hey sparkly gal" Johan greeted warmly, his blue eyes warm and bright. "We have one last thing to speak of."

"Okay dokey," I grinned happily, my magic sure loved the company of other fairies. It made my Eric sized hole bearable. The last year and a half had been hard, but I had grown another inch, lost the baby face fat and gained a soft womanly shape. I matured as my outlooks were broadened. There came a certain confidence with being able to care for yourself.

"Mates as in a fairy's completed half. It's rare that we find them in our first few hundred years. When you meet them you're magic ties itself, binds you to them. It becomes more powerful, more lively. Mates can't hurt each other with their magic; it simply won't work for you not even playfully. If separated emotionally your magic will lash out and feel useless." He continued, and I paled at his simple words. Johan's mind was clear, he thought I needed the information 'just in case', but he was very doubtful that I, a Halfling, would find a mate, it was unheard of.

Eric, my mind, my heart, my magic, pictured my Viking Vampire. I had to go home.

strong-Present….-/strong

"I remember this 'yellow death' it was more common for newborns to survive it in the warm months. We would let the sun cure them, bathe them in the sunlight, but newborns born in the cool months rarely survived." Eric recalled distantly, his mind lost to the past.

"He'll be just peachy in a week or two." I said touching Eric's cheek, pulling him back to the present.

"Mr. Northman," Tony said rapping on the door before stepping into Hunter's nursery. "There's been a murder, a woman's body was found in Fangtasia's back alley."

My eyes widened, and from Tony's mental images it was connected to the man framing Jason. She looked similar to me but this murder had escalated. "It's him, he's changing, this one's worse." I whispered as Eric looked at me for confirmation.

"Fuck," he swore and motioned for Tony to leave. "We've got to go."

"I know," but my eyes lingered on Hunter's precious face.

"Jason, Raymond, Scooter, stay here in the basement on lock down. Jason, Hunter's next bottles are made, protect him." I instructed.

I hopped into the Lexus with Eric, and Alcide. Pam drove us across town to Fangtasia. The scene was gruesome and Eric pulled me close, the similarity between me and the dead girl didn't go unnoticed. "He's watching, he's angry, he thought she was me." I murmured lowly knowing only Eric, Pam, and Alcide could hear me. "Let me bait him?" I turned my eyes on Eric who flinched not waiting to give merits to my idea. "At least let me feel the crowd, he doesn't plan on leaving."

"Sookie," Eric snapped softly. "We'll discuss this inside."

I sighed and sunk back out of the crowd and popped into Eric office. I used his phone and dialed internationally. "Bloody Hell. Sugar Tits. It's three in the mornin" Alexander swore. A full fairy that equaled my magical core, he was sexy as hell and powerful for a young one.

"I need to perform a ritual line that will let me know if someone crossing it means great harm to my person? It needs to be strong." I rushed, pushing past pleasantries.

"Blessed water, ocean salt, shaken not stirred, and the blood of both you and your bonded, one teaspoon each. Make it a line in a door way top and bottom. You'll need to bind your magic to the lines. Takes about five to seven minutes, lasts one hour." Alexander informed. "You'll need that rite shit it's in the Little Green book page...um... 73."

"Thank you Alex, Speak with you soon." I hung up and teleported to my office. I ignored the rattling front door and kept the lights off as I opened my safe and took out my Rite book and my bag of 'Tinkerbelle' ingredients. I popped back into Eric's office seconds before they barged into his office.

"Eric your bonded has gone crazy," Pam announced as she watched me flip through pages and rummage through my bedazzled duffel bag.

"Pam, Eric, keep the bar closed, allow no one inside until I say." I didn't need Eric's permission.

"What the hell is she doing Eric?" Pam questioned.

"She's magical, a magik fae." He whispered.

"No way?"

… He just raised an eyebrow at her use of slang, giving her no response for she already had her answer.

I shook the salted water seventeen times murmuring a blessing rite and smiled as it lit up golden for a moment. I nicked my finger "I need yours as well, in here, fill her up please." I smiled smartly.

I called forth my magic as I swirled our blood together, dripping it drop by drop into the blessed salt water. As the last drop hit the water I ended the first incantation. Pam dropped her true blood as it lit up once again, a sign it was working.

Now came the part Eric had never witnessed before. I carved a few small fae runes at the top of the entrance doors, one in the top left corner and the top right corner connecting the line between the two runes while pushing my magic it into the line. Six minutes later it glowed with a solid purple.

"Royal Magik?" Eric breathed, releasing an unnecessary breath.

"I think it worked." I finally spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"A little out of it, we can open now." Eric made a motion and Pam opened the door ordering the staff to take their places.

"Sit" Eric commanded patting his lap, so I perched myself up on his lap as the customers wandered in. They didn't know who I was to him, I was just a fang banger and it gives them hope about Eric.

I froze as the dark slippery mind entered, I wouldn't have noticed him had my entire body not frozen, with warning bells going off.

"It's that Cajun dude, um Rena or Ray, that Arlene's marrying. She gushed about him the other night." I turned to Eric.

"He'll be dealt with, tomorrow morning your brother will be able to go home." Eric whispered his voice tight, restrained.


	13. Short Hiatus

Temporary Hiatus…. My baby boy Peyton who is 13 months old has spent the last week in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit in Wichita Ks. We arrived home Sunday night, he is currently recouping form the three surgical producers he had done to rid his body of MRSA infection that spread from his right thigh muscles to his hip bone and into his blood stream. I came too close to losing him and not knowing why. It took three hospitals, one ambulance ride and another airplane ride to figure out his diagnosis. He's on a permanent IV line called a Hickman that runs antibiotics 24/7 until Oct. 1st. We have a long road ahead until he's good as new and many more test to find out why he keeps getting sick like he does. :(

I can't promise an update anytime soon, but I'm sure as he grows stronger and healthier the more my muse will rise her demanding head.


	14. Chapter 13

**- Past... The Return Home.. Age 19 1/2-**

I tried reading, listening to music, eavesdropping on those around me and finally making slightly drunken small talk with my neighbors. No one questioned my age; I blended in well with the first class passengers. Anything to keep my attention away from the fact I was going home. I ended up knocking myself out for much of the flight home, if it wasn't for that remedy I probably would of drove the people around me batty then by consequence landed myself on the No Fly list. Which ending up on the No Fly list might be a problem with the travel my new job was going to require. So I slept most of the way home.

I strolled off the jet bridge my heart hammering in my chest. My emotions frazzled with nerves as I pulled my head up. "Eric," I called loudly bolting past the old geezers standing between us, separating us. Cheese and Rice has Eric always been so lip-smacking delicious my libido screamed in frustration. Eric and his tight fitting black tee shirt had my full attention. I didn't even take notice of his maker who happened to be one of my closest friends.

"Hi," I whisper suddenly shy. I felt like a different person now more knowledgeable and a clearer understanding of who he was to me. I couldn't help that those old worries popped back up, could I really compare to his past?

His eyes roamed, staggered a little in unmentionable places. I couldn't breathe surprised when his long arms wrapped around me, lifting me up. "Hello," he breathed in deeply, kissing me hard. He didn't need to utter the words, this kiss scream "MINE." I mentally rolled my eyes and kissed him, he thought vampires were possessive he hadn't met a mated fairy.

Godric's laughter broke us apart. "What?" Eric snapped full of insolence which in turn caused me to pinch his side in warning. "We must go; you two are causing quite the public scene." He said his voice always threw me back a few centuries and reminded me just how ancient both these amazing creatures were.

"Sookie you're looking well," Godric said sweetly opening the car door. "Your style has changed but it suits you nicely."

"It's been a really good year," I smiled widely slowing teeth. I remembering when my fellow fairy friends Alexander, Sarabeth and Johan decided I needed a full makeover, hair, heels, accessories what was hot and what was not. I learned how to walk in heels but most importantly I learned how to run and pop in heels. My fellow fairies had done so much more for me that just helping me with my magic.

"Oh Eric.." I said in the car not knowing where to start so I just began. "Oh my god so I found this little abandoned church that sat in the middle of a sheep farm. It was gorgeous and at least a century old, maybe two and hadn't been touched or walked in a few decades but I've never been so at peace, so physically connected to a place outside of my little haven in the woods. Here look." I said showing him the picture I had taken with the fancy camera he had sent for my last birthday.

"It's beautiful Sookie," he said a part of me couldn't focus on his questions. I was too mesmerized by the way his mouth moved, his crooked smirk as I blinked owlishly. "Earth to Sookie.." Eric teased waving a hand over my face.

"I'll leave you two here, you'll be okay?" Godric asked pulling to a stop.

"We'll be fine," I assured him with an easy smile. I could see the questions rolling around in his grey ancient eyes.

I stood and watched as Godric pulled away leaving us alone. I had to remind myself he wasn't 'mine' or aware my bond to him, my magical bond to him.

"Sookie," Eric breathed deeply discreetly sniffing the air drawing my scent into his lungs, savoring it, tasting it. I watched as his features relaxed and a smile spread across his face. "You smell enchanting." He whispered.

"I snuck a bottle of honey mead on the plane, it's very thick, very good, very warming." I said hugging myself. "I don't drink it too often it seems to make the sunlight, honey fairy smell stronger, more enriched or whatever do I smell like vampire bait?" I teased flirtatiously swaying my neck to the side.

I jumped at the sound of his laughter. It was deeper, happier than I remember it being. "Your more than bait.. You're a damn beacon, a glowing ball of sunshine." Eric growled playfully leaning into my body space. "You're scent is stronger than it's ever been."

"I have a few more jugs at home, I shipped it home it's not a drink you can really get around these parts." I said my cheeks blushing. Eric had never watched me the way he was watching me now.

"I want to taste you," Eric said boldly dropping his fangs.

I stepped forward placing my hands on his chest and warned him playfully, "Now, now I hear fairy can be very addicting, it's meth to you."

"More like speed, in your case Ritalin." He murmured his eyes bright, excited.

I laughed brightly wanting more than anything to reach up and kiss his lips. _I couldn't keep my hands off him. _The thought didn't bother me like it probably should of.

"I've missed that," He said.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"Your bubbly laughter it's something that doesn't come across in e-mails. L-O-L doesn't do the sound of your laughter justice." Eric said his eyes narrowing. "Why am I drawn to you? I found your absence from my existent troublesome; I missed you far more that I should have." he asked out of the blue we were walking aimlessly through the forest between our two houses.

"My charming personality, my excessive use of curse words and incongruous ability to call you on your bullshit," I rattled off with a shit eating grin.

We stood there frozen in the middle of the forest staring at each other. Eric stepped forward completely into my body space an inch away from being pressed against each other he tilted his head down a sexy smirk spreading across his face from my words. Swiftly his mouth found mine again, this time sweetly, softly, but just as claimingly as the first two. It was sizzling with electricity from their magic's clashing together before mingling together naturally.

"Sookie," He moaned intoxicatingly.

"Eric we have to stop," I said pushing back against his hard cool chest. "We'll end up fucking on the forest floor and as much as I'd love to have sex with you. My first time isn't going to be outside or a casual fling or a one-night stand." I ended self-consciously.

"You'd never be," Eric growled at my words his own emotions in an upheaval.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at Eric's anger, at his denial that I would never be a fling or a one-night stand. My heart soared, my hope flourished but I wanted so much more than I believed Eric would ever be willing to give me. I wanted him; I wanted him to be my best friend, my lover, my family.

"Prove it," I murmured against his neck.

His blue eyes glinted playfully with my challenge. "I will. Miss Stackhouse, will you accompany to Shreveport on Saturday evening?" He said with mock seriousness.

"I will," I said with a slight curtsy.

**o-o-o- Present..- O-o-o-o**

"He's like a little glow worm," I said giggling touching the sleeping infant in his bassinet that sat in the middle of our bed.

"It is amazing." Eric said his eyes watching Hunter's chest rise and fall.

"What are you going to do with Rene?" I asked curiously, tucking myself in-between Eric's legs.

Eric wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his hard chest. "Pam and Dickey will glamour him to walk into the police stand with his trophies and confess to the crimes he's committed. Once his trial is held and he's settled into a prison I'll have him disposed of. "

"Hmm." I nodded not expecting anything less from my ruthless husband.

"That was Royal Magic you preformed tonight wasn't it?" Eric asked nuzzling my neck running his fangs across the bare skin ticking me.

"Yes, relatively simple royal magic." I said lazily enjoying the intimate touching of my spouse.

"I wasn't aware that you could perform such magicks." Eric said hotly into my ear before nipping at my neck.

I rolled my eyes at his words. "Eric I've been learning from Alexander for years now. He's the only other royal fairy friend I have. We've just recently been dabbling in the complex form of how royal magic is different and more powerful and harder to wield than common magick. Tonight was the first time I've ever attempted a ritual. Thankfully it worked or I would have had to resort to a much more complex spell."

"You took a risk?" Eric said his eyes narrowing.

"I took a risk." I agreed.

"You're reckless." Eric moaned dropping his blond head on my shoulder.

"I am." I admitted turning and kissing his mouth hard. "I did marry a vampire after all."

**End Book One**

**AN:** My son is doing remarkable well, he's walking, talking and is frankly just a cute mess. I'd like to thank everyone for there positive thoughts and prayers.

**P.S..**_.**REVIEW**_ they always bring a smile to my face! **:) **


	15. Book Two Chapter 14

**AN:** After a nice little hiatus after Book One was complete.

We're back... Muse is rested, energized and ready to begin with Book Two.

This chapter is** RATED.. M**

**Book Two**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**X-X-X …The Present… X-X-X**

"You can do it," I cooed at Hunter, "come on, come to mommy," I giggled quietly as Hunter rocked back and forth on his hands and knees.

"That's it come on, come… Holy Crap," I swore as he lunged forward grabbing the plush yellow ball in front of me, like a clumsy flip of a switch my baby was mobile. So like any excited mother I snatched up the ball and put it five feet in front of him and hit the video recorder on my phone.

"Come on Hunter, come get your ball." I laughed as he crawled forward and snatched the ball.

"Motherhood looks nice on you," Eric teased from the doorway. I jumped at the sound of his voice then turned and glared at his cocky ass.

"Yes, well Viking I have to go. Things to do, meetings to fix, scandals to bring to light…" I said standing brushing off my pin skirt and blouse. I scooped Hunter up off the floor and kissed his forehead before handing him to Eric. "You boys have fun without me." I said leaning up and capturing Eric's mouth.

"How much are they paying you?" Eric asked following me into the kitchen where I was fixing my enhanced vitamin water, something I had begun drinking to help strengthen my fairy magick and telepathic abilities.

"If I can get Jerkins to settle tonight, McCall is tossing in a couple extra thousand." I state with wide proud smile.

"Did you hear that Hunter, Mommy's going to be Dad's sugar-mommy." Eric said to Hunter who clapped happily at Eric's silly voice.

"I'll meet you at Fangtasia around eleven. What time are you heading out?" I asked pecking his mouth with another quick kiss, I wasn't ready to leave them just yet.

"I'll probably head to Fangtasia sometime after Hunter goes to sleep." Eric said, it amazed me how attached, how loving the ancient vampire was to Hunter, that he considered him his son, our child. It had worried me, terrified me that they wouldn't bond, that I'd be alone with a child. My fears had quickly been vanquished, vamoosed into the ether long ago.

**O-o- The Past.. Sookie 19 1/2… Virginity o-O**

I'm nervous.

No…I was excited as I glanced in the mirror at my bra and soft matching pink lacy panties… the pinkish see through lace stared back at me. I forced myself to breathe, trying to settle my nerves; they were everywhere and nowhere all at once.

I was confident that this was what I wanted more than anything in the world. What I've wanted since that kiss in the airport almost two years ago when I had left Louisiana. This was the reason I had returned home.

"Are you ever coming out of there," Eric called tauntingly. Asshole. I was no longer feeling bad about his bathroom walls that were still painted a very bright cookie monster blue and tickle me pink, a moment of revenge from when I was still just the 'go to girl'.

"In a minute," I shot back taking a deep breath calming myself. I pulled Eric's bathroom door open slowly. I immediately spotted Eric gazing into the fireplace across the room.

"Ahem," I giggled softly forcing Eric to turn around.

I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say something, to do anything other than stare. He was having one of those vampire moments, he wasn't breathing or blinking or moving he was as still as a fucking statue. I stood there exposed, unsure whether to pop home and cry, or cover myself and smack him for being stupid.

"Eric," I whispered. Finally…Fucking Finally he blinked, he moved. His long arms wrapped around me. My heart fluttered, my mind went blank as his mouth met mine.

"Fucking spectacular," He praised against my mouth. He pulled back, letting go, letting me breathe and I glared at him when he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Does it look like I'm playing around?" I snapped, teasingly waving a hand over my nearly naked body.

He chuckled, no he fucking guffawed, his blue eyes bright and drawing me in. We had always been intense but now the draw, his pull was undeniable.

"If you don't kiss me soon, I'm going home." I pouted playfully twirling around slowly. My ass.. My lovely tight butt caught his attention and once again he went all vampire on me, yet this time his arms shot out and pulled me against his cool chest. "I want you Northman." I whispered softly against his mouth, before gently sucking on his lower lip. He believed me, there was no second guessing me because he didn't pause to monitor my heartbeat or sniff me for fear. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. His cool lips were chaste and feathery light against mine, relaxing me, reassuring me.

It worked of course because I felt alive, warm and wanting more, to feel more of him.

"Sweet Jesus," I murmured, smiling widely at him because it felt so right to be here with him. I breathed him in, taking in his wintry salty air of the sea-side smell. Brisk, cool, manly.

He kissed his way further down. I whimpered, feeling his cool hand sliding against my skin as he unclasped my bra, he didn't break eye contact until it fell silently to the ground, then his blue eyes were back and watching mine and I moaned lowly feeling his lips wrap around my nipple. More brazen than I felt I ran my hands through his long blond hair.

"Someday, I'll taste you here," He grunted huskily, running his fangs over my breast. I shuddered at the thought, my eyes closing in anticipation as the images his words created floated across my mind. I got some sort of weird pleasure out of feeding him even the thought could arouse me like nothing else and I could still feel his hands moving over my body, his lips, fangs and tongue working against my breasts, I was lost to the sensations.

"To the bed," he demanded roughly.

I felt him move us, my back softly colliding with his cool expensive sheets. My brain turned to mush, literally, gushy mush as I felt his large hands caressing my skin so tenderly. I opened my eyes my breath catching in my throat as our eyes met… his eyes, they were so damn intense, loving, worshipping even. My heart seized, I didn't need the words, I knew right then, he loved me. Never in all the minds of all his ex bed partners had he looked so alive.

"Mine," He grunted, eyes bright and excited, "fucking addict." He mumbled nuzzling my throat before placing a trail of kisses down my body. Setting nerves on fire, causing my heartbeat to increase, pleasure weaving making me dizzy. "Fucking fanatic.. so damn warm, so sweet," Eric murmured, hovering above me, down there… my breath held for just a moment and then his mouth was there, kissing me gently through the flimsy material of my panties, my breath left me in a whoosh.

I swore as his cool hands tugged gently on my underwear rolling them off me. I closed my legs shyly, overwhelmed with anxiety once again."No, no Älskling I want to see you," Eric said huskily, gently nudging them apart as his words sent a rush of warmth throughout me. "Söt himmel" He hissed, and with the little Swedish I knew his spoken words roughly translated into _'sweet heaven.'_

I inhaled sharply as he placed a kiss on my clit. Open mouthed kisses, sucking, teasing, and dragging a fang over the sensitive nerves. I bucked, moaned and begged silently for more. He had me spun up and out of control with his multi-tasking abilities, his hands still roaming my body, massaging, kneading my breasts.

He shivered, stilled entirely, his eyes darkened, hungry. I knew that look, have known that look.

"Eric please," I demanded, panting, wanting him to bite me. I lost full control, as his fangs pierced my left thigh.

It did nothing, my blood did nothing too calm him, it unleashed him. He purred lowly, fully in control. I trembled under Eric's cool kisses, as he nibbled, licked, and kissed his was upwards.

I felt him. The tip of his manhood. I froze, stiffened. _'Sweet Jesus he wasn't going to fit.'_ Came my first rational thought in minutes.

"Are you ready?" He asked with his lips placed firmly on my neck feeling the blood rush underneath my skin, whispering him the truth of my words.

I nodded. I tried to memorize everything.

His long cool muscular body molded against me, his hair tickling my cheek, his scent smelt stronger and…the strangest thing…he felt warmer, not hot, but not so cold, just pleasantly cool.

"This isn't going to be pleasant," He whispered, bringing me back to the moment.

"I know," I breathed wrapping my arms around his shoulders, hands running up and down his back, my legs wrapped around him, my mouth on his shoulder.

"Sookie, I want you to bite down hard right there where your mouth is, break the skin, the moment it hurts." Eric said his eyes passionate, so many emotions begging to be understood but too many to name. I blinked up at him. I knew how precious his blood was, how rare his ancient blood is.

He kissed me, and then pushed himself inside.

It hurt.

A lot.

Motherfucker!

It hurt.

"Shhh, relax," Eric breathed into my ear.

"Fuck you this hurts," I swore, he chuckled.

"You didn't bite me," Eric growled.

"I forgot," I hissed back, a tear gliding down my cheek.

"Death of me," he muttered, adjusting us. "Should of fucking thought of this," he sliced his fingers open, he pulled out and I withered as I felt his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Cheating," He chuckled as the pain faded, the sting barely registered when he reentered me. I was too focused on Eric and the pleasure written across his face. "Deep breaths, lover," He whispered against my ear not moving.

I closed my eyes tightly and dragged in a deep breath through my nose, Eric murmured his praises as I relaxed. With each deep breath, it became easier to feel the pleasure of our bodies entwined. "Min älskare, mine," he moaned.

X-O-X The Present, later that night… X-O-X

"Mrs. Stackhouse, thank you." McCall said shaking my hand joyfully handing me my paycheck.

"I hope everything works in your favor McCall." I said honestly, he was a hardworking man that deserved a chance to succeed. "Jerkins can't say anything, and rest assured these documents are loophole free and made by the best in Louisiana." Along with a little fairy magick mixed into the ink they both signed with binding their words.

I turned onto the I-49 headed back to Shreveport from Stonewall. I was feeling excited from my quick victory and was ready to see my husband. I flicked on the radio, hummed along to the words enjoying a few minutes to myself.

My car lurched, then stuttered, I pulled over onto the shoulder just as it died. "Fuckitdy fuck," I muttered snapping my cell phone open and texted Eric. _'Car died on I-49 about twelve miles from Shreveport.'_

'_Pam's on her way, van.'_ Came Eric's fast reply.

"HELP ME…" Someone screamed and I jumped in my seat, heart racing, already dialing Eric as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello," I called shakily.

"HELP ME…" a woman yelled more pitifully. I crept away from my car.

"Eric someone's in trouble," I breathed into the phone. Then I saw the creature and I froze, unable to feel anything too deeply. "Eric…"

"Sookie get back in the fucking car NOW," Eric bellowed into his phone as I dropped it to the ground and ran. I could feel its breath on my neck, its claws bruising me horribly as it ripped away my shirt, not yet breaking my skin as it trapped me to the ground. I popped. I didn't pop far because I was too shaken, too terrified to think clearly.

It snarled, howled loudly releasing a deep gruesome growl as it charged towards me. I breathed, I pictured Eric, his office, and with everything I am I clung to our bond, our link, and I used it to pop myself into his office.

"Sookie," Eric said catching me as I collapsed, he was fast, he caught me before my head connected with his desk.

"Eric, it wasn't human or anything we've ever gone over. It had claws, and a cow head or something. It was going to kill me." I said shakily trying to explain what I had seen.

"Why the fuck did you get out of your car," Eric shook me angrily, I felt fifteen again.

"A woman was screaming," I hissed stubbornly.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you. Save your own ass." Eric bellowed, our terror turning, flipping to anger. "Not my ass or Pam's and definitely not some strangers. Do you have a death wish?"

"Excuse me for not being aware that there is some 'freaking fucked up creature' wandering the countryside in your area. I am never going to just sit by and let some woman be raped and murdered." I snapped folding my arms, tears leaking from my eyes.

He sighed, he fucking sighed, letting out a large very unnecessary breath.

"Are you hurt?" He asked stalking towards me, his eyes bright with fury, passion, raw emotion as he runs his eyes up my legs, stomach, pausing on my breasts before checking my neck and face.

"It ruined my favorite blouse," I huffed turning around. I flinched as he cussed lowly in Swedish.

"Come lover," He patted his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "It was a maenad. I thought they were extinct. She came by asking for tribute for her god Dionysus, a few weeks ago. I have another month to comply. If I do not comply she will leave my area in utter chaos, by leaving a large portion of the population under her influence, which consists of uncontrolled sexual behavior, loss of senses and complete intoxication."

"What does she want?" I asked worried.

"The hell if I know. Godric isn't returning my calls, he should know." Eric said tiredly rubbing his head and I felt the pang of concern through our bond.

"That isn't like him," I state. Eric hummed his agreement against my neck. Unexpectedly he bites into his palm. "Drink, I abhor the site of your sweet skin marred." I drink, sighing as he bites down completing the blood exchange, the effects were instant.

The ultimate high, the insistent frenzy began.

Moaning loudly, we moved together, in sync.

Clothes tossed to the other side of the room, the door slammed shut, locked.

He was hard, ready and I had no control as he flipped me over.

"Eric," I pleaded, there was never enough, forever won't cut it, not with us.

AN: **Review!**


	16. Book Two Chapter 15

**My Viking**

**Book Two – Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm sorry this number your trying to reach is no longer in service," I blinked in surprise at the female robotic voice streaming from my cellphone, Godric's phone number had been the same for as long as I've known him. I placed my cell on the table, distracted by my concern for Godric, I didn't notice Alcide until seconds before his arms shot out and he was spinning me around playfully.

"Alcide you put me down right now," I huffed, slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch," He whined placing my feet back on the floor. "So much for you missing me." He pouted playfully. I hadn't seen him in almost a month since he had been gone. Alcide took a construction job over in Tyler, Texas so he could keep an eye on his ex.

"I was thankful for the break you big lug." I teasingly sassed as I lifted Hunter out of his highchair. "How is your crazy ex-wife's pregnancy going?"

"Another month and half, I can't believe it Sook," He said his eyes bright for a moment before dulling. I winced as a few moments flashed through my mind. I waited patiently tightening my mental barriers. "She doesn't want her child, our child." Alcide said lowly his eyes flashing with pain. "I was wondering you have this whole parent thing down, right?"

I rolled my eyes at his poorly put words because half the time I was clueless, stumbling and feeling my way through being a mom. "Sure," I said casually, already knowing where his mind was going being he was practically pushing his thoughts into my head, so much for the reinforced shields. "So when do you want me to help you prepare your apartment, I have loads of clothes and blankets and crap from when Hunter was a newborn?"

"Soon, whenever you have a free afternoon," Alcide said taking a bite out of an apple he had snatched from my fruit bin. "A boy Sookie, a goddamn boy, Thank the Good Lord. Honestly I don't think I'm a strong enough man to raise a little girl by myself."

"Don't talk that way Alcide," I scolded. "You'd raise a girl just fine. Once you got the hang of pigtails, the color pink and lacy socks," I pestered playfully, his face paling and I giggled at the mental image of Alcide attempting pigtails. "Seriously, Alcide you'd be a great dad either way."

"I'm still relieved it's a boy," he laughed eyes twinkling in delight even with all the extra shit he has to deal with.

"Me too," I laughed at his growl. "Here," I said plopping Hunter in his lap. "Practice." I teased before I asked him if he wouldn't mind watching Hunter for a bit since I had a few things I needed to do before Eric rose for the night, I explained that I needed a personal minute. I left them alone, a gurgling cooing baby with the soon to be single dad. I kept the door to my office ajar to listen for any sounds of duress.

Still worried about Godric and thankful for a moment to focus on the problem at hand I began searching for an answer. I managed to send out an e-mail, arrange two meetings with potential clients, and study a new, to me at least, fairy ritual from the book that my good friend Alexander sent over for me, all while listening to the sounds of a giggling happy baby boy.

"Sookie," Eric called from the doorway, pulling me away from the book. "Why does our house smell like wet mutt?"

"Alcide was watching Hunter for bit while I finished some things up in here." I said putting the book back in the desk, locking the drawer. It wasn't that I didn't trust my husband, but there was information in this book about fairies that I wasn't ready to share, especially the chapter on fairy mating, bonding. That was going to be one very awkward conversation, and he was going to be uber pissed off. It was never meant to be a secret but at some point since I never brought it up over the years it feels like it has become one, especially after the Pam incident as I like to call it.

"I'm the manny," Alcide said, stepping up next to Eric and I rolled my eyes. "You know the male nanny," he explained to a baffled Eric whom raised his eyebrows in surprised disbelief, "just fucking with ya," he boomed after letting Eric believe he was serious for long minute. I couldn't help but chuckle along with Alice at Eric's relieved expression. "I was just playing with my honorary nephew."

**X-o-X-o Past… Meeting of Pam… Sookie still nineteen and closing in on twenty….X-o-X-o**

"Pam is bringing her pets with her," Eric said with a rough sigh. "Would you mind clearing them before I give them a place to stay?" He asked placing his cordless back in its cradle.

"No problem," I mumbled sleepily from his, our sofa, at the Compton place. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it made me uncomfortable, even the thought that these complete womanly strangers were going to stay in his house while he rested.

"Are you going to study all night long?" He whined, nudging my textbook. I could feel his lust pouring through the bond. "I'd rather not stare at a text book while I do this?" He whispered huskily, his large hands tugging off his boxer shorts that were covering my lady bits.

"Oh my, Fuck" I hissed wantonly dropping the forgotten text book to the floor.

I fell asleep sometime later, enclosed in the cool arms of my lover, wrapping myself in his silent calm, mentally riding the noiseless waves of his peaceful swirling void.

**O-O-O-O**

"You look gorgeous," Godric complimented from the doorway of mine and Eric's bedroom.

"Thanks," I murmured softly, smiling sweetly at Godric. "I'm nervous," I admitted feeling silly and inadequate I knew how important Pam was to Eric.

"It will be fine," Godric reassured. "Come they'll be here any minute." I forced myself to breathe and I placed my brave face on as we walked down the staircase. We didn't have to wait long.

"Godric," Pam greeted with a fond smile before frowning in my direction.

"Pam this is Sookie my telepath," he said and I barely managed to keep my eyebrows from shooting up in a classic 'what-the-fuck' expression. "She's going to check your pets Dawn and Lucy."

"If she must," Pam said and my lips curled up in a fake defensive smile.

"Follow me girls," I said dismissing myself from the room. I wasn't a pet and I certainly wasn't going to behave like one. My spine stiffened as I heard her scorning laughter, "She's not very well behaved."

"Viking now," I barked from his office, suck on that I thought bitterly, I wasn't a pet. "Some of us don't have all night." I sassed pushing down on our bond, filtering him from my brewing storm of emotions.

"Lucy, your age?" I asked skimming through the questions. It was dull work but I would do anything to keep Eric safe.

"She's fine," I muttered to Godric. "You may go honey." I said letting go of the sweet girls hand.

I flinched as I took Dawn's hand, her mind was dark and bitter a swarming mass of anger and jealously. I jumped right into the questioning. "Do you ever imagine hurting Lucy?"

"No," came her quick reply and my fake smiled widened as my mind was overcome with images of Lucy lifeless body, flickering never settling on one image for long. The bonus was she didn't believe I could read her mind, that I was just using this 'ability' to bring Eric in.

"How about Pam?" I asked softly, not responding. Visions of her fangs, the lust, the love she felt for her and then the ever growing bitterness and jealously settling into her mind as images of Lucy with Pam filtered in.

"Does it bother you that Pam has Lucy too?" I asked sweetly.

"At times," she lied smoothly, her beautiful smile still intact and I let go of her hand.

I waited for Godric, Eric and the ever so lovely Pam to join me.

"Well?" Pam sniffed standing next to Eric.

"Lucy is no threat. Dawn is very much so." I said calmly, simply.

Eric nodded firmly turning to Pam whose mouth dropped open in shock. "No… You can't believe her just like that Eric." She scowled. "I know Dawn. I've had Dawn with me for over two years I would never brought her if I thought she was any kind of a threat."

Eric just looked between us conflicted. "No, Eric." She insisted. "I know Dawn better than anyone, she's just a little jealous over the change with Lucy, that's all." I remained neutral not giving into the eye roll I felt tugging at me. "You must believe me, your child over some god knows who telepath you've recently discovered."

My eyes shot to Eric's in disbelief before darting over to Godric who had a startled expression on his face. I gritted my teeth and kept smiling even as it dawned on me that he had never even mentioned me to her before. I could feel him wavering in his resolve.

"Eric, she's dangerous." I said slightly panicked, barely managing to keep my voice even.

"Sookie," Eric said glancing at me, and it was oh so obvious he didn't know what to do, who to choose. His child, whom he has loved, spoiled for centuries or me, his lover.

"I've been in her mind this is so much more than mere jealously, she full of hate and pain and she a ticking time bomb." I stressed.

"Eric, Dawn wouldn't hurt a fly, everyone pictures doing bad things when there jealous it doesn't mean she's going to act." Pam said shooting me a nasty glare causing my smile to widen.

"Then a compromise," My eyes narrowed coldly, I was inching closer to my snapping point. "Dawn will not stay to spend her daylight hours here she's to be gone by sunrise Pam, and you are to keep her in your sight at all times after nightfall." He ordered and I scowled apparently with _Perfect _Pam around my input didn't matter.

"Fine," she huffed before leaving his office.

"I'll just be out there," Godric said dismissing himself his eyes darting between Eric's and mine.

"Cabin," I snapped popping out of his office and landing next to my deceased Papa's lazy boy. I was alone just long enough to try and tamper down on my brewing and conflicting emotions.

"You never told her?" I demanded crossly trying to smother my hurt. "Don't you fucking say, _'it never came up'._"

"I didn't know how. At first when we started talking again, I didn't want her to think I had replaced her because frankly I met you the night of our separation" Eric said rubbing a hand over his weary face. My jaw clenched tightly. "Later on I never knew how to explain you or your place in my life."

"Telepath?" I growled. "So choose to introduce me by calling me your telepath, not your lover or your friend or even bonded, but a fucking telepath." I ground out bitterly.

"It's what you are, what services your providing tonight." He snarled back blues eyes watching my every move. I could see in his eyes that he knew his words hadn't come out as intended, I knew he could literally feel the snap in my temper.

I could feel my magic swirling, lashing out and clashing moving in chaos as my disagreement with Eric blew out of control. "So if I was say sucking your cock tonight, then you would have introduced me as what your fucking pet, maybe your lover?" I spat.

"Don't be crass, it's unbecoming of you." Eric scolded eyes darkening.

"I can be whatever the fuck I want to be Eric." I declared defensively while struggling to breathe. "I am not your telepath, I am not y…" I stop myself before I stupidly told him I wasn't his, because frankly I was his and he was mine. It was my fairy possessiveness that had me spun up and out of control. I stood there silently, inwardly inspecting the root of my problem where all my anger was generating from. He wasn't protecting himself, I wasn't comfortable with Dawn being anywhere near him and I was hurt that for the first time ever he hadn't listened to me, it stung before I could breathe or think I lashed out, "I get it, Pam is a spoiled princess but so help me if you don't put your foot down and be her goddamn maker and protect her and yourself then you can by all means go fuck yourself." I hissed coldly.

He growled and grabbed me, his grip on my shoulders was hard enough that I worried about bruises. "Release me," I demanded quietly.

"You do not make demands of me," He roared, he clamped down on our bond completely blocking me.

My eyes widened frantically. "What did you do?" I forced myself to ask once he let go of me, he took two large steps backwards away from me. I didn't feel right, my mind felt bare, empty, unshielded, my stomach was twisting, aching, my heart was erratic, frantic, my magic was lashing out, physically tormenting me, begging me to reopen the closed bond. "Eric?"

I didn't receive any reply and I forced myself stubbornly not to beg him for his forgiveness, to have him open our bond again. I wouldn't let my own fairy magic force me to submit, to please him. When I forced my eyes open again he was gone. I stood motionless for a long time, forcing myself to breathe, I held myself to ward off the emptiness, the wrongness. I walked back to Compton house, my magic to wounded and weak to be able to teleport.

"Dear heart?" Godric questioned, zipping to my side. "What's wrong?" I shivered even in the warm Louisiana air. I could see Eric laughing with Pam not being able to feel him left me unsure. I felt dizzy from the thoughts rushing in, unable to fully block them.

I smiled weakly at Godric, "I told Eric to go fuck himself," I said in a way of explanation. "He's very angry."

"I imagine." He laughed softly. "You've always been one to stand up to him."

"I think he's being stupid. Godric, please, watch him for me. Dawn's going to snap and it's going to be ugly." I whispered slowly, tiredly.

"Sookie why don't you come in and go to bed?" Godric soothed, wrapping a cool arm over me. "Sookie you're very warm."

"I… s'not feeling well." I murmured eyes drooping. "Godric would you go in and get Eric's plain black tee in the laundry hamper and bring it to me." I asked flushing in embarrassment.

"No problem princess." I winced at the nickname. I leaned against a tree as I waited for Godric to return with Eric's shirt. "Here you go Sook." I held it in my hands, my entire body felt heavy and uncoordinated. "Are you okay?" he asked again his concern evident.

"I'm… fine," I said pulling myself together enough to smile.

"Come on inside," he coaxed. I knew if I was in Eric's presence I would plead, beg, sob for him to open up to me and I was terrified of his rejection, of his refusal.

"Not tonight," I said firmly eyes drifting over to Gran's.

I made my way to Gran's and let the dress fall to the floor of the bath, I wasn't sure how long I stood under the spray of the water but I was shaking from the chill when I pulled on Eric's shirt. I couldn't sleep I laid buried under my blankets, my body depleted of energy but my mind, racing, searching frantically reaching out for Eric's.

**X-o-X-o Present X-o-X-O**

"And the dish ran away with the spoon," I cooed to a sleepy Hunter as I laid him in his crib. I stood up rigidly straight in shock and terror temporarily immobilizing me as I search for the danger.

"Pam," I yelled-whispered trying not to wake Hunter, she quickly made her way to my side from somewhere in the house. "Eric," we both breathed in unison worry mirroring each other's faces.

"Sasha, Jason" Pam said pulling her longtime lover and my brother Jason into her enthralling glamour. "You will watch over and protect little Hunter tonight with your lives. You will only give him the sweetest and most attentive care. Is that clear?" she finished, glamouring was the quickest way to protect Hunter and get to Eric without all the questions.

"Yes" they said with quiet seriousness. It was a strange expression to see across Jason's face. I was too concerned with Eric to worry about his anger about being glamoured later.

"Let's go," Pam said tugging me up the stairs and to her car. I buckled up and refrained from commenting on her driving as we began zig-zagging across town. She was out of her car and in Fangtasia before I even reached the front entrance where Tomas greeted me with a slight frown, "Mistress he's caused quite the scene." Tomas warned in his strong southern drawl.

I blinked at him in surprise, Tomas wasn't one to really talk to me, not one I would have pegged to warn me. I nodded and stepped around him ignoring the protest at 'jumping' the line. I made a beeline to Eric's office where Pam was waiting outside.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know, he tossed a chair at me." Pam said indigently, no doubt her feelings were stung at the moment. She paused and frowned deeply, "He's shut down my side of the bond." I gasped tears springing to my eyes, forcing myself to exhale, reminding myself that while it can be uncomfortable for vampires it doesn't have the same intense effects like fairies. "Now get in there and fix it, fix him. Sookie remember he's only trying to protect us from whatever." Pam warned softly winking at me but I knew she was just placing up a strong front, for she was as distressed as I was.

I slipped into the office and pressed myself against the wall taking a quick inventory of his office that was in shambles, completely destroyed.

"Eric, what the hell?" I asked startled by the disarray of his office and his hostile expression. "Don't you touch me." I ordered briskly knowing how fast he can channel his anger into lust. I mentally reach out and felt our bond; I could feel his confusion, anger, frustration and fear. His mind was a dark swirling storm. It throbbed when he tried to block off our bond. I blinked at him calming myself and tossing my inner magic at his weak walls, crumpling them. "Don't you ever do that again, Eric Northman." I warned my voice stern and weary. "You promised me you'd never do that again."

"Sookie," He rasped confused, well that threw him for a loop to the past instantly shaming him. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Eric," I said more gently this time, more calmly, having a compass to go by. "What happened, what's wrong?" I said moving slowly towards him. "We can't help you unless you tell us."

"Godric, my bond with him vanished completely forty minutes ago. Not like when I block Pam or you, it's just gone Sookie. I tried calling him every which way and I couldn't reach him so I called his undersheriff he's gone missing along with the Under Sheriff Davis's nest mate Farrell." Eric said lowly and I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped past my lips. "Stan Davis is currently acting as a stand in for Godric. He's requesting your uses."

"Okay," I said not batting an eyelash.

"Do you not want to know what he's offering you?" Eric asked trying to pull himself into his sheriff role. Acting as if nothing was wrong, like his entire existence hadn't been shaken to its foundation.

"I really don't give a rat's ass what he's offering Eric," I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Godric is family." I pinched my lips together keeping my trap shut as I thought. 'You work out all those details because frankly I'd do it for free.' while actually telling him. "Do what you need to do, I'll make arrangements for Hunter and we can fly out tomorrow."


	17. Book Two Chapter 16

**My Viking**

**Book 2 ~ Chapter Sixteen**

**X-x-X- Present –X-x-X**

Whirlwind – that is what the last ten hours have been like. I didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. Having Hunter in the picture now meant that there were more things to worry about and arrange. I snuggled into Eric's cool body for a long moment, I could feel the effects of the rising sun on his body.

"Get on in," I said motioning to his coffin, it was top of the line and with all its electronic gizmos no one but Eric or I could open it. Even still the whole coffin thing was one of those odd things you never really get used too, but it was the safest way for him to travel by day. "Snug?" I asked.

"A bit," Eric said his blue eyes watching mine as our foreheads connected, both of us were restless and worried about Godric.

"It will be fine, love." I said upliftingly, forcing myself to stay positive. "It always is."

He nodded I could feel the small relief my words brought him. "Be safe. Promise me, my fairy princess."

"I will, I'll be armed and Thomas will be with me." I said kissing his mouth lightly. "Do you want me to latch you in now or later?"

"Later … kiss me?" He demanded softly. I leaned forward and captured his lips, loving how his cool skin felt against mine. I pulled away moments before he died for the day.

I cuddled Hunter to my chest walking next to Laurie as Thomas and Alcide followed me diligently to Jason's front door.

"Hey Sis," Jason said giving me a welcoming smile and motioning us in with a "Come in ya'll." Ever since he had almost been framed for murder, he had gone out of his way by trying to be a better big brother. I knew without a doubt that he loved his nephew. If Jason had at least one redeeming quality about him, and it was 'family matters'.

Alcide and Thomas set down the baby items they had carried in with them. "Are you sure you can do this Jason?" I asked not able to hide my worry.

"Hunt and I will be fine Sis." Jason said with an eye roll, "and it ain't like your leaving us alone. Trent is going to be popping in a lot. Gran is aching to watch him on and off with Laurie's supervision so I can go to work. Pam said if I need any help getting my eight hours she'd pop over after she was done handling Eric's business muck**.**" Jason said blowing off my concerns. "I get it Sook, promise. I won't feed him beer or pizza or anything that's not on your pre-approved list." Jason said tapping the long list of instructions I had typed up last night.

"Mrs. Northman if you need anything we'll call you, and remember you're only an hours flight away." Laurie said reassuringly and I watched as they set up the baby gear. I clutched Hunter a little tighter, it was an uneasy feeling knowing I was going to be so far from him, it left me panicky and anxious. I was close to crying as I placed his slumbering little body in his travel crib.

I couldn't help it, I was fidgeting the entire flight. I drank two little mini cocktails and distracted myself with one of Eric's books. Thomas and I made small chit-chat, we had many things in common and have always been close, ever since he followed me across Europe. We arrived in Dallas two hours before sunset.

"Sookie the driver is waiting for us." Thomas said motioning to a slightly overweight and balding man holding up a sign that read 'Northman's'. My face pinched, we didn't order a driver, and I was fairly sure Under Sheriff Davis hadn't either so I lowered my shields. His mind was fuzzy but he was panicked, he hadn't envisioned Thomas being with me. I pushed past his natural defenses making his mind clear, he was here to abduct Eric and I for some Fellowship. 'Well that ain't gunna happen Buddy!' I thought back at him. "No one hired us a driver Thomas," I said fingers itching towards the gun concealed in my hand bag. "I know Dallas like the back of my hand. Eric has rented us a suburban we're to head straight to The Joule."

"Let's keep moving, ignore him no reason to cause a scene as long as he makes no move to act." Thomas said, discretely snapping a few photos while linking his arm through mine. We appeared to be any other couple making our way towards the exit.

"Excuse…me" The bald man sputtered stopping us when we moved to walk past him. "Are you the Northman's?"

"Oi, sorry!" Thomas said thickening up his Scottish accent. "No."

"Are you sure?" The man asked confused, his mind flashing back to pictures, so many pictures of me, Godric and Eric but as he stared at me the pictures of myself became fuzzy, he was unsure now doubting his own memory and I smiled tightly, nothing like a little telepathic magic, draining and exhausting but useful.

"No lad we're the McGavens," Thomas said gruffly shooting the man an annoyed glare while squeezing my shoulder to sell our story.

"Right sorry," The bald man apologized before letting us go, we were already fading in his memory as he continued his search for me.

The rental agents had the suburban ready and waiting. Vampire security was waiting for us, I had to positively identify Eric's coffin, then I had to provide proper identification before signing a few release forms. Then they finally helped us load him. It was as I was shutting the back doors of the suburban that I felt the bald man had refocused on us, there was no fooling him this time he was on our tail.

* * *

><p><strong>X-X Past…. Sookie age 19 almost 20: Five days after the Pam incident X-X<strong>

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, choking back a sob. This was the fifth night in a row I'd awoken to nightmares. It was starting to become ridiculous. It was just a dream. Yes, what I saw was horrible, but it was just my mind, right? Sure, Eric and I weren't getting along, hardly talking, on the verge of one of our epic fights but our bond couldn't be completely severed, could it?<p>

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. We'd figure this out, I tried reassuring myself. I wrapped my arms around myself and resumed tossing and turning. I woke to voices, very loud, very clear voices in my head screaming in a million different directions pushing, pulling, pleading, screaming, and whispering. I stood dizzily clutching my head.

"Sookie Dear," Uncle Bartlett called and I bit down forcing myself not to cry out in pain. "Hadley is having a few friends over. Gran asked me to tell you so you don't wander downstairs all willy-nilly in your pajamas."

"Oh…okay," I mumble thankful for the lock that I had installed on my door years ago. I flung myself back onto my bed and let out a sob, my entire body ached, I was cold and empty, it felt…so very wrong. I clenched my eyes closed and struggled to meditate so I could internally construct a barrier. My mental shields were growing weaker. They were flimsy and hardly muffled the voices that were raging in my mind. I concentrated on the bond and my magic. I could see the damaging effects the closed bond was causing. The deep purple cords in my core were swirling in a desperate frenzy and the normal thick loving sky blue threads that normally swirl around the deep purple; grounding it, anchoring it, empowering it were gone and the silvery white line in the center that normally radiated power was dimming.

I slipped on my favorite pair of raggedy, holey well-worn jeans with a Dublin University hoodie and slipped out of the house with a small knapsack full of Little Debbie's and a jug of water. I hiked most of the day through the forest taking comfort from its silence and the tranquility it provides me. As the sky starts to darken I make my way towards the cabin, where I wrap myself in my favorite blanket and I curl into Papa's chair with a cheesy romance novel. I let my mind get wrapped up in the McCoy cowboy fantasy. It's a little past midnight when I finished the book with a heavy sigh.

With a weary heart I trekked back to Gran's and from the front swing I could see the bright lights of the Compton house. I was too cowardly to go to Eric, my fear of his rejection kept me firmly planted on the porch. The nightmares haunted me, I was terrified of what my body might do if he doesn't open our bond soon. How sick was I going to get? Would my magic die? Would it end up killing me? Would I go crazy from the voices? I couldn't remember a time when they were so loud.

"Sookie?" Godric announced his presence by stepping out of the shadows after he detected that I was indeed the only human awake.

"Hi," I mumbled tiredly.

"Where were you tonight?" Godric asked. "I brought you some of your favorite dumplings from O'Ryan's. You never showed."

I glared, "I was reading, I didn't realize I was needed. I was being a stupid little ape of a human I mean what would a telepath know about dangerous humans, you're mighty vampires you can handle it. I'm not worrying 'bout it no more." I muttered bitterly, lying through my teeth. I had forced myself to go the past few nights keeping an eye out on Pam's unstable pet. Pam had occupied Eric's time so well that I ended up talking with Godric mostly or staring blankly at the television until the Lucy and Dawn departed for the hotel in town.

"You're not reading now," I stared at him indifferently, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hiding." I glowered but he didn't bat an eyelash at my childish antics. "Come along, Eric and you need to work this out." he ordered taking my hand. The closer we get to Eric's the more my mind flashed back to my nightmares, the harder it was to breathe.

I took a deep breath releasing it slowly when Godric opened the front door. I felt myself being moved inside with the very helping hand of Godric's on my lower back nudging me inside. "Forgive me Sookie." He said low enough that only my ears picked up on it. I gritted my teeth at the sound of Pam's laughter.

"Don't you have a day person?" Pam asked Eric. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that difficult to get a painter in one afternoon to fix your bathroom, maybe a calming sage."

I blinked in shock when Godric pulled me down on his lap. I stared at him for a moment silently expressing my what-the-hell to him. He just tightened his grip, his ancient hands playing with my fingers. "I …" Eric trailed off his eyes leaving Pam's and stared at Godric and I. Sure Godric and I have hugged, maybe even cuddled in the past but what Godric was doing now was something only Eric had ever done. I gasped softly, startled when Godric ran his hand up and down my side. He wasn't really touching me intimately but the entire picture from Eric's point of view would appear intimate. "I don't want to paint my bathroom." Eric said trying to appear bored, his void was quickly darkening.

"Eric be sensible, it's outrageous and headache inducing. Pink and Blue, who does that? How can you relax in that mess?" Pam continued on, not acknowledging the silent anger now brewing in her maker. "What cover is that on your toilet? Why do you even have a toilet in your master bath?"

"Pamela enough, I said no." Eric ordered firmly as a growl ripped through him just as I felt Godric's nose on my throat. Pam eyes flashed to Eric in surprise before following his eyes that were connected with his maker.

"Godric," Eric stated menacingly towards his maker, his fangs were down. I was suddenly reminded of my humanity, the little human fairy thingy stuck between two ancient powers. I wanted to smack them both. "Release her."

"Godric," I murmured softly moving to stand trying to pry his hands from my body. I wasn't really that surprised he had forced Eric into acting, he had always been our meddler, forcing us to see our wrongs, to apologize. But this time I was terrified, terrified that Eric would harm his marker, I knew of his love for him, his admiration.

"No," Godric said it so calmly, so mockingly. I glared at him slapping his hand away before he can cop a feel. "Min…"

He was cut off by Eric's deep growl, "She is mine," his yell, his cry of desperation made the room still. Pam appeared to be stunned stupid for a moment. I knew what we all were witnessing was bewildering. Eric adored his maker, he'd do anything without command even give his life for Godric. So to see him begging and snarling at him was heart wrenching to witness.

"Godric stop this," I whispered, whatever he was doing it was causing Eric turmoil. I choked back my pain as Eric dropped to his knees in front of his maker, pleading with his eyes for him to let me go, not fully understanding what he wanted from him, but I could see the inner battle to fight warring within him. I couldn't hold onto my shields any longer and I clutched my head as they shattered, Dawn's mind had gone dark with intent, she'd narrowed in on Lucy who Pam was sheltering in case Eric decided to attack.

"Enough. The both of you! Godric seriously." I turned and slapped him ignoring the pain radiating through my hand. "I'm Eric's we all know that. I'm his bonded mate, his lover, and from time to time I'm his pissed off telepath. Have we both been acting like jackasses this week? Yes. Eric has had problem after crisis this week with the Queen trying to make him push human drugs into his bars for more revenue, and I'm the one that told him to Fuck Off and he has and I am still really fucking pissed off that he ignored my damn warnings." I popped across the room directly in front of Pam, blocking her. I blinked in surprise and pain as Godric ripped Dawn away from me.

"Sookie," Eric said cradling me. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," I mumbled tiredly. "I told you." I said a little arrogantly.

"I know," He grimaced kissing my brow. "Thank you," he whispered clutching me to him.

"I can't feel you," I cried, a panicked scream ripped through my throat as I pushed myself away from him**.** I didn't care about the physical pain as I rocked and sobbed into my knees, muttering like a crazy person, my magic, our bond, was desperately seeking his comfort, our connection, but I couldn't feel him.

"Shhh … Sookie come here," I felt him lifting me.

Godric stopped him. "She's going to need blood." I could feel someone pressing on what felt like a wound. I really didn't know what the hell happened. I just blocked Pam from bat-shit downstairs, but as they talked around me I learned that somehow Dawn had not only managed to stake me with her chopstick in my upper shoulder but she had also stabbed me with her pocket knife and that's what was making it so difficult to breathe.

I gasped in wonderment as our bond slowly opened. My magic swirled, entangling, ensnaring Eric's presence. It was going to take time for it to correct itself, to ground itself… "Sookie, snap out of it. Drink." I heard someone order roughly pulling me from my mind. I swallowed.

Sometime later I jolted awake when the bed tilted. "Why did you save me?"

"Your Eric's child, he loves you." I mumbled looking at the beautiful blond.

"I should have listened to you." She said softly. "I shouldn't have ignored Eric's instincts, his trust in you. He's been telling me of you. Thank you for looking after him. I've never seen or felt him so alive but when he talks about you it's with fondness and love, his cold demeanor and boredom disappears."

* * *

><p><strong>X-X-X Present Day… Dallas Hotel <strong>_**The Joule**_** … X-X-X**

* * *

><p>I opted to drive being I knew how to get around Dallas a little better than Thomas. I used my best uppity snooty voice when calling the hotel and informing them of our rapidly approaching arrival. "I want two, I want him unloaded promptly and escorted directly to our apartment." I ordered shrilly. "I do not care if you're busy, do it or I will have your job." I smiled at Thomas who faked a shudder. "Yes it's <em>the<em> Mr. Northman." I said into the phone rolling my eyes and we pulled onto the street, two hotel security guards snapped to attention, quickly unloading Eric's coffin and delivering it to our suite.

"I don't want anyone to know we're here." I ordered the two hotel guards as they prepare to leave they nodded in confirmation before leaving. I didn't breathe until I closed the door behind them. I pulled out my handgun and set it on the counter next to the glass of water. I concentrated on the hotel, focusing my mind, searching for the creepy ass bald man.

"He's here, in the lobby," I said to Thomas who grimaced and grabbed his handcuffs.

"Stay on guard." He said gruffly. "Do not take chances. I'll be back with Overweight Mr. Clean."

I paced as I mentally tracked Thomas, his mind the easiest to pick out after spending almost a year and half in his range as he followed me around Europe. I bit my nails anxiously as Thomas turned the tables on the would be kidnapper. I almost sagged in relief when I felt the bald mans panicked thoughts as Thomas shoved him in the elevator. 'Thank you lord!' I prayed silently in thanks that the man didn't have a gun just a cheap taser.

"Sook open up," Thomas called, I swung the door open. I stayed out of Thomas's way as he locked the man in a chair in the bathroom. I tried to get Thomas to let me in to see him and question him but the huge were-ass wouldn't let me in the room without Eric's permission. Thomas stood next to the door monitoring the man while we waited for Eric to rise. With a flip of a switch the apartment sealed itself light tight and I joined Eric in the master bedroom.

I didn't have to wait long before Eric crawled onto the bed next to me. "Hello Lover," he greeted, nipping at my neck. "How did the flight go?"

"Just peachy, Thomas and I kidnapped our kidnapper." I said it so dismissively that Eric blinked at me for a moment before kissing me softly.

"Kidnapper?" He asked, his long fingers running over my chest.

"A hired kidnapper for some fellowship or something." I mumbled enjoying the feeling of Eric's touch, I sighed as he bit down gently on my shoulder. "Thomas wouldn't let me interrogate him without your permission." I admitted, he could feel my annoyance.

"At least someone listens to me." He teased, I smiled out of reflex at his amusement and relief.

"It's most definitely connected to Godric." I said firmly, pushing conviction through the bond. "There was a shit ton of photos of Godric, you and I in that mans mind." I explain. I groan softly as his fangs left my shoulder.

"Well come on lover," he said wanting answers as much as I did. "We got an interrogation to do and an Under Sheriff to see."

I grumbled at the mention of Under Sheriff Davis, "I don't know what Godric sees in that man."

"He's the Kings youngest child." Eric said with a frown.

"Oh." I murmur in understanding.

It has always fascinated me how Eric's facial features could shift so suddenly. He gave Thomas a respectful kind of nod before throwing the door open, letting the loud bang reverberate through the room.

"Let me go," the man demanded wincing backwards into his chair at Eric's low growl.

"That's not going to happen." Eric said coldly. "You were going to abduct my wife. My beloved."

I latched onto his mind, blocking every other mind out. His mind was blank, panic and terror was working it magic. "I wasn't going to hurt her." He cried. "I was hired."

"By WHO?" Eric thundered.

"The Fellowship of the Sun, a guy named Randell, he works for that pastor that dislikes vampires." He squeaked and I cringed as Eric broke his wrist.

"What are their plans?" He ordered, striking the man.

"I …I .. Don't know," He cried. "They just paid me some cash and promised the other half after delivery. Randell showed me some pictures of you guys and gave me your flight itinerary."

Eric glanced at me, "he's being truthful. I can't dig up any plans or anything, he's never even seen Godric in person."

We stepped back out into the living room area. Eric spoke quietly. "It's someone on the inside, someone that the Under Sheriff trusts. We flew in privately yet they knew of our flight schedule, the number, the entire itinerary. The only reason we have the upper hand is because I didn't mention bringing a guard. I told no one that Thomas was joining us. We can trust no one in Under Sheriff Davis's nest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Life has definitely given us some muse love this week even though it found ways to delay our posting longer than we wanted. Now **MUSE **encourage ya'all to leave her some love by **reviewing!** Its bring a smile to our faces and it touches our hearts, so please, brighten our day for all us of who worked so hard on getting this piece out to you. Thank you **Ilovemysteries** for all your help this week or this chapter wouldn't be getting posted so soon.


	18. Book Two Chapter 17

**Book Two **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**X-x-X-Present -X-x-X**

Eric's words rang in my ears as I changed my blouse.

_'Trust no one'_, was our new motto, added to _'Find Godric.'_

"This one, is it all right?" I questioned, I wasn't the biggest fan of Under Sheriff Davies.

"Looks professional," Eric commented, giving his seal of approval. "the last one was better."

"Yes well, someone got blood on my last one," I snipped back, slipping into my heels, and placing in my earrings. I held up my hair as he clasped my necklace into place, and I let loose a small moan as his cool lips pressed against the crook of my neck.

"Ready?" He asked, feeling my emotions through our bond, underneath his bored and clam mask he was impatient, uncertain, and lonely. I couldn't bring myself too imagine having a bond with someone for more than a thousand years and for it to be simply gone. It made me sick and weak just thinking about it. I shook my head and forced myself to focus.

I gave him a tense grin and offered him my hand, lacing our fingers together. "We're going to find him." I whispered, optimistic.

He nodded and kissed my temple. We took a small moment to embrace each other, until Thomas reminded us of the time. I re-laced our fingers and squeezed Eric's hand as we headed out of the hotel to our waiting Suburban.

**0-o-o-o Past... Sookie age 19, Recovery, o-o-o-o**

I woke, groggy with the heavy weight of Eric's dead weight slung over my middle. I suppose a normal person would be a little weirded out if they woke up snuggled up next to a corpse, I mused as I untangled myself from his cool cadaver. The past week hit me with the force of a sledge hammer, along with last night accident with Pam's bat-shit-crazy pet.

I checked the bond, I almost collapsed back against the bed in relief.

"Stupid-fracking vampire," I grumbled as I got up and dressed, adding an extra layer just in-case. I wasn't some submissive bitch, that wasn't going be all hearts and rainbow colored unicorns farting skittles, just because he re-opened the bond, I still felt like staking him. Nope wasn't taking any chances as I pulled a knit cap over my head. Okay maybe I was going a little overboard. But I had his blood, no doubt he had mine. Because Mister Lickity-lick wouldn't let any of my blood go to waste.

That always lead to us getting all nakedly and bumping uglies with each other like wild animals in heat. I chuckled lowly, knowing fully well how'd Eric's react to being compared to any sort of animal.

I flopped down on the lounge chair with Eric's signed edition of David Copperfield. I had no doubts that he most likely glamoured old Charlie boy to autograph his entire collection of said man's works.

"Sookie," Eric called out as from the bed, as the bond fully opened as he rose for the night.

I glanced up briefly, before returning my attention back to Dicken's words.

"Come back to bed," he said enticingly, and I felt the rush of lust flood the bond, but I had my own bag of tricks. I shut down his influences over my emotions as I flipped to the next page, completely ignoring his pull.

Eric leaned up on the bed, propping himself on his elbow, I could feel his eyes boring into my head. "You've already read that book." He stated nonchalantly, but I could feel his general confusion brewing underneath his calm front. "Sookie."

"What Eric?" I questioned, I knew he was feeling my emotion. I placed my bookmark in the book and gently shut it, knowing he wasn't going to let me finish the chapter. I placed it back on the book shelf with care.

"You're still angry?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm still angry, you nitwit." I huffed a little in annoyance. I was still angry, hurt, bitter and heartbroken. I had gotten hurt protecting his precious prodigy. I had gotten hurt because he hadn't listen to me, I had suffered for over a week because, I had wounded his pride, in punishment and anger he had closed our bond.

"How long do you plan on being angry with me?" He asked, coolly.

I flinched, I folding my arms. "Why?" I snapped, feeling cornered we both knew when I felt cornered, I'd lashed out belligerently.

"Because I've already apologized for my error in judgment." Eric stated blandly, annoyance coloring his tone.

I forced myself to breath trying to tamper down my quickly firing out of control temper. "The Almighty Eric Fuckin' Northman apologized, so now everything suppose to be rainbows and skittle farting unicorns." I snarled, lip curling up hostilely.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." He declared as I blinked he stood before me arms folded over his chest. "We've had fights worse than this before."

I scoffed, of course not. "You close our bond." I explained very slowly as if he was mentally challenged. I teleported out of our bedroom and into the kitchen. I made myself a glass of sweet tea, I even went so far as to warm Eric and Godric's bagged blood. Because, my Viking wouldn't be drinking from me anytime soon.

"Good evening Sookie," Godric greeted, as I slid him a glass of perfectly heated ninety-eight degrees blood.

"Godric," I nodded before turning to Eric who joined us, a deep frown stretched across his face as I placed his mug of blood into his hand. His scowl deepened, obviously understanding the silent gesture

"You're human." He said, loudly slamming his mug down on the counter in frustration. "It should hardly matter to you if I close the bond, a bond you should be barely able to register."

Out of the counter of my eye, I saw Godric stop Pam from entering the room. I forced myself to count to ten, I turned around face him with my hands on my hips, waiting for him to continue on with his small oversight.

"I was trying to stop the anger from bouncing back and forth between us." He explained himself, clenching his jaw.

"There is only one problem with that Eric." I stated, pinching my lips together, forcing myself to take a deep breath. "I'm a god-damn Fairy Princess." I swore. It took all the self control that I possessed, not toss my sweet tea glass at his head.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything." He hissed through his teeth, our anger bouncing back and forth.

I folded my arms over my chest, and snapped back, "It means that it, hurt."

"Hurt?" He questioned, every ounce of anger and confusion he had been feeling evaporated and concern rose to take it's place.

"It physically hurt," I admitted turning my cheek to stare at the cabinets over his shoulder, all my previous anger melting away at my own admittance. "Made my skin crawl, and it was highly uncomfortable." I explained, still not meeting his blue eyes. I wasn't ready to tell him that we were as married as married could get in the Fairy Realm. That my fairy magic was tied to his vampire magic, that our bond went a lot deeper than he could imagine.

He cupped my cheek softly, forcing eye contact, "I was unaware that, my – our bond could effect you so forcefully." He stated and I knew an 'not' apology when I heard one. "It won't happen again, Eskimo." He declared softly, plucking the knit cap off my head.

I nodded, leaning into his touch. I grumbled, "it better not," against his mouth. Just like that, the need to complete the blood exchange won out, and we lost our selves in each other. So much so, that Godric and Pam went for a late night stroll, leaving the house to us as soon as they realized we weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

**X-x-X Present X-x-X**

Eric cracked a smile. "Are you nervous?" He teased, glancing over at me curiously. I smiled out of reflex, pleased to see Eric returning more and more to himself, even though the worry still weighed him down.

"No," I lied, smoothing down my blouse, before fidgeting with my bracelet.

He chuckled calling my bluff. "You are, I can feel it." He stated, raising a curious eyebrow.

"This involves helping Godric, of course I'm nervous," I explained, rolling my eyes at Eric's teasing as Thomas placed the Suburban into park. Neither Thomas nor Eric dares to speaks as I focus in on the house, counting voids and mind. "Twelve vampires, nine humans."

We stepped out together, in a flash Eric's at my side, wrapping a possessive arm around my waist. I keep myself from commenting, I had always hated visiting nest with Eric, they made him edgy, possessive and territorial.

"Hello Isabel." Eric greeted her stiffly, looking down at her measuring her up no doubt.

"Come on in," she insisted, opening the door to the house . I search out the humans that lingered throughout the house and vampires, most of them were waiting us in the living room and it's didn't take twenty seconds before we're being greeted by Stan Davis who was still disguising himself as a geek.

I kept my face blank as Eric made the introductions, and small talk with each vampire. I stood tall next to Eric, commenting when it was called for me to do so or no more so. My mind was filtering through the few human minds that resided in the house.

"Along with Godric, we need to know where our brother is." Stan said, turning to me. I raised an eyebrow curiously, my lip twitching up in a tiny snarl every so often. Eric would pinch my side, so I'd smooth out my face. Stan Davis had always irritated me, every single time we've met.

"How long has your brother been missing?" I inquired, keeping my voice completely neutral, surprising half the vampires in the room that I dared question a vampire of such high authority.

"Farrell has not returned to us in five nights." Stan explained, knowing better than to reprimand my behavior. I had been trained by not only Eric but Godric, the Sheriff of his area, a vampire over a thousand years older than him.

"So, two nights longer than Godric." I stated, frowning a bit. "Who's bloody fuck is the sobbing woman in the garage?" I questioned.

"She works in the club, Farrell was last seen at." He started to explain.

I cut him off, "she doesn't have anything to do with it, but I'll question her anyways if it makes you feel better." I declared firmly. "Now, what is the Fellowship of the Sun?" I questioned loudly, so every single person and vampire in the room could hear me. Trigger words. I loved me some _trigger words._

"Fellowship is a large anti-vampire church in Dallas." Isabel clarified for us. "They've grown rather strong in the past six months."

Eric nodded, we had learned that much and more by doing a simple Google search before leaving the hotel.

I questioned the girl, Rachel, using keywords and letting Stan describe the screen he was looking for. The only thing I had gained as useful was that the man that had tried to kidnap us, had also been behind Farrell's disappearance, not that I said so aloud.

I checked through a bunch of boring minds, most I didn't even need to touch or ask many questions to get what I needed. I learned a lot of useless information. I knew which vampires where abusive, which treated their pets with respect, which only feed from bangers and who the true mainstreamer were.

Isabel's pet was thinking of betraying her, yet still loved her. His mind was a confusing yet well organized mind to be in. I looked up at her sharply, "he's no longer a valuable pet." I casually warned, it has been something I've done time and time again. "I would suggest, it's time for a new one."

"And why is that?" She questioned, coldly.

"He's about one more hurt feeling from betraying you." I said, just as Eric vamped himself in front of me as the man in question jumped up slamming his chair against the ground, causing a rather loud bang. When he couldn't reach me, he twirled on Isabel, and began lashing out, screaming at how she's had ruined his life, his career, everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

I faked a small yawn. A classic cue to Eric and my body guards that I was done for the night.

Eric kissed my temple. "I'm sorry Stan the night as slipped away from us. We must return, Sookie's has had very long day." He spoke with authority. We went through the quick departing ritual of handshakes, accepting thanks you and making promises of find their missing brother. Eric and Thomas lead me out of the house, ignoring any protesting that quietly followed.

No one spoke for the longest time, not until Thomas finally asked, "So what did you learn."

"Godric is being held at the Fellowship of the Sun as well as the Farrell vampire. They were kidnapped by our kidnapper's brother Charlie and Charlie's like young boys, Dana's mind was full of imagines of Charlie's trying to pick up on Godric." I stated, rather monotonously.

Eric turns to look at me sharply. "You were so blank," he stated proudly. "I was sure you learned nothing of importance."

I smiled somewhat pleased, "so what's your plan? Thomas could go in and scoop the place out tomorrow or we could go the more fun route and retrieve Godric tonight, we still have a few more hours before dawn."

Eric just smirked.

"So... Hotel or the Fellowship?" Thomas asked, pulling to the side of the road.

Eric and I traded a quick glance, and a slow smile spread over our faces as we answer in sync, "Fellowship."


End file.
